Safety Doesn't Last Forever
by Kungfu Kia
Summary: Alice Abernathy is a detective for RCPD. Her life has been uneventful since her last undercover case until Claire and K-mart Redfeild stumbled into her life. The blonde begins to wonder why strange things happen around them whenever things seem fine. Alice secretly investigates the sisters and is shocked by what she finds. Can Alice save them before it's to late? T for language, AU
1. K-mart and Claire

Ok this is a new fanfiction that I just couldn't help myself. I know this is a bit crazy but I need to put this up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil or the characters

I would like to say that cannot ignore the sweet vocals in my head and people shouldnt mess with a bitch straight out of rehab XD

Disclaimer: I do not own some content of the qoute above, it is from the writers of Disaster Movie

* * *

Chapter 1

K-Mart and Claire

Alice's POV:

A day in Raccoon City was like a day in heaven for Alice Abernathy. She didn't have the same routine, being married to her job as a crime fighter, but her Saturdays have never changed. The blonde would go to the library early in the morning, then to the bakery, and then do anything random as she went about her day. Today was no different.

Alice was in her convertible on her way to the bakery after a few hours of studying. She ran her hand through her hair and looked at the cars around here. Next to her a man was trying to put on his tie and talk on the phone. It was only 5 A.M. so it was to be expected. On the other side of her a beautiful redhead was waiting in the car with a teenager in the back seat. The girl already had her brown eyes fixed on the blonde. She looked 16 or 17 and had long blonde hair. She was wearing a toothy grin. Alice smiled at the girl and offered a warm smile. The young woman rolled down her window and waved at the older woman.

"Hi!" She called

Alice grinned at the teenager "Isn't it dangerous to talk to strangers?"

The teenager shook her head while the redhead looked at Alice as if she was the scum of the earth. The older blonde winked at the teen before offering a small, friendly smile at the redhead. Alice quickly pulled her vibrating phone of her pocket and looked at the screen. She frowned and answered the call.

"I never thought I'd get a call from you on a Saturday, Carlos," Alice stated, moving forward with the traffic

The car on Alice's right began to get closer to her. The blonde debated ending the call for the blonde girl's sake but it was from her job. Some things couldn't be avoided.

"Then don't consider it as one," Carlos replied "I need you to start an undercover case,"

"On this very day?" The blonde asked

"No, bright and early Friday," Carlos assured

"You know I don't do undercover anymore," Alice reminded

The blonde switched the phone to her left ear as she steered her car from the redhead's. The lines were coming together too quickly and the man on her right wasn't letting her move over.

"Listen Abernathy, that wasn't your fault. He was just playing you after you got too involved," Carlos replied "You're the best detective here and this job requires the best,"

Alice ran her free hand threw her hair as the traffic ceased movement. The redhead's car was centimeters from her own and the cars next to her weren't about to left her through.

The blonde thought about the last case she was on and how badly that went. Alice drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and sighed as she nodded, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"I'll check into it," Alice replied

"No, I need to know if you'll do it or not," Carlos ordered with a soft voice "Please, Alice,"

Alice shook her head "I'll do it, Carlos,"

The man gave a sigh of relief "Thank you. I promise after this case you'll get a long ass vacation,"

"I better," The blonde smirked "I'm in traffic, I gotta go,"

She hung up the phone without waiting for a reply from her boss. The man was very lucky she agreed. Stuff like this she never wanted to get in to. Not after last time. A little girl and bunch of people had gotten killed because of deep she got into the case. If only she had listened to her friend. He would still be alive if she did.

"Claire?" a voice asked

Alice looked at the sound of the voice. The blonde girl was staring at something ahead of them, making Alice look in the direction. The top of the bridge was shaking every time a car drove above them. She could see the rusted screws slowly moving out of place. _Damn it_. The blonde took off her seat belt and got out the car. She could hear people honking their horns at her and shouting at her to get into her car. Alice put her phone in her pocket before slipping out of her jacket. She held up her badge and waved it around before placing it onto the waist band of her jeans.

"I need all of you need to get out of your cars and go back the way you came!" Alice shouted

"Why?" A man shouted

"Get out the road, lady!" A another man order

"This bridge is going to collapse," Alice hollered and pointed to the top of the bridge "Look! You all have to get out of her immediately!"

After a minute, people started to follow her orders and get out of their cars. Alice was going to go deeper into the bridge to warn the workers and other people when a loud thump and a frightened cry. The blonde looked back at the car next to her own. She glanced at the screw in the bridge and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" Carlos asked

"I need you to get every fucking police officer down here. The Umbrella Bridge is about to collapse and a ton of people are diving on it and some have started to leave," The blonde replied

"I'll handle it," The man promised "Save as many people as you can,"

The nodded before she ended the call. Alice noticed the car next to the redhead's was abandoned. She hopped into her car and crossed over to the Toyota. Alice put her badge on the window for the other woman to see. The redhead nodded and rolled down her window.

"Help her out," The redhead demanded

A loud groan echoed in the air. Alice didn't look at she grabbed the other blonde from the car and set her onto the trunk of her car. The younger blonde was watching the older blonde help the redhead out of the car window.

"Claire," The girl called as she joined her friend

Alice let the woman out of her car first "Go back the way you came,"

"What about you?" The girl asked

"I have to save as many lives as I can," Alice smiled and winked at the kid

"What's your name?" She asked

"K-mart, we have to go," Claire insisted

"It's Alice," The older blonde informed "Now go,"

The blonde raced toward the falling part of the bridge and checked to make sure every car was empty. The moment she was under the rusted nail she looked up. It wasn't just one nail. Every nail in the bridge was rusted and slowly rumbling out of place.

Alice went back to checking cars when the sound of slamming doors caught her attention. A group of cops were evacuating cars as well. Alice sighed in relief until a nail landed on the left of her.

"Fuck," Alice mumbled as she looked up

Every nail was on the verge of falling. All the officers were looking at the scene as they hurried off the bridge.

"Come on, Alice!" A female shouted "This side is safe!"

The blonde shook her head "Go!"

3 more nails fell onto the bridge making part of the road above them crash onto the lower level. Alice took off in a run toward the way she came. The blonde was constantly looking up and back for any surprises and was more than happy when none was there to meet her. Alice noticed the redhead and the blonde not too far ahead. K-mart was running behind her friend while the woman was carrying a teenager. The younger blonde tripped and landed face first onto the road. The other woman looked back and stopped running. The blonde got up but fell back down. Alice thought her ankle was twisted.

"K-MART," Claire screamed

Alice sprinted toward the teenager. She couldn't let another life be lost if she could help it.

"GO!" Alice urged the redhead "I got her! Just go!"

The blonde noticed a nail above K-mart was about to fall. Alice pushed herself go to faster as she raced against the nail. The blonde hardly slowed down as she picked up the younger blonde into her arms. Alice felt the nail fall and faltered as she continued for the opening of the bridge. Claire wasn't too far ahead of the blondes behind her. Alice knew the teenager had to be heavy. The older blonde noticed the nails near the end of the bridge were getting ready to fall as well. She cursed when she noticed the police officers coming to their aid.

"We have to jump off!" Alice hollered

"What?" Claire shouted "You're fucking crazy!

"We don't have a choice. It's either jumping or death!"

The girl in her arms tightened her grip around her neck while Alice her legs tightly in her left arm. The woman made their way to the edge of the bridge.

"Dive with your arms over your head," Alice demanded, looking at the water

She knew nothing was down there but you couldn't be too careful. She set K-mart onto the ledge.

"I can't the kid," Claire argued

Alice frowned before she thought of a quick plan. She put the girl down and took the teenager in her own arms.

"Now dive," Alice demanded "K-mart stay close to her,"

Claire followed by K-mart dived into the lake below. Alice jumped in after them with her legs out first. Sadly, the blonde ended up going back first into the water. Alice released some the air she had been holding at the burning sensation in her back and the pain in her side. Despite the pain, she clawed her away to the surface with the teenager limp in her arms. The blonde quietly inhaled some air and looked at the bridge next to her. The lower level was holding up the 2nd level. Alice nodded and began to swim toward the shore. She could pick out the redhead swimming ahead of her and the blonde over her shoulder.

. . .

On the shore Alice quickly set the teenager aside while she hurried over to Claire. The woman was trying to do CPR and was failing miserably. She wasn't pushing down hard enough and was taking too long to give the air to the teenager.

"Claire," Alice called, gently moving the crying woman out of the way "I'll do it. GO see if the teenager is breathing,"

The redhead nodded before running over to the other person. Alice lifted up the blonde's shirt and placed her hands on her chest. The blonde began to count in her head as she did the compressions. After 30 compressions she quickly gave the girl air.

"How is the other teenager, Claire?" Alice asked as she continued the compressions

"She's breathing," Claire shakily assured

"They'll be fine," Alice informed, hearing the sirens getting closer to them

The blonde gave K-mart more air when the girl inhaled the air out of the older woman's mouth. Alice pulled away sharply before inhaling some air herself. K-mart looked weakly at the older blonde when her friend quickly hugged her. Alice got to her feet and went to check on the teenager. She knelt in front of the brunette and lightly patted her cheek. She knew who the teenager was.

It was little Clairiass Oliveria.

The teenager was famous for her heavy sleeping. But the blood slowly running down the teenager's hair line was no indication of her trying to get some sleep. Alice noticed how the girl and Claire had the same red hair and cream colored skin.

"Open your eyes, Clairissa," Alice softly demanded

The teenager slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly at the blonde before her "Hey, Aunt Alice. Thanks for saving me,"

"Actually the redhead saved you from the bridge and I saw you to shore," Alice corrected

"You're too noble," The teenager chuckled light before wincing in pain

The blonde smiled "Take it easy. I'm going to carry to the ambulance, ok?"

The teenager nodded and didn't protest when Alice picked the girl up in her arms. The blonde carried her to the loud sound of sirens and running footsteps. Alice saw her brother-in-law running toward them. The blonde shook her head as she headed to the Ambulance. Carlos fell into step with her and looked at his daughter.

"Clairissa," Carlos called

The teenager smiled "Hey dad. Aren't you working?"

"I am. Are you ok?" Carlos grinned

"My head hurts a bit and I'm wet but I'll live," Clairissa replied

Alice smiled as she set the girl down on the ambulance bed. The blonde quickly left the two alone and walked over the other ambulance; Claire was with K-mart, who was getting checked out.

"ALICE!" A female called

The blonde stopped, less than 3 feet from the ambulance before her and turned to face the voice. An angry looking woman made her way over to the blonde. Alice rolled her eyes at her friend. Jill Valentine stopped in front of the woman and glared into her sea green eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She asked "Rain told me you refused to go toward her when she called to you. Do you have a death wish or something?"

Alice shrugged "I could answer that but then the wish wouldn't come true,"

Jill reached out and slapped Alice across the face. Before Alice could even cup her cheek and think of something to say, Jill had wrapped her arms around the blonde. Alice stood still in the other woman's arms. She knew Jill was hurting as bad as herself after Angie died. Alice dedicated her life to her job but allowed her friend to move in with her. The blonde knew Jill couldn't handle being in the same house and she was still on vacation until next month. Being in a new place would give her some clarity, or so she hoped.

"I'm fine Jill," Alice assured "I would've died if I tried to go with Rain, she knew that,"

Jill nodded as she pulled away from her friend "I can't lose you too,"

"I'm too hard to kill," Alice smiled "I have to go check on some people, ok?"

The raven haired woman nodded "I'm going out with Rain tonight so don't wait up at home,"

The blonde nodded before moving away from her friend "Be safe,"

Jill smiled "_You _better be safe,"

Alice chuckled and continued over to the blonde and the redhead. They were sitting next to each other and were watching Alice walk over to them. K-mart was trying to keep from moving while the redhead looked…upset?

"Alice!" Carlos shouted "We need to talk!"

The blonde held up her hand in his direction and crouched down in front of the friends. "How are you guys?"

"Cold," K-mart grinned

The redhead wasn't look at Alice anymore; she was becoming interested in the concert. The blonde gently nudged the redhead with her hand. Claire jumped but met the blonde's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked

The redhead nodded "Thank you for saving my sister,"

"Thank you for saving me," K-mart smiled

Alice nodded "It's not a problem."

The blonde didn't turn around at the approaching footsteps behind her. Alice looked at the teenager.

"You're a brave kid. Believe it or not, all of those people are alive because of you. So you should be thanking yourself,"

The girl beamed and was about to hug the other blonde when a hand fell onto Alice's shoulder.

"How are you both?" Carlos asked

"Good," Claire smiled "How are you Carlos?"

_They know each other_? Alice thought. She looked up at her friend before wagging her eyebrows at the teenager. The girl chuckled while Carlos nodded and squeezed his companions shoulder.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," He stated

The redhead shrugged "It's no problem,"

"Good. If you ladies don't mind, I need to speak with Alice for a moment,"

Alice stood up and winked at Claire and K-mart before walking away with Carlos. The pair stopped once they were out of earshot of the siblings. Carlos held out a blanket to the blonde who shook her head at it. The man shook the blanket around violently.

"Alice, take the goddamn blanket," He implored

The blonde frowned but accepted it anyway. She draped it around her shoulders "What do we need to speak about?"

"What happened?" The man replied

Alice groaned and lightly pushed her friend "Listen Carlos I just want to enjoy my Saturday without the federal shit,"

"You can, I just need 3 minutes to get a statement," Carlos assured with a playful smirk

"Fuck," Alice drawled out "The kid noticed a nail was going to fall out and I called you. I got people to start evacuating the bridge then it began to collapse with me, Claire, Clairissa, and K-mart inside. We jumped ship, swam to shore, and then you got here. Done, Can I go, now?"

Carlos shook his head at his friend "Yeah go ahead. But I want you to get checked out and go to the hospital,"

"But the bakery," Alice whined

The man rolled his eyes "I'll take you out eat, ok?"

"Won't your husband get jealous?" Alice teased

Carlos nodded and grinned "Fine then we won't go,"

"I was kidding," Alice assured

She wanted to spend time with her friend and brother-in-law. She missed the times they used to hang out in college and high school. They hung out at work but it wasn't the same. You couldn't get drunk and then go to a karaoke bar when you're hunting down criminals.

"Ok," Carlos smiled "Ride with the siblings,"

Alice nodded and made her way back to the ambulance. She joined the 2 in the back and shut the door. K-mart smiled widely at her appearance while Claire looked confused

"What are you doing back?" Claire asked

The blonde sat next to the redhead on the medical bed "My boss wants me to get check out,"

"Sounds like Carlos," Claire grinned

K-mart was across from the two and was swinging her legs back and forth. The door opened again and Betty walked in. The African American woman grinned at the blonde.

"Wow Alice," Betty laughed "This is the 4th time this month that you'll be sent to the hospital,"

The blonde shrugged "I'm only here on demand, so it doesn't count,"

"Sure them why is there a large slice in your side?" Betty asked, dropping her smile

Alice looked at her side and noticed a long, wide cut. The blonde sighed and lowered her left arm.

"How bad is it?" Claire asked, her voice filled with concern

"Are you going to die?" K-mart asked

"No," Betty assured "How much blood did you loss?"

Alice shrugged "I don't have a blood monitor,"

Betty rolled her eyes "Don't fall asleep. Sorry redhead but you're going to have to stand,"

Claire gladly moved from her spot. Alice let Betty take the blanket while she gingerly took off her shirt. The blonde felt some blood begin to pour out of the cut with the movement. The cut began under her bra and stopped at the waist band of her jeans.

"That doesn't feel as bad as it looks," Alice stated

Betty lifted Alice's arm and check the cut "You're lucky it's only this small and wide. You could've been naked and losing a lot of blood,"

"Lucky me," Alice smiled and let her arm drop back into place

The blonde noticed Claire was facing the ambulance wall while the teenager was looking at the floor. Alice shrugged and she reached for her shirt.

"Don't you dare put that thing back on," Betty scowled as she turned around

"I'm not walking around half naked," Alice objected

"No one cares," Betty assured

The blonde raised an eyebrow "Do you forget what I do for a living and who is in that hospital?"

"Relax," Betty smiled "Rain is into Jill and Jill is into Rain. It's all good,"

Alice brought the palm of her hand to her forehead "I meant Cain,"

The dark skinned woman laughed "I can't wait to see his face."

The ambulance stopped moving and Betty opened the doors 'Let's go ladies,"

Alice groaned as she picked up her torn shirt and followed her friend to a room. She put her top on and waited to get checked out.

* * *

TBC? It depends on you.

:D


	2. House The Needy and Protect The Women

I never knew this story was going to be really popular. Seriously, I'm shocked but in a good way. So on the demand of you reviewers (I believe you know who you are) I am updating. I think this chapter is short but I promise to make the next one longer.

A BIG thank you to Bloom2000. I have added some action, which I think is ok, and I hope you, Bloom2000, and fellow readers enjoy it.

I thank all of you for the reviews and feedback. I'm very happy that you all enjoy it. You can thank Bloom2000 because I wasn't going to update this soon, but she made it possible. I suggest those who read this read her stories as well

Review of reviews xD:

Guestttttttt: Haha thank you. I hope she doesn't disappoint you in future chapters

Angelgir: Thank you reviewing. Thanks for the laugh

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil, DO NOT SUE for real don't

* * *

Chapter 2

House the Needy and Protect the Women

Alice's POV:

The blonde was on her back as a nurse was sewing her cut. She was releaved when she found out that Cain had taken a day off. Any ogling from him wouldn't have gone over so well. The blonde tried to ignore the stiffness of the bed for the sake of messing up the nurse with her moving. To give the nurse a better view of her cut, Alice kept her left hand tightly wrapped around the amber ring on her necklace. Her eyes glazed over as she begin to think about the ring and who it belonged to before her. The ring was the last thing of Angela Ashford that she owned. The young girl from her last case was the sweetest child Alice had ever met and never took anything for granted. Angie told her that the ring belonged to her mother, who passed it down to Angie before she died. The blonde took the ring from the box in the basement of the office after the investigation was closed. No one but Rain knew about it out, and the fact that the Hispanic woman hadn't told anyone was a huge relief to Alice. The blonde closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. In the time Alice spent with the girl, they had grown very close. Angie thought of the blonde as her mother. At first Alice was flattered by the comment but now all she felt was guilt. The young girl was dead because of her. She would be 13 in September, if she were still alive. The blonde opened her eyes and looked at the doorway. Outside of her room stood Carlos, her brother, Claire, and K-mart. Carlos was speaking to K-mart and Claire while her brother stared at the women. Alice began looking for another face and frowned when she remembered that she would never see that face again.

"You're done," The nurse stated and stood up from her chair

Alice sat up and let the ring fall against her stomach. She looked at her side and examined her stitches. The lady did a good job, Alice hardly felt a thing. The blonde began to run her hand along them while the nurse spoke. Alice decided that she liked the way they felt under her fingers.

"You shouldn't do anything overly active and I suggest that you try not to touch them," She began as she filled out a form

Alice instantly took her hand from her side "Do I need to wear anything?"

"No," She replied "Would you like to know how many stitiches you have?"

The blonde stood up "No I do not,"

The nurse nodded "You can leave. I think Betty has a shirt ready for you,"

Alice grabbed her ripped shirt off the bed and nodded. She began to move toward the door when the nurse called her back, making Alice give her a sideway glance.

"Nice ring," The nurse smiled

The blonde felt her heart constrict slightly but forced a small smile "Thank you. You did a good job by the way,"

"So did you," The woman smiled

Alice gave her a single nod before exiting the room. Nikoli ran over to his sister and hugged her tightly. Alice was quick to wrap her arms around her brother's brawny body. The last time they had seen each other was last month. Nikoli was needed for a mission in their home country of Russia. They hadn't been able to contact each other, which aggravated the siblings further.

"I'm so happy you are ok," He whispered and kissed the top of her head

Alice pulled away from her brother and smiled "I've missed you. I see your accent has returned,"

Nikoli smiled "Of course little sister. Come, we have to get you out of here,"

"Not so fast,"Carlos stated "I need her and the Redfeilds to make a statement,"

Alice and her brother frowned. Claire and K-mart got off the bench and stood by Carlos. The older blonde noticed K-mart blush and the redhead trying to avoid looking at her. Alice shrugged off their behavior.

"Betty has a shirt for me," Alice informed "Just let me get that and we can go,"

Carlos nodded "Come on Nikoli, we have to get to the office,"

Nikoli nodded before kissing Alice's cheek "I'll see you at the station,"

Alice nodded with a faint smile. She watched her brother walk away and round the corner before she moved herself. K-mart and Claire followed after her, not speaking a single word. The women made their way to the front desk, where Betty was waiting for Alice with a black shirt in her hands. The blonde smiled at her friend and pointed at the shirt.

"Yes," Betty replied, with a roll of her eyes "Tight fitting with short sleeves,"

Alice chuckled "Thank you Betty,"

The dark haired woman nodded and handed her friend the shirt. Alice put it on quickly and put the ring in between her breasts for safe keeping. She noticed Betty frown at her before pulling her into a hug. Alice hugged the woman back.

"I'm really sorry," Betty whispered

The blonde stiffened before letting the dark skinned woman pull away with a sad smile. Alice nodded slightly. Betty handed Alice a new gun and her bagde.

"Tell L.J. I said hey," Alice whispered before moving passed Betty

The blonde quickly walked out the hospital and inhaled the polluted air of the city. She needed to clear her head and fast. Alice turned around, noticing the sisters werent too far behind her.

"Do you know what car we're taking?" Alice asked

K-mart shook her head and looked at Claire, who pointed to the yellow Hummer a few buildings down. Alice lifted an eyebrow at the vehicle before looking at the redhead.

"Is that?" She asked

Claire nodded "It's my spare car. I live near here and had my car brought over,"

"Nice," Alice grinned "I didn't know Carlos would allow that,"

The women began to walk down the street when Alice felt eyes burning the back of her head. The blonde looked over her shoulder and noticed a bald man. He had on shades but Alice knew his gaze was fixed on her. He wore a blue shirt and a baggy, leather jacket. The blonde was about to turned around when she saw him reach inside his coat. Alice's eyes widened when the back of a machine gun was visible.

"Get down!" Alice shouted as she ran for Claire and K-mart

Alice pulled them behind a near by car as the man fired his gun. People shouted and quickly moved out the way while others were frozen in place. The blonde checked the area for any other assassins and found none. Alice heard the footsteps get closer as she pulled out her own Glock. The gun was fully loaded.

"Listen," Alice whispered "Stay here and wait until I handle this,"

Claire nodded as she held K-mart close to her. The brunette exhaled a long breath before moving pass the sisters and into the street. She peered over the car's hood and noticed the man was moving closer to the car. Alice aimed at the man's shoulder and pulled the trigger. The man dropped the gun and clutched his shoulder. Alice stood up from her hiding place and was about to confront the man, when running footsteps caught her attention. The blonde put her gun away and ran after the sisters. Is there was anything she learned in the field and watching crime shows, it was never run to your car after you get shot at.

"Stop!" Alice shouted

A spray of bullets halted the sisters as they ran back toward Alice. The blonde put the sisters behind a black Ford focus and glared at them.

"Stay the fuck here!" Alice shouted over the gun shots "I mean it!"

The blonde took out her gun and peered around the front of the car. 4 more gunmen were approaching the car. Alice sighed and shot two gunmen in the head. One gunman hid behind a car across the street while another opened fire on the blonde. Alice rolled back into her spot next to Claire before crawling pass her and K-mart. The blonde peered over the hood of the car and shot the firing gunman in the chest. She ducked behind the car as the bullets made their way in her direction.

"What happened to a normal Saturday?" Alice murmured as she quickly ran to the car in front of the Ford

The blonde narrowly dodged the bullets the were fired before throwing her back onto the car. Alice could barely make out the sirens coming toward them, and thanked Carlos for giving her a killing license the day she started undercover work. The blonde looked at the frightened siblings and quietly called to Claire. The redhead looked over at Alice and nodded.

"I'm going to get your car and pick you both up," Alice whispered "Slide over the keys and I'll give you my gun, ok?"

Claire nodded and carefully slid the keys over to the blonde. Alice put the safety on and kicked her gun over to the redhead. Claire nodded at Alice, who nodded back. K-mart looked at Alice with the same desperation Angie gave her when they were captured. The older blonde smiled reassuringly at the younger blonde, who returned the smile weakly.

"Come out of your hiding spot!" The last gunman demanded

"Or what?" Alice shouted "You and your army will attack?"

"Do not under estimate us!" He shouted

The blonde held the keys firmly in her hand and took in quick, deep breaths before sprinting for the Hummer. Alice could hear the bullets hitting objects behind her and quicked her pace. Alice was a few footfalls from the Hummer when she fixed her hold on the keys. She held up the remote to the Hummer and pushed the unlock button. The Hummer and the car in front of it exploded. Alice could barely make out a scream as she was thrown back onto the side walk with debris and car parts. The blonde grunted as her back and head slammed onto the concrete. The debris and pieces of cars burned the parts of her skin that it touched. Alice slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a blurry mixture of colors. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't even gather her thought. The ground shook again, and more debris fell onto her. The blonde slowly closed her eyes and slowly curled and uncurled her fingers. Alice began to cough at the smell of smoke and slowly opened her eyes. Two blurry faces hovered above her as hands were brushing her skin. Alice blinked. Her senses were coming back to her. She could see the faces a bit clearer, hear the burning cars and paniced voices. Alice blinked again and her senses came back to her fully.

"Alice, are you ok?" K-mart asked "Alice, can you hear me?"

Claire had her hand on the blonde's face and was slightly tapping it. The blonde put her fingers to her ear and didn't feel anything wet but it hurt like hell to move. She pushed herself off the side walk into a sitting position. The Hummer, or what remained of it, was on fire and the car in front of it was completely gone. K-mart wrapped her arms around Alice's neck, making the older blonde wince before wrapping her arms around the teenager.

"Are you both, ok?" Alice asked

Claire nodded "Thank you,"

"It's my job," Alice replied

K-mart pulled away from Alice, who noticed the tears on the girls face. The older blonde heard the wailing sirens get closer and sighed in frustration and relief. She wasn't getting a break anytime soon but no one innocent had died today so she guessed it was worth it. Alice knew they had a good 10 minutes and decided to focus on the siblings. Those men were after them and for a good fucking reason if they brought guns and shot at a federal agent. Claire and K-mart were both avoiding Alice's eyes, raising the blonde's suspicion. The detective in her was telling her to ask questions and get some answers. But the Alice in her was telling her that they siblings had been put through enough for one day. The blonde decided to lighten things up for them so that the other officers wouldn't bring them down further.

"I never thought my life would turn out to be like one of a televison show," Alice began

K-mart and Claire looked at her with small smiles. The blonde felt a grin appear on her face before she pulled on the worn shoelace of her necklace. Alice brought the ring out and held it tightly in her hand. She closed her eyes and imagined Angie's smiling face.

"Why do you have the ring on a shoelace and not on your finger?" K-mart asked

Alice opened her eyes slowly. The first time she wore the ring necklace, all of her friends and co-workers asked about why she wore it on the shoelace and not her finger. The older blonde smiled sadly at the teenager.

"I don't want to ruin it," Alice replied

It was true. The blonde felt that she didn't deserve to wear the ring on her finger. She wanted to remember that Angie was the last to wear it but wanted to keep it as close as possible. Alice decided to use the shoelaces she bought for Angie's birthday to make the ring a necklace. The blonde couldn't lose the ring that way and it would be with her all the time. It was the perfect solution. The teenager gave Alice a confused look but the nudge from Claire made her silent. The blonde noticed her gun by Claire's thigh. Alice took it in her hand and quickly rubbed the handle with her shirt before touching the gun all over. She couldn't have Claire taken from the teeanger. The wailling of a police car got louder as it parked behind the women. Alice covered her hurting ears after setting her gun under her leg.

"Mind shutting that damn thing off?" The blonde shouted

She didn't have to wait long before the siren was shut off and two pairs of feet ran over to her. The men stood behind the siblings and examined the blonde.

"Damn Alice," Leon gasped "What happened?"

The blonde looked up at her friend "A man was going to shot me but I shot him. Then 4 more appeared and tried to kill me. I killed them and came to check out the Hummer, which blew up in my face," She lied "Any questions?"

"You know that you have to go back to the hospital right?" Another man asked with a smirk

Alice glared at the man "Mind helping me up?"

Leon nodded and held out his handsto his friend. The blonde took his hands and jumped to her feet. K-mart and Claire stood up after her.

"They're fine," Alice assured

Leon nodded before looking at his watch "Stay here, we have to go check the hospital,"

Alice nodded and watched the officers leave as more cars stopped in front of the building. The blonde looked at the building next to her, the Redfield's' apartment was on fire as well.

"I guess you need a place to stay?" Alice asked, looking at the sisters

Claire frowned "I guess. We can get a hotel,"

The blonde shook her head "I suggest you stay with me,"

"I don't know you," Claire stated

"Claire," K-mart hissed "She saved us twice and we don't have a place to stay,"

"I promise I won't do anything weird," Alice assured "If you haven't notice I am a federal agent who just lied to help you keep K-mart,"

Claire glared at the blonde "Are you blackmailing me?"

"No," Alice replied "I'm _reassuring _you,"

The redhead huffed and glanced at her sister "Fine. Only until this is over,"

Alice nodded "I just want to help. I will not make you leave if you aren't ready to. Mi casa es to casa,"

K-mart smiled while Claire remained wary. The older blonde pulled out her cell phone and dialed Carlos's number.

"Oliveria," He stated

"Hey Carlos," Alice began

"Alice!" Carlos interrupted "Are you ok? I heard about what happened,"

The blonde nodded "I'm fine. I just got close to an explosion and some bullets, nothing major-"

"Nothing major," Carlos stated "You don't understand how lucky you are that you're alive right now,"

"Oh I do," Alice assured "I'm going to give a statement for those incidents here then go home,"

"What about the Redfield's?" He asked "They can't just go,"

The blonde ran a hand through her hair "I know. I'll make sure they give a statement for this and I'll keep them with me until this thing dies down."

"Do you think we should investigate?" Carlos questioned

Alice thought about it for a millisecond "No. This is could just be a terrorist attack,"

"And if it's not?" He asked

"Carlos-"The blonde began

"Stop bullshitting, Abernathy. You know we can't just slap the title 'terrorist attack' onto the news report. Nothing like this has ever happened before and people are starting to wonder if this tied into the bridge. I am going to have the directors head in my ass if let this slide. I think we should have this investigated,"

Alice nodded "Alright,"

"I was thinking you could point out someone good enough for it," Carlos suggested

"I'll do it myself," She suggested

"Alice-"He began

"Carlos, please," Alice begged "I'm on break, I have the time. I promise I'll only need the next few days and I can get a full report,"

The blonde did want to do the paper work and she knew if she did it, she would be helping the sisters. There was way more to this than a random terrorist attack, Alice was sure. And if Carlos wanted to know what was going on, she wanted to be the one to give him the information. Alice could see what would happen to Claire and K-mart if it turned up to be the worst thing in the world and she didn't want that to happen. The blonde began to get nervous at her friend's silence.

"Please," Alice stated "I need this. I-"She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes "I need to do something,"

The man on the other end sighed "Alright. I'm assigning this case to you,"

"Thank you,"" Alice smiled "Thank you,"

"Don't disappoint me, Abernathy," Carlos stated before hanging up

The blonde put her phone back in her pocket and sighed. The sisters looked at her with blank looks.

"Come on," Alice ordered softly "We have things to take care of,"

* * *

After the 3 gave their statements and got checked by the doctors, they made their way to a silver minivan. Alice nearly stopped walking at the sight of the car. It was similar to the van she drove in when she with Angie. The blonde stopped Claire and K-mart from getting any closer to the van.

"Stay here," Alice demanded "I'm going to check it,"

The blonde held up the remote for the van and hit the unlock button. The van beeped and didn't explode. Alice got into the drive seat and started the van. Much to her luck, it didn't explode that way either. The blonde got back out the car and looked underneath the van. It was normal. Alice walked over to the hood and lifted it up. She didn't see a bomb but held up a finger at the siblings. The blonde walked to the back of the van and looked around. No bomb. Alice closed the hatch and motioned for the two to get in the van. The blonde got into the driver seat, while Claire got into the passenger seat and K-mart in the seat behind her sister. Alice waited for the click of seatbelts before she drove off the 'crime scene'.

"Why aren't you wearing a seatbelt?" Claire asked, examining the blonde

"In case something happens and I need to get out," Alice replied as she stopped at a red light

The redhead rose an eyebrow at the older woman "I think you should put your seatbelt on,"

The blonde smiled and winked at the redhead "I'm too hard to kill,"

The teenager giggled "We've noticed,"

Alice smiled into the review mirror and winked at the teenager before focusing on the road again. She heard the redhead sigh.

"You like to wink," K-mart acknowledged

The blonde slightly frowned "Not really,"

"Then why do it?" Claire asked

Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but she knew she had to tell them something to gain their trust.

Alice inhaled deeply "When I was on my last undercover assignment I met a little girl. She was very mature and didn't smile very much because of her illness. So I tried everything to make her laugh. Whenever I winked at her, she smiled and occasionally laughed," The blonde paused "I guess I got stuck with the habit,"

The teenager smiled "That's so cute,"

The other blonde shrugged "I guess it is,"

"What happened to her?" Claire asked

Alice didn't reply as she looked in the rear view mirror. The blonde noticed a black F-150 was tailing them. _Do I ever get a break?_ Alice thought as she pulled onto a random road.

"K-mart get on the ground, Claire I suggest you do the same," Alice stated

"Why?" Claire asked "Where are we going?"

"The F-150 is following us," Alice informed "I have to lose them before I go to my house,"

Alice turned onto a more populated street and kept looking at the truck.

"So, what do we do?" K-mart asked

"Get on the floor," Alice demanded

The teenager got onto the ground. Claire took off her seat belt and followed her younger sister's example. Alice began to speed up. She mentally cursed when a man got out of the window and aimed a gun at the van.

"Hold on!" Alice shouted

"To what," K-mart hollered

Bullets impacted the van and shattered the back window. Alice turned into an open spot on her left and sped up.

"Can you swim?" Alice asked K-mart

"No!" K-mart screamed

The older blonde cut a car off, giving them a break from being shot at "Can you hold your breath long?"

"Yeah," K-mart shouted

"What are you thinking?" Claire demanded

"We may have jump off another way," Alice replied, pulling into a more isolated road

"No," Claire hissed "Find another way,"

The older blonde nodded and continued to dodge bullets from the gunman. Alice sped onto an intersection and drove through a red light. The F-150 was hit by a dumpster truck when it tried to follow the minivan. Alice looked back to double check before speeding onto another street. Now she would have to back track to get home.

"I think you should stay down," Alice suggested "The both of you,"

K-mart nodded but Claire sat up, just to annoy the blonde-so Alice thought.

"This house of yours," Claire began "It's not going to be filled with bombs or anything right?"

Alice chuckled "No. Just expect a lot of books,"

"No TV?" Claire asked

"Flat screen," The blonde assured

Claire nodded before leaning back into the seat and looking at the blonde's profile.

"We haven't properly met," Claire began and lazily held out her hand "I'm Claire Redfield,"

Alice took the offered hand for a quick shake "Alice Abernathy,"

Claire nodded "Wake me up when we get there,"

The blonde nodded "You can sit up if you like K-mart. Just don't get into your seat,"

The teenager sat up and fixed her hair "Have you been shot before?"

"Yes," Alice replied

"Does it hurt?" K-mart asked

"Yes it does," The older blonde replied

"Have you been near an explosion before?" The teenager asked

"No," Alice replied

She smiled to herself. It was nice having a young person around again. There was no one to ask a serious question or try to find her weakness. It was refreshing.

"Do you-"K-mart began

"K shut up. You can talk to Alice later," Claire groaned

The teenager smiled and shut her mouth while Alice's shoulders rocked with laughter.

* * *

End of CH2 I hope it was good.

I will try to update this story every Thursday or Wednesday and sometimes I'll update twice a week if I feel like it.

Btw for the Claire-lovers i will put the next two chapters in her point of view cause that's just how i roll, then i'll go back to Alice for the 2 chapters after that

until next time


	3. When to Stay and When to Leave

So I see this story is getting better and better yes? I originally wasn't going to update so uh surprise! Thanks to all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It means a lot.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Resident Evil

* * *

Chapter 3

When to Leave and When to Stay

Claire's POV:

_ "Claire?" Chris asked "Where are you?"_

_The burly man slowly opened the door to his sister's room, carefully looking around before stepping inside. He left it wide open, trying to urge his sister to make a run for it._

_ "Come on, Claire," Chris urged "I'm sorry I frightened you and K-mart,"_

_Claire held her hand firmly over her little sister's mouth. The sister's were under Claire's bed while another federal officer hid in the closet. The redhead was breathing as calmly and quietly as possible while trying to keep K-mart from screaming._

_ "Claire," Chris called "You know I would never hurt either of you,"_

_Her brother moved over to the closet and was tackled by the man in the closet. Chris's gun was thrown out of his hand as his back hit the floor. Claire met the man's blue eyes before pushing K-mart out from under the bed._

_ "Go!" Claire yelled, running after her sister_

_The sisters raced down the steps when a Hispanic woman stepped in front of them. Claire grabbed K-mart's shoulder and stood in front of her baby sister. The woman instantly put her gun away and looked behind the sisters._

_ "Where's Matt?" She asked_

_The sister's stared at her blankly, causing the woman to frown. IF the man upstairs was Matt, then he would be dead before they could even think about answering the question._

_ "Where do we go?" Claire asked_

_ "There's a car in the driveway," She stated "I'm going to get you two to the airport," _

"Claire," A voice called

The redhead snapped her eyes open and glared at the hand on her arm. Claire jerked her arm away and sat up in her seat. They were in a small room. The wall in front of her was covered in tools and shelves. They were obviously in a garage.

"We're here," Alice informed, as she stepped out of the car

Claire exited the car next before opening the back door for k-mart. The teenager happily hopped out the van and put her hands in her pockets. The redhead noticed Alice close the garage door before moving over to a door behind Claire.

"This leads to the kitchen," Alice informed

The redhead grabbed her sister's hand and followed the blonde into her house. The kitchen was an exact copy of the blonde herself. It was clean, neat, and orderly. Claire waited for K-mart to close the garage door before letting her hand go. The redhead stood on the other side of the island while Alice began to pull out menus from the drawer.

"I uh," The blonde began, before closing the drawer and facing the siblings "I have every menu for every restaurant in the city. Don't feel shy about calling if you want,"

Alice moved over to the refrigerator and looked around. She let the door slam as she opened the freezer. Claire looked around the kitchen; noticing how close she was to the kitchen knives, the redhead took out the biggest one. She placed it at her side and waited for the blonde to face her.

"Ah," Alice grinned, pulling out a carton of ice cream "There's food in the fridge if you don't want take out," The blonde continued

She walked over to the dish washer and pulled out a spoon. Claire stepped to the side of the island, slowly approaching the blonde. Alice stood up straight and closed the dishwasher door. She took 3 wide steps away from the redhead with a frown on her face.

"You really have trust issues," Alice acknowledged, looking at redhead with an impassive look

_Oh she's good_, Claire thought. She tilted her head ever so slightly and made a confused face at the older woman.

"Don't try to act innocent," Alice hissed, setting the ice cream and spoon onto the counter behind her "If I was going to kill you, don't you think I would've done it already?"

Claire glared at the woman. She read people better then Claire. The redhead hadn't even been able to see if the other woman was lying or what she was feeling. Her face was impassive and mostly blank.

"Everyone has a plan," The redhead finally hissed

"Yes," Alice agreed, taking a cautious step toward the redhead "I'm trying to help you,"

Claire stared at the blonde with a hard gaze. She had saved K-mart and her more than once and put her life on the line for the siblings. But so did Chris when he came from his tour. Not everyone, even those who save lives, can be trusted. The redhead looked at K-mart, who was watching the older woman with wide eyes. If Alice was telling the truth, then Claire wouldn't be able to take care of K-mart as well as Alice had. After all, if Alice hadn't stopped them early, the sisters would've been blown to pieces and shot. _What if it's part of his plans?_

Alice took another cautious step forward; her hand outstretched "Let me help you,"

The blonde gentle took Claire's wrist in her own. Claire instantly felt the pure panic race through her, and Alice's face became Chris's. The redhead leaped forward, shoving the knife into the blonde's left arm. Alice screamed in pain but gripped Claire's arms tightly, holding her in place. The redhead twisted the knife, causing her captor to scream.

"Claire!" K-mart yelled "Let her go!"

A door opened followed by running footsteps. Claire cursed and tried to pull away from Alice, who tightened her grip on Claire even more.

"What the fuck is going on?" A voice shouted

The redhead stopped trying to make the stab wound worse and focused on trying to get away from the blonde. A second pair of arms encircled Claire's waist and pulled her off Alice. The blonde grabbed the knife sticking out of her arm and clenched her teeth when she tried to pull it out. Claire didn't struggle against the person holding her. She was too shocked by what she did. The only time she had ever done that was out of self defense. Now she did it because she was paranoid. Claire was afraid for what the blonde was going to do. The person holding her set her down by K-mart and moved over to Alice. Claire remembered the raven haired woman from earlier. The new arrival cupped Alice's face and then looked at the knife in her friends arm.

"Are you ok?" She asked

The blonde nodded "You might want to step back,"

The woman nodded and took a few steps back. She glared at the redhead, who was quick to return the glare. Alice gripped the knife again, and bit her bottom lip. She gave a low cry as she ripped the knife from her arm. Alice let the knife fall onto the floor and gripped her arm. The blonde closed her eyes and began to count

"I'm going to get some help," The raven haired woman stated, and started to leave

Claire tensed. If the woman called for help, questions would be asked. The redhead would most likely be put in a jail and K-mart. She couldn't even begin to wonder where K-mart would go.

"Jill, don't," Alice ordered, opening her eyes "I'm fine,"

"You're fine?" Jill asked in shock "The bitch just stabbed you and you're fine? I can't wait to tell Carlos about this,"

"You can't," The blonde begged "I need you to keep this a secret,"

The raven haired woman stared at Alice "No, I can't do that. She has to go,"

"Please," Alice stated "You know what they'll do if the cops find out,"

Jill chuckled darkly before becoming utterly serious. She looked toward the redhead and the blonde teenager. The raven haired woman sighed before walking over to Alice and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you doing this because of-"

Alice cut Jill off by turning her head. Claire wondered what made Alice so determined to help them. Sure, she is a federal agent, but most of them never do their job as well as the blonde.

"I miss her too," Jill continued "I do. But this isn't a way to get her back. Alice, look at me,"

The blonde looked at her friend, making Jill cup her friend's cheek. "You don't own them anything. They cannot bring her back,"

Alice broke her gaze with Jill "I'm losing blood. I'm going to clean up,"

The blonde moved passed her friend and turned toward the siblings. Claire frowned at the clear hurt and curiosity on the blonde's face.

"Jill can show you to your rooms," She stated and turned toward Jill "Please keep this quiet,"

With that the blonde left; leaving Claire, K-mart, and a pissed off Jill. The raven haired woman looked sadly at the door way before placing a death glare on the redhead. Claire gave the raven haired woman one of her own. There was no way that she was going to be intimated so easily.

"You're lucky, Alice is so forgiving," Jill stated "But if you continue to do these fucked up games, I will kill you,"

"I'd like to see you try," Claire challenged

"Let's go find you both a room," Jill stated, completely unfazed by the redhead's comment

Claire followed closely behind Jill. The rest of the house was neat, and modern. They headed up a flight of stairs, and down the hallway. On the way there, they passed the bathroom. Alice was cleaning her wound and stitching it up.

"Your room is at the end of the hall," Jill stated "For safety reasons,"

"Safety doesn't last forever," Claire stated

The raven haired woman sighed "Alice has some clothes that I think would fit the both of you inside. She had them for someone else, but I think you'll like them,"

Jill opened the door to the room before moving pass the siblings. Claire brought K-mart into the room and closed the door. The room was very neat. The queen size bed had the covers neatly made and the curtains were tied back. There was a desk, 2 night stands, and a window seat. It reminded Claire of the room she had when she visited her brother in Russia. Only the walls were stone and there was a water mattress. The redhead went over to the desk and pulled open the drawer. There was a set of pencils and pens with a few pad and notebooks. K-mart moved over to the dresser and pulled out the top drawer.

"What you did was stupid," K-mart stated

"Excuses me?" Claire asked, crossing her arms over her chest and faced her sister

"You stabbed Alice," K-mart replied, turning to face her sister "She was only trying to help,"

"I just acted out of paranoia," Claire defended

There was no way she was going to reveal her weakness to her _little _sister. It would defeat the purpose of her role and make her look weak.

"You dreamed about Chris," The teenager acknowledged

Claire began to move passed her sister "I'm not having this conversation with you,"

"Then with who?" K-mart asked, standing in front of Claire "It's not like there's someone else you can tell,"

"Just leave it alone K," Claire sighed, turning to the door.

"You have to be nice;" K-mart called "She's the only one we have for help,"

The redhead hurried out of the room. When the door closed, she leaned against it. Claire ran a hand through her hair. She was going insane. The attacks haven't happened for the last 4 years. And now they were back to back; first the bridge, then the hospital, and finally on the way to Alice's house. Chris must really want them dead. Why? She couldn't understand or ever know where to begin. The redhead got off the door and headed down the hallway. She looked in the bathroom that Alice was once it. It was spotless, almost as if the blonde had never been there. The only evidence was the sink, which was water in it. Claire continued down the hallway, and halted at the top of the stairs when she heard Alice's and Jill's voices.

"-Jill, everyone knows it. You deserve to have some fun," Alice stated

"Are you sure? You nearly got killed quite a few times and you were just stabbed," Jill replied "I don't feel right just leaving,"

"Go," Alice urged "I'll be fine. Besides Rain will be waiting,"

_Rain, _Claire thought. A smiling Hispanic woman from her dream crossed her mind. The redhead shook her head, surely it was nothing.

"Ok," Jill began "Please be alive when I come back tomorrow,"

The blonde chuckled "I'll try my best. Oh my god, my ice cream,"

Claire smiled at Alice's statement.

"I'll see you later blonde," Jill remarked

"Sure thing," Alice called

The door opened and shortly closed. The redhead knew K-mart was right. She would have to be nice if she and K-mart were going to live. Alice would have to be treated better for this to work. Claire continued down the steps, careful not to make any noise. The redhead passed the fireplace but soon walked back to it. Her eyes were drawn to a picture of Alice with the man from the hospital. They were in front of a store in winter clothes. Claire picked up the picture and studied the building behind them. It was a store in Russia. The person who took the picture captured more of Alice than Nikoli. They were siblings, and in this picture you could tell. Alice had long brown hair and was at least 18 or younger. The man next to her looked the same. Claire felt like she had seen them before. Alice now had blonde hair but it was dark at the roots. _Did Alice dye her hair?_

"You aren't going to stab me again, are you?" Alice asked, her voice was between seriousness and teasing

Claire was startled and dropped the picture. The frames shattered as it hit the wood floor, causing the redhead to jump back some. She looked up at the blonde, who was drinking her melted ice cream out of the carton. Alice frowned as she moved over to the fallen frame.

"I'm- I'm so sorry," Claire began,

The redhead began picking up pieces of glass while Alice reached for the picture. The redhead stopped her activity and looked at the photo in Alice's hand. The photo was carefully folded. Explaining why so much more of the photo was on Alice's side. Claire watched as Alice unfolded the picture and gasped when she say the person. It was Chris. He was smiling with a coffee cup raised in the air. Chris was smiling and looked so happy.

_She knows Chris_, Claire realized, _I fell into his trap. _The redhead looked at the blonde, expecting her to shove the photo into her pocket and lie. Claire was momentarily shocked when she saw the look of confusion in the blonde's face. Her green eyes flickered across the photo before she flipped it over. There was nothing on the back. Alice looked at the picture side again and licked her lips.

"Who is that?" Claire asked

"I don't know," Alice began "He's was friend of Nikoli's when he was a kid. I know I've seen him and hung out with him. But I don't remember who he _is_. Why would Nikoli hide this from me?"

"That's-"Claire began but stopped herself

She didn't know Alice. Even if she looked familiar, she didn't know her. Claire sighed and studied her brother in the photo. He looked like the old Chris.

"What?" Alice asked, looking up at Claire

"Never mind," The redhead stated, shaking her head

"If you know-"Alice paused to look at Claire

The redhead shivered as the blonde's eyes flickered across her face. It was almost like Alice was trying to get inside her head. Claire glared at the blonde, hoping it would make her stop.

"Have we met before?" Alice asked

"I don't think so," Claire replied, honestly "I would remember someone like you if I did,"

"What's that suppose to mean?" The blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow

_It's means you're helpful, nice, and protective_ "Nothing. You're just a different person from others I know,"

Alice nodded, placing the photo into her breast pocket and stood up. Claire followed her action and looked around for a trash can. The blonde noticed what her companion was looking for.

"In the kitchen under the table," Alice informed

Claire nodded and moved passed Alice to throw out the glass. The blonde followed the redhead into the kitchen and looked at her watch.

"You guys should pack some clothes and put them in my car," Alice suggested "We have to leave soon,"

Claire was instantly on the defense "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. But if you haven't noticed there's a truck in front of the house, across the street," Alice explained "After Jill just sent me a text saying they made a call. Now go upstairs, pack, and get to my car. It's the blue car,"

The redhead nodded but hesitated to leave the room "How do I know I can trust you?"

Alice stopped drinking her ice cream and looked at the other woman "You _really _have trust issues,"

Claire rolled her eyes "That doesn't answer my question,"

"If you couldn't trust me, I wouldn't have saved you," Alice replied "How do I know I can trust you?"

The redhead scoffed and left the kitchen.

"There are bags in the closet!" Alice informed

Claire shook her head and hurried to the guestroom.

"K-mart," Claire called as she walked into the room

K-mart was in the middle of reading a book, but looked up at her sister anyway.

"What's up?" She asked

"We have to leave now," Claire stated

The blonde instantly closed the book "Did you kill Alice?"

The redhead pulled out the duffle bags in the closet and started to put clothes inside. "No K, I didn't kill her,"

"So then why are we leaving?"

Claire set some more clothes into the bag and met the teenager's eyes.

"Can we not repeat the first time we've done this?" She asked "Listen to me and do what I tell you do, quickly,"

K-mart nodded, putting the book on the bed. The teenager focused on stuffing the other bag with books and pajamas.

"Get them to the car," Alice ordered from down the hall

Claire took the two bags from the bed and hurried out the room with K-mart on her heels. Alice followed behind the teenager with two bags of her own.

"The car is unlocked so you both can get in," Alice stated "But I have to keys,"

Claire snickered as she walked down the stairs. All the lights were off and the television was on. The redhead led her sister into the garage. Alice was about to walk in after them when a knock echoed through the house.

"Alice," Nikoli stated "Open up,"

The blonde groaned then looked at Claire. The redhead raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fuck," Alice whispered "Get in the car and wait,"

The blonde handed Claire the keys to the car. The redhead looked up at the blonde with a questioning look.

"If I don't make it back in 10minutes you go," Alice informed

Claire opened her mouth to speak when Alice closed the garage door.

"Where is she going?" K-mart asked worriedly

"To save our asses," Claire replied as she got into the driver seat

K-mart got into the passenger seat.

"Lay down," Claire instructed "I don't want you getting shot ,"

The teenager nodded before laying down in the backseat of the car. Claire started the car and waited for Alice. They had 7 more minutes. The garage door flew open, revealing a running Alice and Nikoli. The blonde jumped in the car.

"Go," Alice demanded

Claire put the car in reverse while Nikoli ran into the garage. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Claire. Alice reached over to the steering wheel and turned it sharply. Nikoli fired a shot but Claire had no idea where it ended up.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Claire asked "I thought he was your brother,"

"He is," Alice stated "He wanted the both of you,"

Claire was about to ask why when bullets broke through the back window.

"Get down!" Alice demanded as she took the wheel "Push down on the gas!"

Claire leaned the seat back until she was eye level with K-mart. Her foot had as much pressure on the gas that was allowed.

"I'm so sorry," Alice stated

"Why?" Claire asked

"Not you," The blonde replied "Mila,"

"Who's Mila?" K-mart asked

"My car," Alice replied

More bullets hit the car in the rear. Claire held onto the seat in a death grip while the car made a sharp turn.

"Floor it, Claire," Alice demanded

"Already is," Claire informed

"Fuck me," The blonde murmured

"Really, in a situation like this," Claire teased

Alice laughed as she made another sharp turn and scarped another car. The blonde rolled down the windows and unlocked all the doors.

"Take off the seatbelts," The older blonde demanded

"Don't have one on!" K-mart shouted over the spray of bullets

"Same here," Claire grinned

Alice made another sharp turn before muttering something that Claire couldn't make out.

"Hey K," Alice called, looking over her shoulder

"Yeah," K-mart asked

"The duffle bags are in by you right?" the older blonde asked

The teenager nodded "Yeah,"

"Mind holding your breath for me when I say, kid?" Alice asked

"Nope," K-mart stated

Alice looked down at Claire, who glared, before steering to the left.

"Hold on," Alice demanded "K-mart, hold your breath,"

The car went airborne. The redhead closed her eyes the minute water began to flow into the car.

* * *

I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger but you know it's too tempting to ignore. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.


	4. Truth Be Told Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil, sad isn't?

I barely proofread because I was under pressure of a reviewer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review

Thank you to all who reviewed, favorite, and follow this story (It is becoming my favorite story too)

* * *

Chapter 4

Truth Be Told Part 1

Claire's POV:

Claire was greeted by the warm water of the Raccoon City Lake as the car slowly sank to the bottom. She opened her eyes when she began to feel someone shake her. Claire looked up at Alice, who was motioning to the window next to her. The redhead pushed herself off the seat and swam out the car window. She turned around so see Alice guiding K-mart into the open water. The teenager quickly joined her sister's side as they waited for Alice. The older blonde handed them a duffle bag and motioned for them to swim forward. Claire nodded, taking the bag from their protector, and dragging K-mart with her to the near shore. The short swim felt like forever as she pulled her sister's weight and the weight of the filled bag. Claire broke the surface of the water with a loud gasp while K-mart coughed.

"You okay?' Claire asked

"Yeah," K-mart gasped

The sisters dragged themselves onto the shore of the lake. Claire pushed herself out after tossing the bag next to K-mart, who was lying down.

"That's-"K-mart gasped "The second time I have-been in water today,"

Claire chuckled "But the water is warmer,"

Her sister chuckled as she began to shiver "The air is colder,"

The redhead nodded as she pushed her wet hair out of her face. Claire began to feel a cold gust of wind, making goose bumps rise on her skin. Alice slowly crawled onto the shore with the last three bags around her back. The blonde threw the bags over herself and checked her breast pocket. Alice sighed in relief and looked at the shiver sisters.

"K-mart," Alice began "In the bag next to you, there should some jackets,"

The teenager nodded and went searching through the bag. The blonde took her jacket and handed it to the redhead. Claire shook her head.

"Take it," Alice urged

Claire shook her head, resulting in the dry jacket to be thrown at her. Before she could object, the blonde ran back into the water. The redhead glared at the spot Alice had once stood before unzipping the jacket and slipping into it. Claire smiled at the heat Alice left inside of it. The redhead inhaled Alice's scent deeply and smiled. _Did I just-_Claire thought as she quickly exhaled. She shook her head and tried to get the blonde out of her head. It didn't help that she wore her jacket that was for sure.

"W-why did A-Alice go back in the wat-er?" K-mart asked

Claire frowned after trying to forget about the blonde. She hesitantly searched the water and didn't see anything moving. The redhead's brows furrowed.

"Maybe she left something in the car," Claire shrugged

K-mart nodded, not willing to take her eyes off the water. Alice's head broke the surface of the water as she spit water out of her mouth.

"You guys ok?" Alice asked

"Yeah," K-mart replied

The older blonde nodded as she quickly got back on land. She dug her phone out of her pocket and sat down before answering it.

"Hey," Alice stated gently "I'm fine. I just won't be home for a while. No, everything is fine." The blonde smiled "No, she's calm. Don't worry about me, worry about your girlfriend. Sure thing, Jill, sure thing,"

Alice hung up the phone and looked around. The three sat in silence; not really knowing what to do or what to say. _Where does Nikoli fit into all of this?_ Claire thought. Nikoli knew Chris. Nikoli was born and raised in Russia while she and Chris visited Russia. The redhead couldn't recall seeing the man until today but felt like she knew Alice from way before. How was that possible?

"What do we do now?" K-mart asked, rattling Claire back to reality

The older blonde jumped slightly "Uh, the bakery. My grandparents would surely take us in without hesitation,"

"What about the situation?" Claire asked "Wouldn't you be endangering them?"

"No one would go there," Alice assured "There's something about my grandparents that scare people off,"

"Are you sure the bakery is open?" Claire asked

Alice looked at her watch "It's only 5:39. It's open for another 5 hours,"

Claire nodded while K-mart looked at Alice suspiciously.

"Where are we going before then?" K-mart asked

"Western Style Bar," Alice replied

"Why there?" Claire asked

"There's very helpful friend, who works there," The blonde vaguely informed

The teenager groaned "We have to walk, don't we?"

Alice nodded "I'll take the bags so it should be fine,"

Claire stood up and held out her hand for K-mart, who gladly took it.

"This day has been every eventful," Alice muttered as they walked onto the sidewalk

OxOxOxOxOxOxO

After 30minutes of walking in Raccoon City, the three women stopped in front of a bar. A dark skinned, bald and brawny man stood out front as he smoked a cigarette. Beside him was another dark skinned man with a beard and mustache, who was smoking an alternate. Both men looked at the approaching women and smiled at the blonde. The bald man leaned against the wall while the other man lifted up his hat and flicked his alternate away.

"Well I'll be damned," The man with the hat smiled "Alice-motherfucking-Abernathy has returned,"

Alice smiled, pulling the bags down by her feet "Not for the reason you think, L.J,"

The redhead raised an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut. If Alice was a federal agent, what would she be doing with weed smokers? L.J. hugged Alice. The man on the wall tossed his cigarette away and approached the blonde as well.

"Why are you all wet?" He asked

L.J. looked at the blonde again "More like damp,"

Alice chuckled "Does it really matter?"

Both men exchanged a look before shaking their heads. L.J. and the other man looked at the women behind their friend. Claire couldn't help but shoot a glare at them.

"I don't suppose you're not here for the beer and wings," The bald man guessed

"I need a serious favor," Alice stated

The bald man nodded "L.J put their bags in my car,"

L.J. looked at the man "Nigga you crazy. The fuck do I look like?"

"Come on, man," The other frowned "I'll give you some free beers for the rest of the night,"

L.J. sighed "Alright. But free all night,"

"All night," The bald man confirmed

L.J. nodded before smiling at Alice "Great to see you again," He held up at a hand at K-mart and Claire "Nice meeting ya'll,"

The bald man motioned for the ladies to follow him inside. Alice looked behind her and gave the siblings a supportive smile.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Claire hissed

The man led the women through the dark bar. Drunken laughter echoed over the low music and television while smoke clouded the air. Claire involuntarily coughed and put her arm over her face. The man led them into an office, and quickly shut the door once the women were inside. Claire noticed how nice and clean the office was compared to the bar outside. On the desk, a tag said 'Luther West'. Luther took a seat while Alice moved over to a book shelf on the other side of the room. K-mart sat on a couch by the window and Claire shortly joined her.

"What do you need, Alice?" Luther asked, watching at his friend

"I'm not sure yet," Alice replied, studying pictures on the wall

Luther smiled "I have never heard you say that before,"

"Don't get excited," The blonde snickered "This isn't some weird booty call,"

Claire immediately looked Luther over. The man had eyes wandering all over the blonde. The redhead felt a heat feeling creep through her. Claire didn't have time to analyze it when a book was slid back into place roughly.

"You still have your S.T.A.R.S badge?" Alice asked, turning to face the man

"I do," Luther assured

"We need guaranteed protection," Alice stated, sitting in the chair in front of Luther's desk

The man sat up in chair and leaned against the edge of the desk "For how long?"

The blonde shrugged "I don't know. But we need it,"

"What am I up against?" He asked

"I don't know. I can send you a report on the first two incidents I experienced today," Alice informed "Nikoli is in on it. So I don't suggest getting him, or Carlos involved,"

Luther sighed "Damn. I can protect you. I suggest that tonight you three stay with me and after a few days go to your grandparents,"

"I was going to go there today and stay with you after I spend about 6 days there,"

Luther nodded "Come over anytime you feel like it,"

Alice smiled "Thank you,"

"Don't thank me. I owe you everything," Luther smiled back

Claire was intrigued by their relationship. Luther was so willing to do anything Alice asked, despite the fact that he has feelings for her.

"So I guess that involves the stab wound," Luther asked

The blonde looked down at her bandaged arm "I think so. I think I should rewrap it,"

Luther smiled-with what Claire thought was suppose to be his charming smile-and stood up from his seat. Alice stood with him and pulled him into a hug. After a few seconds, Luther slid a hand onto her lower back. Claire glared at him. The hug was a bit too long for her liking. _Why do I care? Alice is a grown woman, and is probably married anyway, _Claire thought.

_Oh please, you know that there is no ring on her finger_, her mind countered.

_So, what if I did?_

_You just don't want to deal with the fact that you like her, _

_I do not, _Claire objected, crossing her arms over her chest

_Keep telling yourself that, _her mind stated

"-could go," Alice stated

Claire blinked and looked at the two people in the room. Luther had left at some point and Alice was sitting in a chair, her head lazily looking at the teenager. Claire looked at her sister, who had a finger on her lips and stared at the ground.

"I say we go to Tall Hill bakery," K-mart suggested "I hear they have amazing treats,"

Alice laughed "They do. It's my grandparent's store,"

"Really," K-mart gasped

The older blonde nodded, making K-mart squeal. Claire winced at the loud, high pitched sound while the other blonde chuckled. A low chirping quieted Alice's laughter as she pulled out her phone.

"Who is it?" Claire asked

The blonde frowned and quickly stood up "Who is this?"

"You know who I am," A man stated

Claire stiffened at the deepness of the voice and how loud he was. The redhead could easily hear what was being said. K-mart glared at phone as if she knew who was on the other end of the line.

"How did you get this number?" Alice asked

"We're old friends, Alice," He stated "All I had to do is ask Nikoli for it,"

"Where is he?" The blonde asked

"Safe. You have something I want," He replied

Alice hung up, not willing to continue the conversation. The blonde looked at the siblings then the window.

"Get down," Alice demanded roughly

Claire and K-mart got onto the floor while Alice went over to the window.

"What's out there?" Claire asked

The blonde clicked her tongue "Nothing th-"

Alice opened the window "Get to the car and have Luther take you to my grandparents,"

Claire sat up "Wait! Where are you going?"

Before Claire could get an answer, Alice jumped onto the fire escape and hurried down to the street. K-mart sat up, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Where is she going?" K-mart frowned

"We have to get to the car," Claire informed

The redhead was about to sit up when a spray of bullets impacted the room. Claire threw herself over K-mart until the spray of bullets ended.

"Hey!" Luther called

The redhead looked toward the open door and spotted Luther on the ground.

"I'm getting you out," He mouthed "Crawl over with the kid,"

Claire nodded and looked at K-mart "Are you ok?"

The teenager shook her head. Claire looked her sister over and saw the blood seeping through her shirt sleeve. The redhead let a tear escape her eye.

"I'll be fine," K-mart assured

Claire nodded and the siblings began to crawl in the man's direction. Luther took K-mart into the hallway first before Claire followed.

"Where's Alice?" Luther asked

"She ran off," Claire replied

The man's eyes grew wide "Get to the car. Come on,"

Luther took off with the sisters running behind him. He took the front seat of his Mustang while Claire took the passenger seat and K-mart took the back. L.J. jumped in beside K-mart a second before Luther drove off down the street.

"Where is she going?" K-mart asked

"She saw someone," Luther informed "She's acting on instinct,"

"So far her instincts were to protect us," Claire informed "This is different,"

Luther shook his head "Alice knows you are safe with me. Why she just went to take out the assassin on her own is not something I understand,"

Luther turned a corner when Alice was thrown into the street. The blonde slowly backed away but didn't move.

"Alice!" K-mart hollered

Luther hit the brakes, but it wasn't enough. The car hit Alice, making her go over the car. Everyone turned around and watched as Alice jumped off the roof of the car and continue to run after the guy.

"Goddamn!" L.J. shouted "She is one crazy bitch!"

"Alice," Luther growled and turned to Claire "Keep your heads down,"

Claire didn't listen and watched as Alice turned a corner "We have to help her,"

Luther rolled his eyes and put the car in reverse. As they rolled back onto the main road, cars honked at them before Luther continued down the road. Alice was much further down the street than Claire thought she would be. The blonde moved passed people on the sidewalk gracefully, barely touching anyone in the process.

"Someone's gonna have to go after her," L.J. informed "She's not going to stop,"

Claire badly wanted to tell them that show would do it but she couldn't abandon K-mart.

"I can do it," L.J. offered

"The fuck, nigga _you _crazy," Luther smiled "You're smoking ass can't even run down the street,"

"Man, fuck you," L.J. hissed

"I don't go there man," Luther laughed

"Claire can," K-mart suggested "She ran track in high school,"

"So did Alice," Luther informed "Claire make sure you run your fastest. Alice was one hell of a hurdler,"

They sped onto the bridge and Luther pressed onto the brake. The traffic was horrible; there was no way they were going to catch up to the blonde if they waited for the cars to move.

"Watch the girl," Luther demanded as he and Claire exited the car

Claire sprinted in the direction she last saw Alice. The blonde was chasing a man in black and was extremely close to him. The redhead cut behind a car and entered the lane with Alice.

"A!" Luther hollered, following the redhead

Alice kept running, only sparing a glance over her shoulder and sped up. Claire pushed herself to go faster.

"Get K-mart!" Claire ordered "She's speeding up!"

The redhead smiled while the second pair of footsteps receded and died down. Claire followed Alice off the bridge and onto the sidewalk. She was in arms length of the blonde when they ran across the street. The man in black ran into a building and Alice followed. Claire ran through the revolving door and bumped into Alice. The two nearly fell, but Alice stood still while Claire held onto her. The blonde was breathing normally while Claire tried to catch her breath.

"I lost him," Alice informed "I lost the son of a bitch,"

"Why-why did you follow him? Claire asked

"It wasn't him that I meant to go to. He was setting up a machine gun pointed at the window," Alice explained "I only chased him because he tipped me off,"

"What do you mean?"

"He kissed my cheek and muttered something in Russia," Alice stated and pulled a folded photo out of her pocket "Then he handed me this before he threw me in front of Luther's car,"

Claire looked at it "Do you know what's in it?"

"No," The blonde replied as she opened the picture

Claire's heart nearly froze at the picture. It was Alice and herself lying in the snow in Russia. They had cups in her hands and were sitting very close together. Alice was smiling at Claire, who was leaning in toward her. Claire instantly remembered that day.

OxOx

_Claire stood on the Abernathy's porch in her winter clothes. Chris said he was going to hang out with his friend and to come over when she was done with her chores. The redhead nervous knocked on the door. She had seen the handsome brute with his sister several times and occasionally talked to her. Claire was head over heels for the brunette. She always wondered what it would be like to talk to her alone, and place a kiss on her f-_

_The door opened, breaking the redhead's train of thought, revealing Alice Abernathy. The brunette had a hat on and was still in her pajamas; a tank top and shorts._

_ "Hey Claire," Alice smiled "What are you doing here?"_

_ "I-uh," Claire began "I was uh looking for Chris. He said he would be here,"_

_The brunette bit her lip and raised an eyebrow "Mmm," Alice let her lip go "They were. Sorry. My dad thought it would be a good idea to go play ice hockey,"_

_Claire nodded slowly "Why didn't you go with them?"_

_ "I wanted to go get some coffee and maybe a pastry in a few minutes," Alice stated "Do you want to come inside?"_

_Claire's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Alice was inviting her inside her house. At a loss for words, Claire nodded._

_ "Give me a second," Alice implored "I just have to change,"_

_1 Hour Later_

_Alice and Claire took a seat in the untouched snow in the park. They were sipping their coffee and talking about random things._

_ "So how about personal information," Claire asked_

_Alice sipped her coffee "What do you wish to know?"_

_ "Your age, middle name, the usual,"_

_ "Let's see," Alice grinned "I'm 17; my middle name is Casey,"_

_Claire grinned; Alice was only a year older than her. She felt herself sag in relief. Chris always joked at Alice was way older than her and wouldn't be interested in dating a younger kid. The redhead felt confident that she could get Alice to agree to be her girlfriend. Claire smile widened at the thought._

_ "What's so funny?" Alice asked, smiling at her_

_Claire sipped her coffee "I have a secret,"_

_ "Are you going to tell me?" Alice asked_

_Claire began to lean in toward the brunette "How good are you at keeping a secret?"_

_Alice gave it some thought "Pretty damn good. Now spill,"_

_ "I really like you, Alice," Claire whispered and kissed the brunette_

_ OxOx_

Claire looked at the blonde beside her, who was looking at the picture then around the building's lobby. The redhead _knew _Alice. She had a _crush _on Alice. _Explains why she looked so damn familiar_, Claire thought, _maybe that's why I smelt her jacket._ The redhead looked at Alice. The hair was a bit of a factor in changing her appearance, but the eyes and the lips were unmistakable.

"Do you remember anything?"Claire asked

Alice shook her head "No. I don't. Do you?"

"I do," Claire replied

The blonde rubbed her forehead "Let's get back to the others. How's K-mart?"

"Safe with L.J. and Luther," Claire assured

They exited the building while Alice refolded the picture and put it in her breast pocket. Claire wished the picture had never shown up. She was instantly remembering all the feelings she had for Alice, who had no memory of their relationship. The redhead waited by a lamppost while Alice pulled out her cell phone.

"Luther," Alice stated "We're fine. We're by the science convention building on Main and Broad. Alright, just hurry,"

The blonde hung up the phone and yawned "Are you ok?"

Claire chuckled "You don't have to check every time something happens,"

Alice shrugged "What happened that day? In the photo,"

The redhead instantly became nervous and avoided Alice's eyes. She didn't want to sound weird or like a little kid with a stupid crush. But Alice wanted to know-that didn't mean she had to tell. Claire sighed, she didn't want to lie nor did she want to keep Alice from the truth.

"We went out to a bakery," Claire finally confessed "Chris and Nikoli and your dad went to play ice hockey. We got our food then we went to eat at the park. We were talking and then I uh kissed you,"

Alice's face didn't give a hint about what she felt or was thinking "That's all?"

"All I can remember," Claire replied honestly

The blonde nodded "Did I kiss back?"

Claire shrugged "I didn't get to remember everything,"

Alice nodded and put her hands in her pocket. Claire studied the other woman for the millionth time that day. Alice's body language screamed frustration. The redhead saw Luther's car heading toward them and quickly asked a question pinching at her mind.

"Why can't you remember anything?" Claire asked

"I don't know," Alice whispered

Luther pulled up next to Claire. The redhead started for the passenger door, when Alice grabbed her shoulder.

"I get shotgun,"

"No fair," Claire glared

"I'm older," Alice countered "I get shotgun,"

The redhead rolled her eyes and reluctantly got into the backseat. K-mart threw her arms around her sister.

"Thank you, Alice," K-mart smiled

The blonde nodded. Claire had the weird sense of déjà vu as a flashback come back to her

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

_Alice held K-mart's hand while the two walked over to the car. Claire was racing Chris to the car and was the loser. They foursome had gone ice skating on the lake outside of town. K-mart, who spent her time with the brunette, was going on and on about much she had. _

_ "Are you guys already to go?" Alice asked as she helped K-mart into the car_

_ "Sure," Claire stated as she reached for the passenger door_

_Alice closed the door the minute Claire got it open. The redhead glared at her friend, who smiled smugly._

_ "I get shotgun," Alice stated_

_ "No fair," Claire playfully glared_

_ "I'm older," Alice smirked "If something bad happens I have a better chance at surviving it,"_

_ "That's a morbid way of thinking about it," Claire thought_

_The brunette shrugged "I get shotgun,"_

_ "Fine," Claire groaned as she got into the backseat_

_ "Thank you, Alice," K-mart smiled_

_The brunette nodded and pulled her hat down lower on her head. _

_ OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx_

Claire looked back at her sister. K-mart was taller, bigger, and more mature than the 5 year old she was when Alice met her. It was likely that she wouldn't be recognized.

"You guys can sleep if you want," Alice suggested

"I'm not 5, Alice," K-mart grinned "I'll live without a nap,"

The blonde looked at the teenager and gasped "K-mart, you were shot!"

"It's nothing," K-mart assured

Alice turned around and leaned into the back seat "Roll up your sleeve,"

The blonde teenager didn't move, making Alice growl "K-mart,"

K-mart sighed and rolled up her sleeve. She leaned closer to Alice, who examined the cut.

"I don't feel faint," K-mart informed

"Your lucky it's only a skin wound," Alice smiled

"Alice, as much as I love you, you need to quit distracting me with your ass," Luther began

The older blonde rolled her eyes and turned back around "Just get us to my grandparents please,"

* * *

Review my readers review!


	5. Truth Be Told Part 2: Rain Sound

Before we begin there are a few things to go over:

I know the age thing is probably confusing as hell so I will post it;

Alice & Rain-27

Claire & Betty-26

K-mart-16

Chris & L.J-29

Luther-28

Nikoli -30

Isaacs Abernathy & OC Sasha Abernathy-74 (This is Doctor Isaacs but I just put Isaacs as his first name)

Charles Ashford -48

NEXT:

Happy Friday-about time

SECOND:

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil

FINALLY:

Thank you all for the reviews! You keep this story alive-literally.

Ok enjoy chapter uh 5, right? Look at that, we made it to chapter 5!

Warning: I didn't check anything, please go easy on me

* * *

Chapter 5

Truth Be Told Part 2: Rain Sound

Alice's POV:

The blonde sleepily watched outside the window next to her as they waited to get out of traffic. Alice was tired, annoyed, confused, and sore. After all the running, shooting, yelling, federal paper work, and getting hit by cars-she just wanted to sleep. Unluckily for her, the day wasn't even close to being done with. Alice closed her eyes briefly, trying to remember anything from her teenage years. The blonde remembered Nikoli, her house, her parents and a few faces. One was the man in the photo of her and Nikoli at a café, another was a child about 5 or 7, and the other was Claire. Alice opened her eyes and inhaled deeply. A sharp pain in her hip and legs made her groan lowly. Luther looked at his friend with concern.

"You alright," Luther asked

Alice nodded "I'm fine,"

The blonde looked at the people in the backseat. K-mart was listening to music as she played with her IPod. Claire was leaning against the window, fast asleep, while L.J. had disappeared.

"Where's L.J.?" Alice asked, turning to Luther

The man smiled "He left to check on the bar,"

The blonde nodded in understanding before looking back out the window. The traffic was close to letting up. Alice sighed and looked into the rear view mirror. The teenager looked a bit like the little girl she remembered. Her hair was longer, and she was more grown up. But her eyes and her personality didn't seem to change. She had learned a bit too much in one day. Alice knew Claire, K-mart, and the man in the photo but couldn't remember anything. Why was that anyway? She couldn't remember a thing from her years in Russia for as long as she could remember. Alice passed it off as something not to lose sleep over. But she knew Claire.

"Traffic is over ladies," Luther announced

Alice groaned "Let them have a few minutes of sanity,"

"Sanity," K-mart exclaimed "What are you? A psychologist,"

"Who's a psychologist?" Claire yawned

The blonde chuckled "No one is a psychologist. K-mart is just overreacting,"

K-mart glared at the older blonde before putting her ear bud back into her ear. Claire rubbed her eyes before leaning forward into the front of the car.

"How long before we get there?" The redhead asked

"Uh," Alice yawned "I think maybe 5 or 15minutes. Depends on traffic,"

"Traffic shouldn't be a problem," Claire informed "I didn't see anything earlier,"

"True but we went to the right not the left," Alice corrected

"So? This city isn't that big that we can't take a detour," Claire replied

"True," Luther joined in "A detour can only take about five minutes,"

Alice bobbed her head "True. Alright we'll take a detour if there's traffic,"

Claire smiled victoriously and lightly nudged the blonde "Where would you be without me huh?"

Alice laughed lightly; she truly had no idea where'd she be. The redhead leaned back in her seat while Alice continued to look out the window.

"Hey Luther," Alice stated, looking at the driver

"What's up, Alice?" Luther asked, meeting his friend's eyes for a moment

"When I started high school here, did I talk about anyone I left behind?" Alice questioned

The man stroked his beard for a moment "You did. You talked about an uh Chris, Claire, Dahlia, Nikoli, and someone else. I think a Viktoria and Michael,"

The blonde searched her brain for faces to match the names to. _Chris, Dahlia, Viktoria, Michael _Alice repeated in her mind, _Nothing. _

_ "_Why do you ask?" Luther asked

Alice shot him a glare, making him raise his eyebrows and focus on the road. The blonde was not about to tell him about her questionable memory loss, it wasn't something people needed to know. Alice knew K-mart was not always the girl's name; no one would name their kids that. The blonde wasn't exactly sure if there was a K-mart in Russia, but you could never be sure if you haven't checked. Alice rubbed the back of her neck and reached into her breast pocket. She pulled out the two pictures and put them into her pocket. She couldn't risk being interrogated by her grandparents. If anyone had the eye of a vulture it was her grandfather. Alice began to fix her hair and pinch her cheeks. The blonde pulled down the visor and checked her appearance. It was a good thing she had a great poker face, it would come in handing. Alice was going to try and check her legs when the bewilder looks on Claire and K-mart's faces made her raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What?" Alice asked

"Huh?" Luther asked

The blonde rolled her eyes "Not you Luther," She pointed to the siblings "You two,"

K-mart smirked "We were just wondering who you were trying to impress, Alice,"

Alice playfully glared at the teenager and put the visor up "I'm trying to look as 'normal' as possible so that my grandfather doesn't start WW3 because of how many near death accidents I've had today,"

"Speaking of that," Luther joined in "How do you feel after being hit by a car?"

Alice saw K-mart nodded furiously "How did it feel? It couldn't have hurt because you just got up and ran after that guy,"

"When Luther hit me with the car it hurt but not enough to do any damage," Alice confessed "The second time I got hit-"

"You got hit twice!" K-mart and Claire exclaimed

Alice grinned and held up 4 fingers "4 time to be exact,"

"How are you still alive?" K-mart shouted

"The second time I got hit, I went over the car. Not too much damaged was caused," Alice continued "The other two times just knocked me down. But my legs feel like shit,"

"Are you okay?" Claire asked

The blonde nodded "I'm bad ass Abernathy, I'll live,"

Luther pulled the car in front of Tall Hill bakery rather quickly. Alice cracked her knuckles and looked around.

"Notice anything?" Alice asked

"No," Luther replied "What me to go in?"

The blonde shook her head and turned to the sisters "I'll let you know when it's safe to come in,"

Alice stepped out of the car and stretched. Her back popped several times as a strangled sigh escaped her lips. The blonde closed the car door and rubbed her hands together. She gave Luther a single nod before turning to the building.

"Alice," Claire called

Alice looked at the redhead. Claire searched her face for something and didn't seem to find it.

"Be careful," Claire stated

The blonde nodded winked at her "I'll be just fine,"

Alice faced the building again and walked up to the bakery. The store front windows showed the workers talking in the back and a few eating customers in the room. Alice opened the door and looked around for her grandmother. The old woman didn't seem to be in sight but the blonde knew she was here-somewhere. A light cough made Alice's eyes slit. Something was wrong down here. The blonde headed straight for the door in the back of the bakery. She put her hand on the doorknob when a man called out to her.

"Ma'am you can't go up there," One of the workers stated

Alice turned around "I can," She read his name tag before looking at him again "Listen Todd, I know you're new but the people who own this place are my closest friends,"

"You can't go up there,"

Todd grabbed Alice's arm tightly. The blonde punched the young man in the face with her free hand and pulled out her gun after the sound of shuffling filled the air. Alice looked up from the bleeding young man to face the barrel of several guns pointed in her face.

"Ma'am, drop your weapon," a man demanded

"Stop calling me ma'am," Alice demanded "You make me sound like I'm fucking 45,"

"Drop your weapon," He repeated

"You drop your weapon," Alice hissed

The blonde tightened her grip on her gun, not willing to follow anyone's orders at the moment. She had a job to do and she was damn sure that she was going to get it done.

"You do know you're out numbered right?" Todd asked, wiping the blood off his face

Alice glared at the man "You do know that I just broke your nose,"

Todd sneered at the blonde "Sure,"

"What the fuck do you want with them?" Alice ordered

"Alice," A familiar voice called "Is that you dear?"

The blonde didn't take her eyes off the people in front of her. The bell over the door opened and Claire stepped into the bakery with her own gun pointed at the men.

"Get back in the car!" Alice demanded

"Don't shoot!" A familiar man yelled

Alice's grandparents ran into the room from the kitchen with worried looks on their faces. A few men put their guns down but Alice and three others had their guns drawn.

"Drop your weapon," Todd demanded "Both of you,"

"What the hell is going on?" Claire demanded

Alice glared at the redhead. She didn't understand why Claire was putting her life on the line for her. The blonde was grateful for it and had a great amount of respect for the redhead but it was a reckless action. Alice could take care of herself, she didn't want someone to try and get killed because of her again.

"Alice," Her grandmother called "Put it down,"

Alice looked at her grandparents. Her grandma was looking at her with a pleading expression while her grandfather was glaring at Claire. The blonde looked back at the men, who also began to point guns at Claire.

"If she gets touched," Alice warned "I will hurt them,"

The blonde slowly pointed her gun at the ceiling and put the safety on. She put the gun back in the waist band of her jeans and put her hands at her side. The men turned their full attention on Claire, making the blonde nervous. Alice made her way from behind the men and stood in front of Claire.

"Pointing your guns doesn't always work you know?" Alice stated and turned to the redhead

Claire already put her gun away and was looking at the blonde with a blank look. Alice turned to her grandparents, who were staring at her and Claire.

"What's with the guards?" Alice asked

"We're from the police department, alright Blondie?" Todd answered "We were assigned to protect them,"

The blonde whipped her head at the man and glared "Was I talking to you?"

Todd grinned "I heard about you,"

Alice growled at the man, who winked at the redhead. The blonde imagined herself walking over to the man and punching him in the face until he couldn't be recognized.

"Alice," Her grandmother began, pulling her into a hug "I'm so happy you're alright,"

The blonde nodded "I'm glad you're ok too,"

"Alice," Her grandfather stated with a single nod

Alice smiled at him before pulling away from her grandmother. The older woman had more white in her pale blonde hair. Her face had at least a thousand new wrinkles from over night. However, her eyes were still a chilling gray. Alice turned to the men behind her then looked at Claire before looking at her grandmother.

"Can we go upstairs?" Alice asked her grandmother

The woman nodded happily "Bring your friend too,"

Alice nodded and turned to Claire "You can uh get-"

Claire dipped her in agreement and headed back out the store. Alice's grandparents headed to the back of the store and the men moved out the way for them. The blonde stood by the entrance, waiting for Claire and K-mart, as Todd strolled over. Alice rolled her eyes as she leaned against the table behind her.

"So badass Abernathy," He started

"Kick ass Abernathy," Alice corrected, pushing herself off the table

Todd nodded "Right. So uh is your friend available?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably as anger ran through her body. Alice knew what it was but she wasn't about to admit it. Not to anyone or even herself. She was jealous. The blonde figured that the feeling was from her previous relationship with Claire. If only she knew what type of relationship it was.

"I think she's engaged," Alice lied

Todd frowned at her statement "Shame,"

The blonde shrugged. Her jealous was receding quickly as Claire and K-mart entered the bakery. Todd mock saluted to Alice before moving back to the kitchen. The blonde rubbed her hands together and started walking to the back of the bakery. Alice opened the door and lazily jogged up the steps. The blonde brought her foot up and brought it down. Instead of a firm, wooden step beneath her foot Alice met the air. Her other foot came up and she fell forward. A chain of curses escaped her mouth as laughter echoed through the hallway. Alice stood up and angrily marched up the stairs.

"Are you ok?" Claire giggled

"Yeah," Alice mumbled "Just fine,"

"What was that Alice?" K-mart laughed

"Shut up K," Alice demanded as she stormed into her grandparent's living room

The three were met by confused old people. Alice's grandfather sat in the recliner while her grandmother sat in the chair across from her husband.

"Come on," K-mart laughed, tears flowing down her face "I-I mean you just got yourself mad skill points,"

The older blonde smirked against her will as she headed over to the couch. Alice took the seat by the recliner while Claire and K-mart sat down next to her. Everyone waited for K-mart to stop chuckling before a word was said. Sasha and Isaacs Abernathy were studying the 2 younger women. Isaacs glared at the redhead while Sasha was smiling at the blonde.

"How are you, Alice?" Sasha asked "We heard about your day,"

Alice's smile was wiped off completely "I'm fine. It was like another day at work," The blonde shrugged "I guess without the paper work and the fact that it's the weekend,"

"I see you have reunited with your past," Isaacs huffed

"Not exactly," Alice replied "There are still some loose ends,"

The blonde looked at the entertainment system in front of her and noticed the pictures. Alice stood up from the couch and walked up to the pictures.

"What do you remember?" Sasha asked

"Not much," Alice stated "Just faces and feelings,"

The blonde looked over the pictures. There were a few of her as a child with her brother and others were family pictures. Alice looked at the picture of herself, Nikoli, and the other man at the café. It was the one in her pocket. Beside it was a picture of her and Claire. They were in bathing suits with ice cream in their hands. Alice was smiling and Claire was sticking her tongue at the camera. Alice didn't miss their interlocked hands. The blonde picked up the photo.

"That was the last time we saw you before you moved here," Sasha informed

Alice nodded, facing the others "I remember,"

"You do?" Claire and Sasha asked in unison

"Can I see?" K-mart asked, reaching for the picture

The blonde nodded and handed the picture to K-mart. The teenager had the perfect '0o0' expression on her face.

"Why I am not surprised," Isaacs snorted "You can remember things _not _involving your family and home land,"

The blonde looked at her grandfather, revealing the shock on her face "How could you say that? You act like I _wanted _to forget. I come here every day because this is the closest thing to my homeland and my past,"

"But you could've avoided those few years ago," Isaacs hissed "Yo-,"

"Stop it! It's not her fault," Sasha chastised "It couldn't have been helped,"

Alice looked at her grandmother "What are you talking about?"

Sasha looked at her granddaughter perplexedly "You don't remember?"

"Obvious not, Sasha," Isaacs stated "She _doesn't _want to remember, remember?"

The blonde walked over to her grandmother and kneeled by her side. She took the woman's light hand in her own.

"What couldn't have been helped?" Alice asked

Sasha looked at Claire and K-mart then Isaacs before looking into her granddaughter's eyes.

"You came to America for Claire and Dahlia," Sasha informed

"What!" K-mart exclaimed

Alice looked at the siblings then her grandmother. Claire looked confused rather than shocked. Granted, the redhead still had her memories and was slowly putting the pieces together. On the other hand, Alice was completely in the dark. _No, she didn't just say that. Why would I leave my-_The truth hit Alice like a train.

_She_ _used to be in love with Claire_.

That explains the jealous, the renewing feeling of attraction to the redhead. Alice shook her head; she was getting lost in her thoughts. The blonde looked into Sasha's grey eyes. There was more to the story than love.

"Something happened," Alice began "I wouldn't have just lost my memory because of love. What was it?"

Sasha took a deep breath and squeezed Alice's hand for support "I hate to talk about this," She chuckled nervously

"It's alright," Alice assured "Whatever it is can't happen again,"

Isaacs snorted "It could always happen again, Маленький Али,"

The blonde looked at the man, ready to fire off her worst threat, when she noticed the sadness on the man's face. His normally blank face was full of worry and his bluish-green eyes sparkles with unshed tears.

"What does that mean?" K-mart asked

"What?" Isaacs asked softly

"Malen'ky Ali," K-mart sounded out

"It means Little Ali," Alice replied

The blonde hadn't thought about the nickname, it just sounded as if she heard it a million times. _Wait a minute_. Alice shook her head again. She had to stay on one thought before going onto another.

"What happened to me?" Alice asked her grandfather

The man blinked back his tears and opened his mouth to speak but Sasha's voice filled the room instead.

"It happened on your last under cover case," Sasha began "You were on a helicopter with Angela and a few others,"

_Angela._ Alice clenched her teeth and blinked away the forming tears in her eyes. This was a part of her life she couldn't recall.

"You were over a lake when the helicopter was having difficulty operating," Sasha continued "Something happened and you had a large object sticking out of your torso,"

Alice looked down at her body. She always wondered where the long scar across her belly was from.

"The helicopter went down and landed in the lake. No one knew what was going on and-"Sasha let a few tears escape from her eyes "You died, Alice"

The blonde took her hand away from the older woman and stood up. She died. That explained so much. The cells in her body, in her _brain_, were dying each second. Parts of her brain stopped function from loss of cells; explaining the missing memories and her lack of feeling pain. If she died that means Angela could still be alive. The blonde was flooded from pieces of the crash, playing over and over in her head. She took part of the helicopters interior for Angie. The young girl _had _to be alive. The young girl sat next to the strongest swimmer. Angie most likely was _alive. _Alice looked down at the sad woman before her. Sasha looked guilty and ashamed. The blonde looked at the man, who looked at Alice frightened. Claire and K-mart looked shocked. Alice felt the ghost of a tear slid down her face and quickly blinked back the rest.

"I died," Alice choked out

"Alice please-"Sasha began

"I-I took a part of the helicopter for her," Alice explained "I died for her,"

"Ali," Isaacs called softy and stood from his chair

"No," Alice cried as she took a step away from her grandparents "No. Is Angie alive?"

Sasha and Isaacs exchanged a look before looking at the blonde.

"Is Angie alive?" Alice repeated, letting a few tears fall from her eyes "I have to know if she's-"

"We don't know," Sasha whispered

Alice inhaled deeply and her tears blinded her. Angie could be alive. All these years were she constantly punished herself for something that couldn't have happen. All those years, she could have been looking for Angie was wasted. How couldn't they have told her?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked, her voice hard with emotion

"The doctor said it would return," Isaacs stated

"And when it didn't?" Alice snapped "All those years I came to _you_. You were the two I trusted and you _betrayed _me. How could you?"

"We didn't want to stir up-"Sasha began

"You should've told me!" Alice screamed "I could've handled it better sooner!"

"Alice please," Sasha begged as she stood up

The blonde shook her head at them and backed toward the stairs.

"This is your fault," Isaacs hissed at the redhead "If only you left her alone!"

"Don't blame her," Alice joined in, taking a step toward her grandparents "It is not her fault. I wanted to leave with her because I loved her too,"

The blonde turned toward the stairs and jogged down them.

"Alice!" Sasha shouted

"Alice, don't go!" K-mart shouted

Alice hurried into the bakery, ignoring all the stares from the men inside, and into the street. The blonde headed right, not really knowing where she was going. Way too much was going on. Alice didn't even know the craziest thing that happened to her together. She felt like the last few years life was a show. Alice shook her head for the millionth time today. She didn't know what to do.

"Alice," A voice called

The blonde looked over her shoulder. Her green eyes met blue ones.

Claire.

Alice turned back around. As much as she liked having Claire around, now wasn't exactly the time for it. The blonde picked up her pace as she round the corner of a bank.

"Alice, come back," K-mart demanded

Alice took a force step, meaning to take off in a sprint, when a gun shot rang out. The blonde turned around, searching for Claire and K-mart. Luckily, the two were covered by S.T.A.R.S. agents. Alice's eyes met Claire's. The redhead shouted something and tried to wiggle out of the circle of agents. The blonde felt a warm liquid run down her chest from her left shoulder. Alice could feel the bullet poking at her collarbone.

"Alice!" Claire shouted

The blonde looked passed the group on the side walk and spotted a gunman behind them.

"Duck," Alice shouted

The group ducked but a gunshot was still fired. A sharp pain spread through Alice's side but she pulled the trigger. The man fell back without another movement. The same warm liquid from her leg spilled from her right side. Alice touched her side, feeling the warm liquid. The blonde fell back onto her butt. Alice lay down on the sidewalk, feeling her blood slowly leak from her body. The blonde kept her eyes open as she stared at the sky.

"Alice!" K-mart screamed

Alice remembered Angie screaming the same thing in the helicopter. A pair of running footsteps and labored breathing got louder to the blonde. She closed her eyes and searched her body for any further injuries.

"Alice," Claire called

A pair of hands grabbed the blonde's shoulders and violently shook her.

"Alice," Claire called

"Why isn't she waking up?" K-mart asked

Alice slowly opened her eyes "I'm not-"The blonde swallowed the rising blood in her throat "I'm not sleeping yet,"

"You can't die!" K-mart cried

The blonde grimaced when Claire touched her side wound "Claire, don't touch that,"

"Sorry," Claire frowned

Alice looked up at the redhead. The blonde was dazed by how stunning Claire was. Her eyes were clear and calming to Alice. _Claire is so beautiful_, Alice thought.

"What?" Claire asked

Alice's eye lids began to close slowly until a sharp pain rushed through her. The blonde cried out and opened her eyes. Alice looked at a guilty looking K-mart.

"I don't want you to die," K-mart admitted

"I can tell," The blonde stated

"Hold on, Alice," Luther called

The blonde nodded "I don't feel anything, Luther,"

"You don't!" Claire shouted

"It's a side effect of death," Alice assured "I'm just getting light headed,"

"Stay with us," Luther begged

The blonde tried to blink again when her eyelids crashed back down.

"Alice!" Claire shouted

Alice tried to open her eyes "I can't open my eyes,"

The blonde felt parts of her body shutting down. Alice kept herself calm.

"Luther, I'm shutting down," Alice called

"The ambulance is down the street!" A man called

Alice felt her heart stop beating before everything went black.

* * *

Phew! I FINALLY finished. Did anyone cry during the family talk? Come on it's ok to admit it cause i almost did (sad right?)

Warning: I was having writers block while typing this story. Please leave suggestions with your review as to how I should continue.


	6. Discovering the Past

Disclaimer: I don't not own Resident Evil, I don't.

Ok I just want to clear this up; there is only ONE CHRIS in the story. I repeat ONLY ONE CHRIS, for now anyway.

Btw I saw I didn't add every character:

Jill-29

Michael-30

Viktoria-28

Sophia-23

Btw Omsk is a town or I think city in Russia (gotta do your research you see?)

Uh I apologize for any mistakes, apologize for those who had cried, died, or screamed at the computer cause I hadn't updated immediately (yeah egomaniac right?)

Thank you to those who are still reading and reviewing

* * *

Chapter 6

Discovering the Past

Alice's POV:

_Alice hurried down the street as the wind blew flurries around the small town. The sun had set a few minutes ago, leaving Omsk in the darkness. The brunette gripped her backpack strap with her right hand and used her left hand to wipe the snowflakes that attacked her face. She was getting colder and colder with each step despite the warm blood flowing through her body. Alice turned a corner and stopped to catch her breath. The brunette sighed in relief when she saw the bakery was still open. Her grandparents were at the counter talking to each other as they prepared more food. The brunette waited for the light to turn red so she could get inside. Alice looked for Nikoli in the store. She spotted her brother with a group of people she has never seen before. There was a girl around her age or older with black hair. She looked extremely skinny and her head looked like it weighed heavily on her neck. Alice wondered if her body would disappear if she turned to the side. Smiling to herself, the brunette shook her head, trying to get rid of her mean thought. Beside her sat Nikoli and Michael. Across from them was a beautiful redhead with bright blue eyes. Next to her was a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be enjoying his time with the group of people. Alice looked back at the redhead. She had a beautiful smile. Her redhead hair was loose and carefully tucked behind her ear. Alice smiled sheepishly when the redhead looked in her direction. The redhead smiled back at her. The brunette noticed the person next to the redhead look at her too. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette then motioned toward her. Nikoli, Michael, and the stranger turned around and looked at her as well. Alice waved to Michael and Nikoli, who waved and motioned for her to come over._

_The brunette heard the cars next to her drive off. Alice checked the light again before jogging toward the bakery. The brunette welcomed the warmth and the wonderful smell of the baked treats as she entered. Alice brushed her bangs off her eyes as her grandparents examined her. She gave them an apologetic smile and shifted on her feet, hoping to get the blood circulating again._

_ "Where is your hat, Ali?" Isaacs asked, lowering his glasses_

_ "I lost it on my way here," Alice replied. She distinctly remembered yelling in surprise when the wind had captured her ball cap. Her head was extremely cold without it._

_ "That is why you wear a _winter _hat and not some Yankee ball cap," Her grandmother chastised _

_The brunette put her backpack by the door and shrugged out of her coat "It wasn't a hat for the Yankees and it was the only hat I could find,"_

_ "Yes," Nikoli piped up "But you were still twenty minutes late for school,"_

_Alice shot her brother a death glare before focusing on her grandparents "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to help a friend. I ran here as fast as I could,"_

_The brunette moved over to the side of the counter and grabbed her apron. The click of her grandmother's tongue halted her actions as she faced the woman._

_ "It is Friday," Sasha informed _

_ "The 23__rd__," Alice asked in bewilderment_

_Her grandmother nodded, still unwilling to look up from the dough again "It's your day off,"_

_The brunette put her apron back onto the hook and threw her arms into the air "So I ran here for no reason?"_

_ "Not exactly," Isaacs stated "Nikoli has some friends of his that he would like you to meet,"_

_Alice groaned silently but headed toward his brother and his friends. The black haired strange sat by the window and next to Nikoli, who had an arm around her shoulders. Michael sat on the outside. The redhead sat next to the brown haired man in the booth across from them. The man sat on the outside and the redhead sat on the inside. Alice didn't like having to sit next to him._

_ "How are you?' Michael asked, getting out of the booth to hug her_

_Alice shrugged and walked into his open arms "Cold,"_

_Michael pulled away and took his seat next to the other brunette. Alice gave him a small smile but remained standing. She didn't feel like staying there any longer than she had to. The brunette knew Nikoli and his friends tend to run into trouble more often than not._

_ "Sit down sis," Nikoli smiled_

_Alice flashed him a smile before gracefully slipping into the booth next to her brother. The brunette pulled down her grey top over the top of her dark jeans. She was afraid of showing her belly and her back in front of anyone. It was an embarrassing act that she was determined to avoid._

_ "Ali," Nikoli began "This is Viktoria, my girlfriend. And her friends Claire and Chris, they are siblings like us," He introduced, pointing to each stranger as he spoke their names._

_Alice smiled warmly at each of them and shook their hands. The brunette excitedly shook the redhead's hand. Alice raised an eyebrow as a jolt of electricity shot up her arm. The brunette watched the redhead do the same as they slowly let go of each others' hand._

_ "Chris, Claire, and Viktoria this is my sister-"Nikoli began_

_ "Ali?" Claire guessed with a playful smile _

_ "Alice," Nikoli corrected and patted his sister's shoulder "Little Alice,"_

_Alice growled at her brother "I am not so little anymore, Nikoli,"_

_A plate with a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of pumpkin spice tea was placed in front of the angry brunette. Alice looked up at the person giving her the food and smiled at her grandmother's presence._

_ "No matter how much you grow, you will always be our Little Ali," Sasha grinned and placed a kiss on her granddaughters head_

_Alice closed her eyes as the kiss was placed on her head then looked up at her grandmother with her best smile. The older woman patted her cheek before walking back to the kitchen._

_ "She's very sweet," Chris acknowledged_

_ "Yes, she is," Alice agreed, picking up the fork "Where are you from Chris and Claire?"_

_The brunette carefully put the piece of cake in her mouth as she watched the siblings shared a look._

_ "America," Claire replied_

_ "Beautiful country," Alice stated more to herself than the others _

_ "You've been there?" Chris asked_

_The brunette nodded and sipped her tea. She grimaced and tried not to cough at the teas bitterness "A few times as a kid, yes,"_

_ "Where did you go?" Claire asked_

_ "Raccoon City and Nevada," Alice replied_

* * *

"Alice," Claire whispered

Alice opened her eyes. Claire hovered above her with eyes full with concern and unshed tears. Alice looked around, they were in the ambulance. The blonde looked to her left and saw bags of blood. She guessed it was her blood. A pat on her shoulder brought her eyes back to the redhead. Alice was beginning to get lightheaded again. The blonde offered a weak smile before she began to drift back into unconsciousness.

"Alice," Claire pleaded "Stay with me. Alice, stay with me!"

* * *

_Alice groggily made her way down the stairs in her house on Thursday morning. The brunette didn't have to go to school that day and planned to sleep in until ten in the morning. However, loud laughter and running footsteps woke her up four hours ahead of schedule. Her arms and legs felt heavy and her entire torso was sore to the bone. Alice sucked up the pain and got out of bed. The brunette put on her shorts and a red hat on her head before going to investigate the ruckus. Alice trudged into the kitchen as she wiped her eyes and nearly ran back to her room when she could see clearly. Claire Redfield was sitting at the kitchen table next to her brother and Chris. Alice looked at each of their faces several time. _Why is she here_, Alice thought, _what is she doing here? Who invited her?_ The brunette was happy to see her but in her short shorts and with the I-just-rolled-out-of-bed look was not something she wanted the redhead to see. Alice didn't want to ruin the image Claire had of her, but it was too late. The brunette looked at Chris, who was giving her his best glare. _Oh…..hell…no_, Alice thought. She could possibly be faced with that son of a bitch as such an early hour of the morning. The brunette blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes. He was still there and so was Claire. _

_ "Good morning," Her mother smiled, and then looked at Alice, who was rubbing her eyes "Is something the matter?"_

_Alice turned to her mother, who was flipping pancakes on the skillet. The brunette noticed her father through the window. He was collecting wood for the fire. Alice looked at the snow then back her mother, who was looking her over curiously. _

_ "What's the matter?" Her mother asked worriedly "You look pale, like you've seen a ghost,"_

_Alice shook her head "I'm just tired," She lied "Had some eye malfunctions, and a nightmare or two. Nothing I can't handle,"_

_The brunette rubbed the back of her neck. She hissed in pain the second she rubbed a sore spot on her neck. _

_ "Do you still hurt from yesterday?" Her mother questioned_

_ "Yeah," Alice replied "How does my face look?"_

_ "Horrible as ever," Chris whispered_

_The brunette glared at the man and leaning against the refrigerator; this wasn't what she wanted to deal with in the morning. Claire looked at the brunette with an apologetic look. Alice remained her composer as she glanced out the window again. _

_ "You look better," Nikoli assured_

_ "What happened yesterday?" Claire asked Alice_

_ "I was playing hockey all day yesterday," The brunette informed, not bothering to look at her friend "I also got hit and bumped around,"_

_ "Ouch," Claire frowned "You're strong. I wouldn't be walking if I were in your shoes,"_

_Alice smiled and shrugged "Once you fall you have to get back up,"_

_ "That shouldn't have happened to you," Nikoli stated angrily _

_ "I second that," Claire declared_

_ "You got what you deserved," Chris hissed _

_Everyone turned to Chris. The man had a death glared locked on Alice, whose face was impassive. The brunette wanted to reach across the table and beat the shit out of Chris. She has wanted to do it ever since he spied on her and Claire when he said he went to play hockey with Nikoli. Lucky for him, Alice had a great amount of self control and self discipline._

_ "Christopher Redfield," Her mother snapped_

_ "It's alright," Alice interjected _

_ "Alice-"Nikoli joined in_

_ "I'm going to help papa bring in wood," Alice interrupted "Excuse me,"_

_Before her mother or brother could say anything else, the brunette left the kitchen. Alice wasn't hurt by Chris's words. If anything she was annoyed and angry. Chris was always acting like a jerk. Even after the day they met. After Claire and Alice kissed, Chris's hate was intensified. The brunette walked into her room and went over to her dresser. Alice pulled out her working jeans and put them on with minor difficulty. The brunette put on her orange ski hat and grabbed her coat off the hanger by her door. Alice shut her bedroom door and jogged down the stairs._

_ "Alice," Her father smiled, walking into the living room_

_ "Hey," Alice smiled "Need help?"_

_Her father dropped the logs into the large box by the living room door while Alice put her coat on._

_ "Are you sure?" He asked_

_ "Yeah," The brunette assured and walked back into the kitchen_

_ "Don't strain yourself more than you already have," Her mother called_

_Alice flashed a smile at her mom before walking out into the snow covered backyard._

* * *

Alice was jolted awake by a loud curse. The blonde opened her left eye and watched as Claire talked to Luther. They were arguing over something intense. Alice opened her other eye and looked around. She was in a hospital room, with K-mart, who was watching the adults argue. Alice pushed herself up and rolled her neck. A soft crack from her back made K-mart look at her. The blonde took off her oxygen mask and started to cough.

The teenager was instantly at her side "Alice, you have to keep that on,"

Alice shook her head "I hate that thing,"

K-mart smiled as she grabbed the older blonde's hand. Alice looked at the teenager and gingerly touched her cheek.

"You really grew up, Dahlia," Alice murmured

K-mart's smile grew "You're getting your memory back,"

The older blonde nodded and looked at the needles in her arm "When can I get out of here?"

The teenager shrugged "The doctor said you were in great condition and that he wanted to keep you over night,"

"Great," Alice hissed with an eye roll "I hate hospitals,"

K-mart chuckled. Alice looked at the door to her room and saw Claire was now talking to Luther and a doctor. The blonde straightened up and put her mask back on.

"I was never awake," Alice stated to the teen

K-mart nodded her head and acted as if the blonde was still asleep. Alice closed her eyes and relaxed herself. The blonde didn't know how exhausted she was until then. She was quickly falling asleep, despite how hard she tried to stay awake. A few minutes later the door opened. The blonde waited for someone to start talking.

"Has she woken up yet?" A man asked

"Nope," K-mart lied "I was just trying to wake her up,"

"Don't," The man ordered "She needs her rest,"

Alice heard the teenager step away from the hospital bed as the doctor walked over to her left.

"Her stats are normal," He informed "You might be able to take her home tomorrow morning,"

"Can't we take her out tonight?" Luther asked "She hates hospitals with a passion,"

"We'll see," The doctor stated "When she wakes, push that button, and we'll see how well she is,"

Alice fought the urge to wake up and get out of there as soon as possible. However, the doctor was right; she needed more rest if she was going to get out of there. The door opened and quietly shut. Alice listened to the 3 sit in silence for a full minute.

"We have to go," Luther stated

"What?" Claire asked

"We can't just leave, Alice," K-mart objected

"We don't have a choice," Luther argued

"I thought you were suppose to protect us," Claire joined in

"I am," Luther quickly said "Alice knows what's at stake. I'm suppose to get you to safety and in a hospital it isn't so easy,"

"So we're just going to leave her here to be killed?" Claire asked

"She would want me to," Luther assured

"I'm not leaving," Claire and K-mart declared

"She can't protect anymore," Luther argued

"He's right," Alice cut in and slowly opened her eyes

Everyone, except K-mart, looked at her with a shocked expression. Alice took off the oxygen mask and wiggled her nose. Claire and k-mart had their arms crossed over their chest while Luther had his hands balled into fists at his side.

"I can't protect you in my condition," Alice agreed

"We can protect ourselves," K-mart assured "We can't just leave you here,"

Alice shook her head "You have to,"

"Says who?" Claire hissed "I think the protection should come here,"

"It's not that simple," Luther argued

"Then make it that simple," Claire demanded "I don't know if anyone noticed but Alice has been the main point of assassination,"

"No shit Sherlock!" Luther hollered "She's putting herself between the gun and you two! Of course they're going to try and kill her first!"

"No yelling," Alice demanded "My fucking head hurts,"

The pair fell silence and glared at one another. Alice shook her head. She knew how stubborn Claire was and Luther was not going to agree with her due to their agreement. But if Claire and K-mart weren't going to comply then they had to bend the rules quite a bit.

"Luther bring some soldiers here," Alice ordered softly

"Alice-"Luther began

"They need protection no matter where they are," Alice finished "If they aren't going to move, we're going to have to work with it. I'll be 100% soon just get some of your men over here,"

Luther sighed "You're right. I'll make some phone calls,"

The three women waited for the man to leave before doing anything else. K-mart instantly threw her arms around Alice, who hesitantly hugged back.

"Thank you," K-mart grinned as she pulled away

The older blonde nodded and looked at the redhead, who moved to the left side of the bed. Alice noted how Claire hadn't changed at all from the last time she had seen her.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked

"Better," Alice replied, and then thought about it "I don't feel any pain. But my head is getting a headache,"

"Do you want something?" Claire quickly asked

The blonde shook her head "It's from the memories,"

"How much do you remember?" K-mart asked curiously

Alice thought about "I remember when I first met you two, my life before I knew you three existed, and I'm remember some people I met after I met you three. And I'm remembering my life after Claire kissed me,"

"Us three," K-mart repeated "There are only two of us here,"

"You, Claire and Chris," Alice informed "Chris Redfield is the man in the picture,"

Claire looked apprehensive "You remember a lot about him?"

The blonde shrugged "He hated me, was my brothers' best friend, and played hockey,"

"Were you two dating?" K-mart asked

Alice looked at Claire, who nodded. The blonde still was a bit blank on their relationship. Her memory came but only so far. Alice wondered why her memories were coming back now. She was certain that they would never come back. Alice wondered if it was because of what happened.

"What happened?" Alice asked

Claire looked at K-mart then back at the older blonde "We think your heart stopped beating. No one is really sure,"

"Claire kept doing CPR," K-mart informed "So even if your heart did stop, your blood was still moving and getting oxygen,"

"I think my heart did stop," Alice stated "I'm not exactly sure either,"

Alice took the second of silence to remember what happened. She got shot twice; left the bakery, broke some man's nose, and then was told that she had been in some accident and that Angie could still be alive.

_Holy Fucking Shit, _Alice thought.

Alice ran a hand through her hair. If she was in an accident, how many people knew? Did Jill know? Did Jill know Angela could be alive? No, she couldn't. Alice knew her friend's grief and pain was real, there was no way to fake such an emotion. Did Carlos know? The blonde felt sickened at the thought of her best friend and brother-in-law to know and not tell her. Nikoli, Alice sighed, what if Nikoli did know?

"What is it?" Claire asked

The older blonde shook her head "I was thinking about Angie,"

"The girl from your last undercover case," K-mart stated

Alice nodded "I have to reopen the case and do some more investigating,"

"How," Claire asked "You are getting attacked every second of the day,"

"Gee that's comforting," K-mart retorted

Alice smiled "I have my ways,"

"Yeah," K-mart stated "She has mad skills remember?"

The older blonde glared at the teenager "That was an accident,"

K-mart laughed "Sure, Alice, sure,"

Alice rolled her eyes. Claire chuckled along with her sister and touched the older blonde's arm "You should get some rest,"

"Alright," Alice reluctantly agreed "Make sure you both eat,"

"Of course," Claire assured as she moved over to K-mart's side

Alice closed her eyes. She cut down all her thoughts about what she needed to do and what she wanted to do. The blonde quickly began to drift off after a few moments of clarity. She couldn't help but smile at K-mart's earlier statement.

* * *

_The brunette was sitting on the swing set and lazily swinging back and forth. Alice let her tears silently roll down her face. The brunette had never felt so hurt and confused in her life. She was alone and far away from everyone she has ever known. Alice let out a shaky breath before wiping her tears away. Crying wasn't going to help her. Nor was it going to help her get back to Russia. The brunette pulled the brim of her hat down over her face and stood up from the swing. She had to find some way to make money and get the hell out of America. Alice made her way out of Raccoon City Park and walked out to the sidewalk._

_ "Hotdogs," A man shouted "Get your hotdogs here,"_

_The brunette yawned and moved passed the hotdog stand. Alice wondered what Claire was thinking. How could she tell Alice that she loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, and then abandon her in an unknown country with nothing and no one to rely on? The brunette groaned. Of course, how could she be so stupid? Young love never lasted forever, not anymore. Claire was 19 going on 20, maybe she felt like she jumped the gun and needed to get Alice out of her life. The brunette shook her head. It hurt her to no end that that might be what Claire wanted. Alice walked a bit further from the hotel she was staying in and looked for a pizza shop. Thankfully, she didn't have to walk far._

_The brunette inhaled the delicious smelling variety of pizzas and looked around. The walls were a deep red with white marble floors. Alice focused on the floor as best as she could. The red reminded her of Claire. _

_ "You can wait over there," A woman declared_

_Alice looked up and saw the black haired woman point to a table near a window. The brunette gave her a single nod before moving over to the table. Alice thanked the man upstairs the table was a black and white checker style. The brunette looked out the window and groaned silently. Rain started to beat against the window and the streets. She only had on a hat and a t-shirt. It was already cold; the rain was only going to make things worse than they needed to be. _

_ "Weren't expecting the rain either, huh," A voice asked_

_ "No," Alice replied, still looking out the window "I would have brought an umbrella and a jacket if I knew,"_

_ "Happens to the best of us," The woman sighed "Damn meteorologists can't get it right,"_

_Alice turned away from the window and looked at the waitress. She had short black hair and dark brown eyes. Alice had the weirdest feeling that she had seen her before._

_ "Oh I know you," She smiled "Claire talked all about you,"_

_Alice frowned deeply "Yeah I bet,"_

_ "Alice right," She asked_

_The brunette nodded and held out her hand "Alice Abernathy,"_

_ "Jill Valentine," She smiled and shook Alice's hand "Where is Claire?"_

_ "She left me for dead here," Alice replied _

_ "No way," Jill objected "She would never do that,"_

_The brunette sighed "I thought so too but here I am,"_

_Jill looked around before sliding into the empty booth in front of Alice "She wouldn't do that,"_

_ "Look Jill," Alice began softly "She broke up with me the second I got to the hotel. She's staying in Russia for the next few months and I plan to get the hell out of here before she gets back,"_

_Jill looked uncertain "You should stay here, just in case. I've known Claire since we were little and I know she-,"_

_ "Thanks for your suggestion but I don't think I will," Alice interrupted and stood from her booth_

_ "Hey," Jill called, grabbing the brunette's arm before she could go anywhere "A least eat first. I know you didn't eat anything on the plane,"_

_ "Ever since the needle accident," Alice nodded "Fine,"_

_The brunette's phone rang and she hastily answered it. She sighed in frustration. Michael's picture flashed on the screen._

* * *

The blonde's eyes shot open. _Michael, Claire_. Alice instantly matched Michael's face to Todd's. They had to be the same person. They both had the same black hair, the dull green eyes, and well a new broken nose. Alice sat up pulled off the oxygen mask. Claire shot up from her spot beside Alice and watched in amazement as Alice tugged the needles out of her arm.

"Alice, stop it," Claire demanded as she tried to push the blonde back onto the bed "You have to rest,"

"No," Alice argued and ignored the blaring from the machine next to her

A nurse rushed into the room and helped Claire in trying to push Alice down.

"No. I have to get back," Alice urged "I have to get out of here,"

The woman tried to strap the blonde down to the bed but Alice resisted. A man ran into the room and rushed to help the women.

"Let me go!" Alice demanded

"Hold still," The man grunted as he held up a needle

The blonde panicked at the dark orange liquid in the syringe and punched the lady in the side of the head. Alice smacked the syringe out of the man's hand and punched him in the gut. She head butted the man then landed a powerful punch to the side of his head. Alice looked at the frightened siblings, who were holding each other in the corner of the room.

"Did they inject you with anything?" Alice asked

The sisters shook their heads, making Alice sigh in relief. The blonde looked at the fallen doctor and nurse. The woman looked like just like Viktoria while the other was a man she has never seen. The blonde hopped off the bed, thankful for not being stripped of her clothes and personal effects. Alice crouched beside the nurse and dug into her pockets. The blonde pulled out an I.D. card and frowned. The face did belong to Viktoria. The name on the bottom read: Viktoria Williams.

"Holy shit," Alice whispered_ "_Viktoria,"

The blonde took a second to stare at her friend before looking at the sisters "We have to go,"

The door opened quickly making Alice stand and take a step back. Luther followed by another man barged into the room with their guns drawn. Luther looked at the fallen people then back at Alice.

"100%," He asked with a raised eyebrow

Alice nodded "We have to get out of here. It's not safe anymore,"

"Let's go," Luther demanded and disappeared into the hallway

Alice quickly ushered the siblings into the hallway before following "Luther!"

"Yes?" He called back

"Todd," Alice began "Todd Bener is Michael,"

"What!" Luther shouted

"He is Michael," Alice repeated

"I think you fail to understand that I don't really know what you're talking about," Luther shouted back

Alice growled as they ran into another hallway. People moved out of the way as quickly as possible. The blonde wondered what Claire was thinking since she abandoned Alice all those years ago. Shortly, the 5 of them were outside the hospital and in Luther's car. Alice took the seat by the window in the back. Claire took the other window and K-mart sat in the middle of them. Luther started the car and drove off. Alice tapped Luther's shoulder. She waited for him to glance at her before speaking.

"We have to go back to the bakery," Alice informed

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" Luther asked

Alice was instantly worried "What happened?"

"Nothing," Luther assured "it's just that you left all upset,"

"Screw the feeling bullshit," Alice hissed "I _have _to go back there,"

"Alright," Luther stated and made a right turn

The blonde leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes "Have someone go into the hospital and get Viktoria Williams,"

"What do you-?" Luther began

"Just do it," Alice snapped

The blonde tried to calm her anxiety. There was too much she needed to do. She had to get Michael and Vitoria in her hands, she had to find Angie, and she had to-UGH! Alice rubbed her temples. _One step at a time, Alice_, Alice thought, _one step at a time. _The blonde focused on what she would say to Michael aka Todd Bener. She didn't understand why Michael would come to the United States and not tell her. They were close friends growing up, but then again people changed.

"We're here," Luther announced

Alice opened her eyes and jumped out of the car without hesitation.

"Alice!" K-mart shouted

The blonde rushed into the now empty bakery. There wasn't a sign of a struggle that she could see. Alice went to the kitchen and found it empty. _This isn't good, they still have a few minutes before they officially close_, Alice thought. The blonde walked back to the tables and noticed Claire and Lither walking over to the bakery. Alice went over to the back door and twisted the door knob. It clicked and allowed her to pull it open. She closed her eyes and murmured a prayer that her grandparents were alright. Alice opened the door and hurried up the stairs. The blonde coughed as she held her hand over her nose and mouth. The apartment was filled with smoke.

"Alice!" Claire hollered "Get out of there!"

The blonde ignored her friend and ran into the smoke filled apartment. Alice walked over to the kitchen but instantly turned away. The kitchen was the source of the fire. The blonde looked around the living room but it was empty.

"Grandpa," Alice shouted "Grandma!"

The blonde walked to the back of the apartment and pushed on the bedroom door. The door wouldn't budge. Alice groaned and took a step back. With all the force she could muster, she kicked the door. Thankfully, the door split open, revealing a smokeless room. No one was in the room. The bed looked untouched and the open closet door showed the blonde its emptiness. Alice was about to rush out the room when a photo album that rested on the edge of the bed called out to her. The blonde quickly took it before rushing out the bed room. Alice ran down the hallway and was greeted by a coughing redhead. Claire grabbed Alice's arm and rushed out of the apartment. The woman inhaled as much fresh air that their lungs could hold before coughing up the smoke they inhaled.

"Never," Claire coughed "Go into a burning building again,"

Alice laughed "I have to, it's my job,"

"I didn't know you were a firewoman," The redhead smiled

The two made their way out the bakery and got into the car. Luther drove off the second Claire and Alice put on their seatbelts. Alice set the album on her lap and ran her fingers over the silver covering.

"What happened?" Luther asked

"Someone set fire to the kitchen," Claire replied

"A cooking accident," Luther guessed

Alice shook her head "No one is good at burning food in my family but Nikoli,"

"Crime scene," Luther stated

"Or made to look like one," Claire suggested

The blonde nodded before tapping her fingers on the album cover. Things weren't adding up at all. The grandparents she remembered wouldn't abandon ship just because they hit rocky water. Something bigger was going on.

"What is that?" K-mart asked, looking at the album in the other blonde's lap

"My grandparent's photo album," Alice replied

"Where were they?" Luther asked

The blonde shook her head "They were gone,"

"They knew something was wrong," Claire guessed

"Who knows," Alice sighed "We have to go back to my house,"

"Sure thing," Luther stated

Alice nodded and looked out the car window. She was going to have one hell of a Sunday.

* * *

Anyone else confused?

it'll all make sense soon enough

k end of this chapter and Alice's POV.


	7. HmmAre you sure?

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

huge thank you to everyone who is supporting the story

* * *

Chapter 7

Hmm…Are you sure?

Claire's POV:

"Think that photo album will answer some questions?" K-mart asked quietly

"I hope so," Alice replied "But I don't think I'll need it,"

Claire stared down at her hands in her lap. She wasn't sure what was going to happen now. Claire always told herself that if by some miracle if Alice was alive that she would hold the older woman and tell her how much she meant to her. But things were different now. Alice was alive and the redhead was very grateful. But the blonde was alone in another country for seven years. Claire wondered how Alice felt. The redhead had thought the blonde was dead the day she planned to get on the plane and buried herself in tears and pain in the blonde's bed in Russia. When in reality, Alice was in America, in one piece, probably cursing Claire's name and wallowing in her own pain. How could Chris lie to her? He knew how much Alice meant to her. Bette yet, how did they come up with all the evidence pointing to Alice's death? The tombstone, the body, her grandparents moving away and-her grandparents! They had to be in on it. That explains why the old man was blaming Claire for what was happening.

Claire pulled out her still off cell phone and turned it on. She had to ask Otto to do a few favors for her. If anyone could solve a mystery it was him. He could even tell you what was in a can just by shaking it. Instead of calling him, like she usually did, Claire sent him a text message with a picture of Alice from a few years back attached to it. The redhead wondered if Alice's parents were in on it too. Claire had to doubt it since her mother had nearly committed suicide and her father went into a deep depression before moving out of Omsk to live in Berlin.

"Just keep watch outside the house," Alice demanded "Everything else I'll handle,"

"Sure thing," Luther stated

The redhead got out on her side of the door and walked around the back. Claire stood next to K-mart, who was stretching on the sidewalk. Alice casually went over to the mail box and opened it. The blonde grabbed the few envelops and began to walk up to the house.  
"I suggest you both go straight to bed," Alice said "It is after eleven anyway,"

"That means you, K-mart," Claire stated

"What?" The teenager exclaimed "That is so not fair!"

"It is actually," Alice informed as she stepped into the quiet house "We have a lot of running around to do,"

"Fine," K-mart sighed "But can I have ice cream before I go to sleep?"

"Of course," Alice smiled "Go pick one, eat, and get washed up and in the bed alright?"

K-mart nodded and hugged the older blonde "Thanks Alice,"

Alice tensed for a second before hugging the teenager back "Your welcome K,"

"Hey," Jill called as she walked down the stairs "You're back,"

Claire looked up at Jill and narrowed her eyes. Jill looked like her Jill from 7 years ago. There was absolutely no difference between the two. The redhead assumed that Alice had no clue. K-mart let go of Alice and walked into the kitchen. Alice walked over to her friend and gave her a quick hug. The blonde motioned Claire over.

"You guys haven't been properly introduced," Alice stated

The redhead nodded and slowly approached 'Jill'.

"Claire this is Jill Valentine," Alice stated

Claire looked closely at 'Jill'. Everything looked exactly the same. Right down to the side of the pupil and the lines in her face. It was downright disturbing to Claire.

"She's not Jill Valentine," Claire interrupted

The imposture gave the redhead a panicked look before her face went completely blank as Alice looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked giving Claire a skeptical look

"Jill's hair is longer and a different color," Claire explained

The imposture frowned deeply and shook her head. Alice looked at the mystery woman but didn't launch into action. Claire, however, took a step forward.

"So who are you?" Alice asked, barely above a whisper

'Jill' looked at Alice, tears forming in her eyes "You wouldn't look at me the same if I told you. You'd probably never speak to me again,"

"Who are you?" Alice asked more forcefully

"I'm Sophia Yahkovich," 'Jill' informed "Your-"

"Ex-girlfriend," Alice cut her off "We dated in middle school and have been best friend's ever since. How did you find me?"

"I came here looking for you after Jill told me you were here," Sophia stated, taking the color contacts out of her eyes "She said that she couldn't go back to the city and couldn't leave you alone with your injuries,"

Claire looked at Sophia and was in awe when she saw that they were a bright, electric blue. She remembered seeing those eyes a few times when she was in the bakery waiting for Alice to finish her shift.

"Where did she go?" Alice asked

"She stayed in Nevada after you were transferred to the Raccoon City hospital," Sophia informed "She had to stay with someone named Angie,"

"Wait, she's with Angie?" Alice asked, her eyes lighting up

"Last I heard, yes," Sophia stated as she took off the head mask

Shoulder length navy blue hair fell over the wrinkle free face of Sophia Yahkovich. Sophia had a small mole on the left side of her chin, an eyebrow piercing, and black gauges. Claire didn't remember seeing someone look so Goth since high school.

"Do you have her phone number?" Alice asked

"We both do," Sophia stated "My phone died so you may have to use Claire's phone,"

"That's fine," Claire spoke up "I have to call her back anyway,"

The redhead pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Jill's number.

"Thanks for looking out for me Sophia," Alice smiled and hugged her friend

"I told you I would be there for you no matter what," Sophia smiled and squeezed her friend

Claire reminded herself that they were just friends. But the jealousy inside of her was still raising its ugly head.

"_Hello?" _A sleepy voice answered

"Hey Jill," Claire smiled "It's me,"

_ "Hey Claire, you do know it's 2a.m. here," _Jill stated

"I know but this is important," Claire informed "See it's about Alice-"

_ "What happened to her? Is she alright? Where's Sophia?" _Jill asked frantically

"Alice has been shot at, nearly been blown to pieces, stabbed, died but she is perfectly fine now. And about Sophia, I sort of called her out on the whole I-am-Jill-Valentine act since we face timed last month," Claire informed

_"Why did you do that? I needed Sophia to be me for Alice! Don't you know what her emotional levels are Claire? It's shit basically," _Jill shouted

"Gee Jill," Alice called "Way to make me feel better after my shitty day,"

_"Am I on speaker?" _Jill asked

"No," Claire assured "You were just shouting really loudly,"

_"Put Alice on the phone," _Jill demanded

Claire held the phone out to Alice, who took it gingerly and put it up to her ear.

"Jill?" Alice asked hopeful

_"Alice, I'm so sorry I didn't go back with you. The people wanted to put you somewhere familiar and I needed to watch over Angie-"Jill_ explained

"Jill," Alice interrupted "its fine. You were there for me when no one else was and you got me my best friend back. I owe you everything,"

"_I still feel like I failed you," _Jill stated "_We were going to tell you on Monday about everything I swear. We just didn't want things to blow up in your face,"_

"I won't lie, I'm a bit upset that you threw me into some fantasy world," Alice stated

"_What do you mean?" _Jill asked "_I just sent Sophia to accompany you while acting as me for a few months. Everything else was real,"_

"But no one told me about Angela," Alice countered

"You never asked," Sophia joined in "I thought your brother and his husband had told you and that you had made peace with the fact that Jill and Angie were unable to return to Raccoon City for a while,"

"_No one told you about Angie?" _Jill exclaimed

"They told me she was dead," Alice stated "Jill, I lost all my memories. I couldn't remember a thing from the time I turned 21 and back. All I knew was enough to operate around the group of friends I made here,"

"_I never knew," _Jill admitted "_No one told me about your conditions and Sophia was in the dark as much as I was,"_

"That doesn't matter know," Alice stated "I'm getting my memories back and it was better now than never,"

"_That's true," _Jill said "_I'm sorry about that. About everything,"_

"It wasn't your fault," Alice assured "Are you both ok? How are you? How is Angie?"

_"Yes we're fine, I'm fine," _Jill replied

"Do you think you both can come back?" Alice asked

_ "I don't think we should," Jill_ stated sadly

"Why?" Alice asked

_"Are you sure you want to hear this?" _Jill asked

"Yes, I'm sure," Alice stated "You two have been gone for at least a year and a few months I think. I want to know why you aren't here and what I can do to help,"

"_Put me on speaker so that the three of you can hear this," _Jill ordered

Alice walked over to her armchair while Claire and Sophia sat on the sofa. The blonde put the phone on speaker and set it on the table.

"You're on speaker Jill," Alice informed

"_Alice, do you remember the case?" _Jill asked

"Yes. A little girl in a house with her scientist father who was supposedly a terrorist with a corporation with a bridge named after it," Alice stated "Why?"

"_Spencer worked for the man,"_

_ "_That explains why he had their logo on the interior of his car," Alice murmured "But I'm still a bit fuzzy here,"

"_When Spencer shot him, it was enough to disable him, Alice. Not kill him," _Jill informed "_He's still alive and this time the product his was planning on making is going to be created in about a year. The skin product Mysterious Tyrant is the virus Alice. Angie and I have been directing people in and out of the company to keep track of the testing being done,"_

_ "_That son of a bitch," Alice whispered "So we have a bio-virus about to be released. Umbrella is a big ass company, trying to take it down is going to be a pain in the down,"

"_Yes. But that's not why we can't come back," _Jill stated

_ "_Then why can't you come back?" Alice asked

"_Her dad has men crawling all over the city. They've been looking for the thing Angie left behind," _Jill informed

"What's that?" Alice asked

_ "The ring, Alice," _Jill informed

Claire looked up at Alice, who was wide eyed.

"An amber ring," Sophia asked

"_Yes," _Jill stated "_Why?"_

"I've worn the ring ever since they closed the case, Jill," Alice informed "I was almost killed a couple times today,"

"_That sounds like Charles's men," _Jill sighed "_Don't take it off and don't let them take it,"_

"Of course not," Alice agreed "Angie gave it to me,"

_ "That's a good reason to keep it but there's more to that ring than you think. It has or it unlocks something important to the development of the virus," _Jill informed

"So all this time," Claire piped up "Alice was walking bull's eye and they are trying to kill her for a ring?"

"It's not just a ring," Sophia stated

"What do I do?" Alice asked

"_Do what you do best," _Jill stated "_Stay alive,_"

Claire chuckled "You do the same Jill,"

"_Death is too afraid of me,"_ Jill joked

"How is Angie?" Alice asked

"_She's better," _Jill informed "_She's getting stronger,"_

"That's good," Alice smiled "Tell her I said hello ok?"

"_Of course," _Jill assured "_I got to go. Good night guys,"_

"Good morning," Alice stated as she stood from her chair

Claire bid farewell to her friend before hanging up the phone. The redhead looked over at Sophia, who's spot on the couch was empty. Claire dipped and eyebrow down in curiosity and looked over at Alice's chair. It was empty. But by the side of it were Sophia and Alice in a tight embrace. The redhead growled silently. She didn't like Sophia holding Alice. Not that close and not that tightly.

"I guess we're all going to go to bed right?" Claire asked

The two friends released each other but shared a smile before looking at the redhead.

"Yeah," Alice replied

"I'm going to go," Sophia stated

"Where are you going to go?" Alice asked, looking at her friend

"You don't need me around anymore," Sophia smiled "You can go on without me,"

"But you'll still be in my life right?" Alice asked

Claire clenched her hands tightly; her cell phone made a yell of protest but the redhead only tightened her grip.

"Yes," Sophia swore

"Ok," Claire interjected "Don't you have to go now?"

Alice looked over at Claire with a look of disapproval but the redhead didn't care. She wanted Sophia away from Alice and out of the house immediately.

"I'll show myself out," Sophia suggested "It's good to see you happy Ali,"

"Thank you for not adding 'little' to that," Alice smiled "It's good to have you back Sophia,"

"I never left," Sophia smiled as she headed to the door

The two women stood in silence until the door closed.

"Why are you treating Sophia so coldly?" Alice asked

"I'm going to go to bed," Claire stated

The redhead swiftly moved passed the blonde and jogged up the stairs. Claire looked over her shoulder and saw Alice silently coming after her.

"You can tell me that you're jealous," Alice stated

Claire spun around and glared at the blonde. Alice stopped walking and smiled when the redhead pointed at her.

"I am _not _jealous,"

"Sure," Alice laughed "Even with the memories of all the times we had sex, that embrace didn't make you just a bit jealous?"

Claire felt a large amount of blood swim up her neck and into her cheeks. The redhead shifted on her feet and looked down at the dark wood floor. Alice remembered them having sex wasn't something Claire needed to hear at the moment. Alice remember what she looked like naked and what she sounded-

"Oh hey," K-mart smiled as she stepped out from behind Claire

"Can't sleep?" Alice guessed

K-mart nodded "I shouldn't have had sugar,"

The older blonde smiled "I have just the thing. Just wait there,"

Alice opened the door in front of her and disappeared into the room. K-mart looked at sister perplexedly.

"What?" Claire asked, rubbing the back of her neck

"Why are you blushing?" K-mart asked "You ne-oh," The younger blonde grinned

"Shut up," The redhead threatened as Alice walked over to them

Alice mumbled curses as she tried to do something on the thin device "I got this for Angie when I started to watch her," Alice informed "I downloaded a bunch of games but she never really played them. So I put some games in for myself and I haven't played them either,"

The older blonde held out an IPad to the teenager, who gawked at the tablet.

"I took off the password and downloaded a few more games," Alice informed "It's all yours for the keeping,"

"Really," K-mart asked as she took the tablet "Don't you need this?"

The older blonde shook her head "Nope. I have another one,"

K-mart hugged the tablet to her chest "Thank you, Alice!"

The blonde winked at the teenager as she headed back to her room. Claire put her hand on her sister's shoulder and steered her toward the bedroom.

"K-mart," Alice called

Claire and the teenager looked over their shoulders and at the older blonde.

"I always play the Zombie Will Rise game," The blonde informed "I'll put you to sleep quickly,"

"Thanks for the tip," K-mart smiled as she walked into the room

Alice nodded "Goodnight Dahlia, goodnight Claire,"

"Goodnight," Claire called as she entered the room "Did you lock all the windows like I asked?"

"Of course," K-mart replied as she sat on the bed and started to work the device "How much do you think this cost?"

"I don't know K," Claire replied

"I wonder how Alice feels about this," K-mart stated "What happened between you two? You guys used to be together every second of everyday,"

"Let's save that for another night," Claire sighed

The redhead walked into the bathroom and went straight to the shower. Claire didn't want to think about anything until tomorrow morning. The redhead threw off her clothes and turned on the hot water.

* * *

Claire twisted and turned in the bed. The redhead sighed in frustration and gave up trying to sleep. Claire wondered if Alice was sleeping. She knew the blonde never really slept when they would have sleepovers. Claire looked at the clock by her head and mentally cursed. It was a quarter after three in the morning. The redhead sat up, looked at her sleeping sister, and got out the bed. Claire walked over to the door and into the hallway. The redhead quietly headed to the door when an arm wrapped around her body and a hand went over her mouth. Claire screamed into the hand and bit down hard. The attacker released her and she spun to face them. Claire ducked under the flying kick and swept the person's legs out from under them. The person got back on their feet in a ninja like way and Claire kicked the person straight in the face. The redhead noticed the needle on the ground. It was full if a clean liquid. Claire picked it up and raced over to the ninja. The redhead brought her foot down hard on the person's genitals. The person cried out and grabbed at their balls. Claire punched the person in the face then stuck the needle into their neck. The redhead held the ninja down until all the liquid was gone.

"Fucking ninja," Claire muttered as she went to her room

K-mart was still in the bed, untouched. The redhead locked the doorknob and looked back at the ninja.

"I'm not sorry about this buddy," Claire stated

The redhead put her hands on either side of the ninja's head and twisted his neck. The loud crack noticed the broken neck. Claire looked around the dark hallway and up at Alice's open door. _Alice,_ Claire panicked as she quietly made her way over to the room. The door was wide open and computer light filled the room. Claire looked into the room but Alice wasn't there. The redhead looked around the room once more before walking back into the hallway. Claire made her way down the stairs silently and entered the empty living room. The redhead heard a nearly silent footfall behind her and turned around. Claire jumped back at the sound of a sword slicing the air. The redhead felt the cool metal slice throw the top of her arm. Claire took a few steps back and studied the ninja.

"Where is the ring?" He asked

Claire noted how his voice had a thick Irish accent.

"I don't have it buddy," Claire stated, putting her hands put just below her chin

"She's right," Alice stated "I do,"

The man spun around then flew back toward Claire. The redhead put her arms under the man's armpits and held him still. Alice picked up the man's forgotten sword and walked over to him. As she did, Alice noticed the blood on it. The man fell to his knees and his arms slipped from Claire's hold. The redhead back away from him and delivered a kick to the side of his head. The man fell to the ground and gripped onto the rug. Alice put the sword on the back of the man's neck and put her foot on the man's left wrist.

"Have anything to say?" Alice asked

"No," He gasped

The blonde shrugged and kicked the man on the side of the head. The man stopped moving and his grip on the rug loosened.

"Check on Dahlia," Alice instructed "Look for a pulse,"

The redhead nodded and hurried back up the stairs. As Claire walked down the hallway, she noticed the man she had killed was gone and the door to the bedroom was wide open.

"No," Claire breathed as she ran into the room "K-mart!"

The redhead looked around the room but found it empty. The teenager, the IPad, and the teenager's headphones were gone. _Oh my god no_, Claire thought.

"No this can't be happening," Claire begged "K-mart! K-mart; Answer me!"

The redhead ran to the bathroom and opened the door. The teenager wasn't in there either. Claire felt tears sting her eyes and furiously blinked them away. Tears weren't going to help her sister. The redhead hurried back to the older blonde, hoping to see K-mart with Alice, talking about her past. The redhead couldn't believe it. Her sister was gone. The one person she swore to protect was taken right out from under her nose. Claire ran down to the living room and found it empty. _Damn it, Alice_, She thought. The redhead walked to the kitchen and saw the front door was wide open. Claire noticed the waking ninja tied to a chair next to the sink. He fought at his restraints and tried to yell at her with a towel tied around his head and in his mouth. The door closed, making the redhead jump. Alice gave Claire a blank face.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Alice said

"Can you ever just stay put?" Claire hissed

Alice shrugged "Too much needs to be done,"

"They took K-mart," The redhead stated, surprised at how calm she kept her voice

"I know," Alice replied, looking at the floor

"You know?" Claire asked angrily

"I ran after the car," Alice explained and looked at the redhead "I'm sorry,"

"We have to find her," Claire urged

"We will," Alice assured "I just need some answers,"

The man began to shout again and thrash in his chair.

"Stay still,"

The man looked down the barrel of the gun and went silent. Alice reached around the back do his head and untied to knot. The cloth fell from his mouth and he licked his lips.

"I can't wait to kill you," the man hissed

"Where is she being taken?" Alice asked

"Why would I tell you?" He asked, looking up at the blonde.

The blonde put the gun on the countertop behind her and punch the man in the face.

"Where is she?" Claire asked, joining the blonde's side. She wanted to punch the son of a bitch who helped kidnap her sister

"Fuck you," He hissed

Claire punched the man in the nose. She smiled at the sight of the blood rolling down his face.

"Listen buddy," Alice began "We have all day to do this,"

"And so do I," He rasped

The blonde reached out and took the mask off his head. Claire recognized his black hair, dull green eyes, and the broken nose.

"Hello Todd," Alice hissed

The man smiled "I thought you wouldn't remember me Little Ali,"

"You," Claire whispered "You were there in Russia,"

Michael rolled his eyes "I'm surprised you didn't say anything earlier. You're still the dimwitted redhead from before,"

Claire punched the man in the face again "Where did they take my sister!"

"I won't tell you," He snapped

"Then tell me," Alice ordered

"You don't understand," Michael stated with a shake of his head

"Fuck the bullshit," Alice hissed "You were my friend. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have,"

Todd looked at his friend then the redhead "Will you let me go?"

"If you take us to the girl and promise that we all get away without a problem," Alice stated

"Alright," Michael said "I'll do it,"

* * *

Review please. I didn't check anything so be gentle. You need to give me TLC for another chapter. i promise that we'l see Chris next chapter and maybe some Charles and some kickass grandparents


	8. For the Sake of K-mart: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Happy Birthday to whoever had a birthday yesterday or today.

* * *

Chapter 8

For the Sake of K-mart: Part 1

Claire's POV:

Claire was pacing in the living room, biting her nails, and thinking of how different tonight could have gone. The redhead refused to believe that K-mart had been taken away from her from right under her nose. Claire remembered the IPad and the teenager's headphones were gone. Surely K-mart had fallen in love with the IPad and refused to give it up when the intruders asked for it. Yeah that had to be it. Claire shook her head. She couldn't blame Alice. The woman adored K-mart ever since they met. There was no way Alice would want the teenager to disappear. The redhead ran a hand through her hair and pulled it slightly. They had to get K-mart back, immediately.

"You should get some sleep," Alice said

Claire jumped and looked at the doorway of the living room. Alice was leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. The redhead hadn't heard the blonde walk into the living room. Claire glared at the older woman and crossed her arms over her chest.

"My sister is gone and you want me to get some rest," Claire scoffed and shook her head "You're unbelievable,"

"You don't have to worry," Alice assured "I'll get her back before you know it,"

"Then why aren't you doing that now?" Claire snapped

Alice sighed as she stood up straight and repeated "You should get some sleep,"

Claire watched Alice walk to the stairs. After a quick, mini debate the redhead followed the blonde up the stairs.

"Does he know where she is?" Claire asked

"Yes," Alice replied dryly

"He is going to take us right?" The redhead questioned

"He is," The blonde assured

"He knows where they took her?" Claire asked

"He knows," Alice said, starting to get irritated by all the questions

"When are we going to get K-mart?" The redhead interrogated

Alice turned to face the redhead, who bumped into the older woman from following so closely behind. Claire murmured an apology and took some small steps back.

"Stop asking questions and go get some sleep. I have to think," Alice demanded as she walked into her room and closed the door

Claire stared at the door for a few seconds. Alice had to think. What did she have to think about? The redhead barged into the room and looked around for the older woman, who was at her desk and looking at the monitor. Claire walked over to the desk and slammed her hands on the surface.

"What do you have to think about? My sister is _gone_ Alice," Claire stated hotly "Gone! And you want me to forget this ever happened and let you _think?_"

Alice didn't look at the redhead while she spoke. The blonde was too busy reading something on the computer screen. Claire's rage incited at the response.

"Alice, listen to me!" Claire demanded

The redhead grabbed the blonde's chin and turned the face to look at her own.

"Why didn't you tell me that your family was an enemy of Umbrella?" Alice asked, her eyes looking deeply into Claire's

The redhead was a bit taken back by the question. Claire hadn't known her parents very well growing up; she knew Alice had known that. The redhead never questioned where the large amounts of money came from when her grandparents took care of her and Chris. She didn't even know why her parents kept sending them to Russia since she was five. It was just something she never questioned but surely took advantage of when an opportunity popped up.

"I didn't," Claire replied honesty "Why?"

Guilt flooded Alice's features "I had a private investigation done on your family,"

"Alice!" The redhead shouted, dropping her hand from Alice's face

"I only did it to see why someone would have wanted you and K-mart dead," Alice quickly informed

"You could have asked me," Claire stated

"But you don't know much about your family," Alice stated bluntly "Even if I asked; I wouldn't have gotten the whole story,"

Claire opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. Alice was right. The only way to get the whole story was by an investigation. The redhead nodded in understanding and looked back at Alice. The blonde was studying Claire's face with a stoic expression.

"I got some information on Chris," Alice informed, turning back to her computer

"What did you find?" Claire asked, stepping around the desk to stand behind Alice

"He part of an organization known as S.T.A.R.S. He is currently on vacation for the rest of this month and half of next month. He has been looking for you and K-mart for a while," The blonde reported "Chris has been trying to contact Jill since high school and he has hired a bunch of hit men. I haven't read why yet,"

"I think he wants to kill us," Claire stated "On the day I was suppose to go to the airport he came in and started killing a bunch of men,"

"Fact: that is not true. Fact: he has been another one trying to kill me apparently," Alice reported

"Why?" Claire asked, looking at her protector

Alice held up a finger "He thinks I'm the enemy," She held up another finger "He doesn't like me,"

"That isn't enough for him to want to kill you," Claire informed

The redhead hadn't seen Chris for a while but she still knew how he operated. If Chris wanted Alice dead, then there was a pretty damn good reason.

Alice shrugged "I'll find out soon. I'm having a private investigation done on me and my own family,"

"Aren't you super close to them?" Claire asked

The redhead knew that Alice spent most of her time with her mother and father. Yet still had time for her; grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, and friends.

The blonde's face darkened "Not as close as I thought,"

Claire sighed silently and watched Alice scroll down the report as she read. The redhead wondered how the blonde could read like that and not miss anything or be confused. Claire's brow knitted together when the words "wanted dead" and "Stop at nothing" appeared on the screen. The blonde scrolled all the way to the bottom and read the last sentence.

"Oh shit," Alice shot up from her seat and began to collect things from the desk top

Claire jumped back in surprise and watched at Alice checked her watch.

"Damn it," Alice hissed

"What?" Claire asked stepping away from the blonde "What is it?"

"We have to go," Alice stated as she closed her laptop and began to unplug it "Get changed and grab anything you need,"

The redhead's eyes widened when Alice pulled out a gun and stuck it in the waistband of her jeans then side to sheathed kukri knifes onto her back inside of her shirt. The blonde turned around and looked at a shocked Claire in annoyance.

"That means now, Claire," Alice stated, moving pass the younger woman

Claire nodded before running out of the room. The redhead changed into a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a red vest. She walked over to the desk in the room then paused. Her gun was taken by the police officer after she got checked up at the hospital. Claire sighed in disappointment and grabbed her knife from underneath the pillow. She walked into the hallway and spotted Alice coming out her own room with the phone by her ear.

"-me take care of myself," Alice said as she held out her hand to Claire "You, Louis, and Leah, that's it,"

The redhead took it without hesitation and followed Alice down the stairs. The blonde stopped walking as they entered the living room. She didn't let go of the redhead's hand. Claire smiled at how far Alice was going to ensure her and K-mart's safety.

"Just follow ok? Getting a route will take too long. And don't get too close or too far," The blonde continued "Oh and do an investigation on my family. Yes private. How are the work investigations? Good. Email it to me when you're finished," There was a long pause "I'll be fine. Just make sure they get to the car safely then go," There was another long pause "Shut the fuck up and do it when the time comes,"

Alice let go of Claire's hand. The blonde hurried into the kitchen, with Claire on her heels, and walked over to Michael. The man looked up at the blonde and frowned slightly. Claire stood by the door, not wanting to get too close to him.

"It is almost four, Ali," Michael warned

"We'll make it," Alice assured as she cut her friend loose "Drive fast and don't try anything funny,"

"I'm not allowed to do that remember?" Michael said as he stood and rubbed his wrists

The blonde gave the man a single nod "Let's go,"

Claire let Alice move passed her and followed her friend into the cool morning air. The redhead noticed Luther's car parked behind a blue Honda. Alice walked up to Luther's car and opened the door. Claire got into the back seat and moved into the middle. She waited for Alice to get into the back seat as well and was confused when the door closed.

"Where is she going" Claire asked

"I have no idea," Luther replied

The redhead looked at the woman next to her, who looked her over then looked back out the window.

"Here we go," Luther announced and followed the blue Honda

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to get your sister," The woman replied dryly

"Can I have some details?" Claire asked

"We can't tell you much," The man in the passenger seat said

"Why not," Claire snapped "This is-"

"Alice didn't give us the specific detail," Luther said

"Yeah," The woman agreed "She said 'Drive to the warehouse, wait for K-mart, then leave,' nothing too specific about that,"

"What about Michael and Alice?" Claire asked

"Alice will take care of herself," Luther informed

"I think Michael will just go off with his group of sneaks," The man in the passenger seat piped up

"That's it?" Claire asked

The redhead thought this was the most unorganized plan in the world. Claire thought that in order to do a rescue you have to plan, call in for back up, and get some sort of negotiator. But not in this case; apparently, you grabbed three military personnel, a blonde, and a Russian ninja to take on the enemy. Claire had a feeling that is would fail, but she hoped it would work; all for the sake of K-mart.

"Easier said than done," The woman said, giving Claire a sideway look

"Not in this case," Luther murmured

Claire closed her eyes and pressed her back as far into the seat as she could. The redhead wondered what her sister was doing. She hoped the teenager was ok. Claire kept replaying the event from earlier that morning over and over in her mind. Slowly but surely, the redhead fell asleep.

* * *

The low voices from the radio and the sound of tires running on black top were the first things Claire heard as she began to awaken. The first thing she felt was a dull pain in her side, then the leather of the car seat below her cheek. Claire opened her eyes and was looking at the back of the passenger seat. The redhead sat up from her position and looked at the woman next to her, who gave her a stoic expression. Claire pushed her hair out of her face and scooted over to look out the available window. She noted that they were on another bridge, somewhere in the northern part of Raccoon.

"Hey look," The man in the passenger seat said and pointed to a worn-down warehouse on the side of the highway, next to the lake "Is that it?"

"Yeah it is," Luther affirmed "They're pulling off now,"

"About time," The woman said "We've driven forever,"

Claire was instantly awake and sitting up straight in her seat. They followed the Honda onto the ramp and the gravel road toward the warehouse. A phone in the car rang and Luther fought to take it out his pocket while directing the car through the twisting road.

"West," Luther said emotionlessly "Sure thing. Will the kid be able to find us? Sure thing,"

The man hung up the phone and stopped the car a few feet from the warehouse in the cover of bushes and trees.

"Why are we stopping here?" Claire asked

"She doesn't want us to be spotted," Luther replied

Claire looked out the front windshield and watched Michael and Alice walk into the warehouse. The foursome watched the ware house entrance for a full five minutes in utter silence. The redhead had expected K-mart and Alice to emerge from the warehouse by now.

"So what now," Claire asked

"We wait for the kid," The man in the passenger seat said

"How long will it take?" Claire asked

Luther and the other two occupants in the car exchanged a look before they all looked at Claire.

"Depends on how everything goes on inside," Luther said

Claire exhaled a large amount of air and leaned back in her seat. She didn't want to be away from her sister for much longer.

"I've got movement," The man in the passenger seat announced

Luther, the woman, and Claire sat up. They all leaned closely to the windshield, their eyes scanning the area.

"What'd you see?" Luther asked

"Long blonde hair walking over to short blonde hair," The man informed

Claire sighed in relief. K-mart was alive and well.

"What?" The woman asked

"K-mart is walking over to Alice," Luther explained

"They're hugging," The guy in the passenger seat said "The kid has moved away from Alice,"

"What else?" Claire asked

"Alice was tossed a few things and handed them to the kid," The man informed

"It's the IPad and headphones," Claire informed "The people took it when they took her,"

"Explains one thing," Luther said

"She's coming out," Luther stated and gave the binoculars back to his companion

Claire watched the doors of the warehouse. The redhead sagged in relief when the teenager emerged from the warehouse. K-mart was still in her pajamas and was holding the IPad against her chest. The teenager kept looking worriedly at the warehouse as she headed toward Luther's car. Claire got out of the car and stood by the door. K-mart smiled at her sister and ran into Claire's open arms. The redhead kissed her sister's head and held her as tight as possible.

"Claire," K-mart said "The IPad, you'll break it,"

Claire laughed and held her sister at arm's length "You and that damn IPad,"

"It's cool," K-mart defended

"Are you alright?" Claire asked, cupping the girl's face

The teenager nodded "They just made me play with my IPad and wait for you," K-mart looked up at her sister perplexedly "Why didn't you go inside instead of Alice? They were asking for you after all,"

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions," Claire replied "Let's get in the car,"

Claire put K-mart into the car first before getting in after her.

"What now?" Claire asked

"We wait for Alice," Luther said

"I thought we would leave," The woman next to K-mart said

"Wait," The man said

"What?" Luther asked

"There's movement on the other side of the warehouse," The man informed

"And a jet in the sky," The woman said as she looked out the window

"Who are they?" Claire asked

"We have to go," Luther said

"We can't leave Alice," K-mart cried "They'll kill her!"

"She can handle herself," Luther said as he started the car

"No," K-mart shouted

Claire saw a group of people walking toward them with their guns drawn.

"Get down!" Claire shouted

The redhead pulled K-mart down to her lap then covered the rest of the teenager's body with her own. The car drove off in reverse as bullets impacted the car.

"Turn the car around!" The woman shouted

Luther turned the car around and drove off. More bullets impacted the car while Luther drove up the twisted road.

"Who the hell was that?" Claire asked

"They're not my guys," Luther informed

The spray of bullets ceased and Claire sat up. The redhead saw them on a rank back onto the highway. Claire turned around.

"Goddamn it," She whispered

A black Toyota was following them back onto the highway. Luther began to pick up the speed as they merged with the other cars.

"Luther, you may want to hurry up," Claire said

"Why?" Luther asked

"You don't see?" The redhead asked

"Motherfuckers took out my mirror," Luther said

"We're being followed," Claire informed

A spray of bullets impacted the window. The redhead shouted as she ducked behind the leather seat. The woman next to K-mart held out a gun to the redhead.

"How good are you at a shot?" She asked

Claire looked up at her and removed her hands from her ear "Pretty fucking good,"

"Take it," The woman demanded

The redhead took the gun without a second thought and looked out the back of the car. A man was hanging out the passenger seat of the car with a machine gun. Claire got back to her cover after the man shot bullets at her.

"I have a guy on my side," Claire informed

"Same here," The woman informed

"Just get rid of them," Luther demanded

Claire peered over the edge of the seat and took an aim at the man. The redhead pulled the trigger, which happened to be when Luther swerved the car. The bullet hit the driver side of the car next to the man. Claire groaned in frustration and ducked behind the seat.

"Hold the car still!" Claire demanded

"I'm the one getting shot at!" Luther shouted

"Hold the damn car still!" The woman shouted, ducking behind the seat as well

Claire got up to take a shot when she saw a missile heading toward them.

"Luther!" Claire shouted "Missile!"

Claire ducked behind the seat and covered as much as K-mart with her own body as possible. The car was thrown into the air. Claire felt the heat from the back of the car then the car fall onto another car.

* * *

I'll continue this tomorrow : )


	9. For the Sake of K-mart: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Sorry that I am updating a day after I said I would update. Last night was the busiest night of my life.

I have added an extension of Claire's POV 'cause I can and I hope it isn't too bad. I hope no one will be too upset about what happens to Claire and K-mart *evil laughter*

* * *

Chapter 9

For the Sake of K-mart: Part 2

Claire's POV:

_Claire let a groan escape her lips while she looked around her upside down surrounding. The redhead only heard a ringing in her ears and saw bodies moving around the outside of the car. Claire felt the hard roof of the car against her back instead of air. The redhead noticed a scared looking K-mart looking at her. The teenager said something but Claire couldn't her hear. The redhead was happy that K-mart looked fine. The redhead felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and was pulled out of the car. Claire held down a scream at the pain in her back and left shoulder. Surprisingly, Claire was met by a man's concerned look. He had kind grey eyes, a cut on his temple, and bushy eyebrows. His hair was brown and wavy. His face was covered in little scratches. Claire's hearing returned all at once._

_ "Help them!" A man yelled_

_ "Claire!" K-mart shouted_

_ "Who the hell were they?" Luther asked_

_ "Don't ask me!" Another man shouted "Where's Leah?"_

_ "You fucking ass," Leah hissed from inside the car_

_ "Luther, help me with her," A man called_

_ "Alice-"Claire murmured_

_The redhead was wondering why some man was pulling her out of a car instead of Alice. _

_The brunette smiled sadly at the redhead "You're gonna be fine. Just hold on,"_

_ "K-mart-"Claire asked_

_Claire looked up at Luther, who had a large gash on his forehead and other small scratches on his face._

_ "Is fine," The man promised "Just relax,"_

_ "Where is Alice?" Claire questioned as tears burned her eyes_

_ "I'll be right back," The brunette promised and looked at Luther "You got her?"_

_Luther nodded and carried Claire away from the ruined cars. The redhead looked pass the man's muscular arm and saw the back of the car was still on fire and the car under it was still in some-what good condition. A car door opened and Luther gently put the redhead in the back seat. _

_ "Hurry up," Luther demanded_

_ "Get in the back with Claire," A man ordered_

_Claire's legs were lifted up by a seat of arms. The redhead looked at her feet and saw Luther holding her legs while K-mart sat in the back. The teenager took her sister's legs in her lap. Luther closed the door and walked over to the front of the car._

_ "You know where to go?" The other man next to Luther asked the drive_

_The man pulled out a gun and held it to the brunette's forehead._

_ "Do you?" He asked_

_Claire's eyes widened at the sound of the man's voice. _

_The driver was Chris._

_ "Back away from the car," Chris demanded_

_ 'You're making a huge mistake," Luther said_

_ "Move," Chris shouted_

_Claire fought the urge to sleep as Chris lowered the gun and put the car in reverse. The redhead wanted to get back to Alice. She wanted the blonde to protect her instead of her murderous brother. Claire's eyes fluttered closed._

_ "Hold on, Claire," Chris cooed "I've got you now,"_

Claire's mind resurfaced to consciousness. The redhead didn't feel normal and found it difficult to describe how she felt. Maybe it was painful. Wait what was one of the definitions of pain?

Pain; to make suffer or cause distress to: hurt

Claire was in so much pain. The redhead had a throbbing pain in her head and her back. The redhead was thankful that she was on a soft, comfy mattress. Wait-she was on a mattress. Claire slowly opened her eyes. She was looking up a silver colored ceiling. _Where am I?_ Claire thought. The redhead looked around. The walls were the same silver as the ceiling. A wardrobe, the nightstands, and the doors to other rooms were a deep brown. Claire propped herself up so that she rested on her elbows.

"K-mart," Claire called, her voice cracking

The redhead cleared her throat and pushed the covers off of her. Claire frowned at the blood staining her shirt and the large gash on her right leg. The redhead wondered who had cut her jeans into shorts. Claire started to slide her way to the edge of the bed, when a door opened. The redhead looked at the person walking in and smiled when K-mart came out from the cover of the door. The teenager smiled at her sister and hurried over to the sitting redhead.

"You're finally awake," K-mart smiled and hugged her sister

Claire squeezed her little sister tightly before examining the teenager's face "Are you hurt?"

K-mart shook her head "I just had a few scraps and a sprained wrist. Nothing too serious,"

"How did you get them? Where are we? Where is Alice?" Claire asked, she was beginning to think that her dream was real

The teenager frowned "We were in a car accident, remember? Chris took us to this place. It's his apartment in Raccoon," K-mart let her eyes fall to the floor "I don't know where Alice is,"

Claire nodded. So her dream was just a foggy memory from earlier-when is earlier exactly?

"How long have I been asleep?"

"All of yesterday and a bit of today," K-mart frowned "It's Monday night,"

_No fucking way,_ Claire thought. The redhead stood up. A dull pain shot through her right leg and into her back and head, but she ignored it. Claire walked passed her sister and went through the door K-mart had came. The teenager followed behind her sister closely, hoping to catch Claire if the redhead fell. Claire entered an open space. The redhead looked left, and was greeted by a dark empty kitchen. On her right was an empty dining room. A door opened in the small hallway in front of Claire. She glared at her brother, who locked the door and looked at his sisters happily.

"Claire," Chris called and threw the rag over his shoulder "Thank god you're awake,"

"Where is Alice?" Claire asked

Chris smiled at his sister "You'll see,"

* * *

Alice's POV:

*Beginning of that morning*

Alice was slightly on edge as they got closer and closer to the warehouse. She was going head first into the most random, unpredictable situation with no real plan. Her main objective was to get K-mart out alive and get the both of the sisters as far from Umbrella as possible. Alice was afraid of what was going to happen since Umbrella wanted Claire and Chris Redfield dead no matter what. She was afraid that someone told Umbrella that Claire was with Alice and that K-mart was the best way to lure the redhead out. The blonde touched the real amber ring that hung against her stomach and closed her fist around the fake one. She hoped that Charles Ashford couldn't tell the difference between the fake and the real amber ring. Alice closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She hoped that K-mart was fine.

"We're almost there," Michael said

Alice nodded and pulled out her phone to call Luther. The phone rang four times before Luther answered.

"We're close. I don't want you seen, understood? I'm sure she will be able to but if she can't, have Claire step out the car," The blonde hung up the phone the second Luther started to reply to her orders

"Ready?" Michael asked as he pulled in front of the warehouse

"Yeah," Alice said as she got out the car

The blonde was surprised that they were meeting in such an open space of some run-down warehouse. Alice ignored the car as she headed to the door. She put on her poker face and walked into the warehouse after Michael. Alice saw there was a group of soldiers around a man with brown hair, glasses, and he was wheelchair bound. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the man. This was the great, terrifying Charles Ashford? Or did that title belong to someone else? Alice mentally shrugged and focused on the warehouse. The roof was made of glass and small metal bars to keep the glass in place. The walls were of rusting sheet metal and rotting wood. The floor was made of wooden boards that looked it was struggling to hold up the weight of everyone in the room.

"Ah Michael," Charles boomed, his voice was soft, as he fixed his glasses "Have you brought Miss. Redfield and the ring?"

The blonde sucked in a sharp breath, knowing Michael would tell the truth if given the chance.

"Where is K-mart?" Alice asked as she stepped out from behind Michael

"Miss. Redfield," Charles smiled "You have gone through some changes for you and your sister's sake. Seems I was hunting down the wrong woman after all,"

"Where is she?" Alice repeated

"She's is fine," He assured "I am not the bad guy here,"

Alice scoffed "So says the man who has been terrorizing me and my siblings. Oh and trying to kill my girlfriend,"

"That was the company's doing," Charles quickly corrected "Not mine,"

"So kidnapping my sister for me and the ring wasn't your doing?" Alice asked

"I could've told Chairman Wesker where you are," Charles hissed "You should be more grateful,"

_Chairman Wesker_, Alice repeated in her mind. She'd have to check on the guy after she got out of here.

"I just want to take my sister and go," Alice said "I want her to have a normal life,"

Ashford sighed "I understand. I did want the same for my little girl,"

_He doesn't know Angie is alive,_ Alice realized. The blonde quickly thought of using that fact as leverage to get into Umbrella. However, Charles waved to a man, who walked over to a door on the south side of the warehouse. Alice shut her slightly open mouth and looked toward the door. The older blonde sagged in relief when K-mart emerged from the room with a scratch on her and her pajamas were on properly. Alice waited for the teenager to be guided over to her side. The soldier and K-mart stopped by Charles side making Alice raise an eyebrow in question. Charles held out her hand to the blonde.

"The ring," Charles demanded

"Not until she is let go," Alice stated "I don't do compromises,"

"I am not the bad guy here," He repeated "Trust me, Claire,"

Alice noticed the look of confusion on the teenager's face before she looked back at the wheelchair bound man "We'll trade at the same time,"

"Agreed," Charles smiled

The soldier let go of K-mart, who walked hurried over to the older blonde. Alice tossed the ring to Charles and took K-mart in her arms. The teenager tried to bury her face into Alice's chest. The older blonde kissed the top of the teenager's head and watched Ashford examine the ring. Charles smiled and put ring in his jacket's breast pocket. The older blonde released the teen and looked at the group of people in front of her.

"Where are her things?" Alice asked

The soldier who had retrieved K-mart tossed Alice the IPad and the teenager's headphones. Alice caught both then handed them to the teenager.

"Go outside," Alice ordered

"What about you?" K-mart asked

"I'll be fine," Alice assured then whispered "They are on the right side of the road.

The teenager nodded and started to move toward the door. Alice gave the teenager another glance before focusing on the man once again. He was studying her with a blank expression. The blonde noticed Michael move over to the side of his co-workers.

"Why does Umbrella want the Redfield siblings dead?" Alice asked

Charles raised an eyebrow "You aren't Claire,"

Alice shook her head "I'm the one who you've been trying to kill,"

"Ah yes, "Charles drawled out then waved off the thought "Doesn't matter now, I have what I want and you have what you want,"

"Not exactly," Alice began "I want information in exchange for something…more,"

Charles laughed "Nothing in the world could sway me,"

_I doubt that, _Alice thought and opened her mouth to speak. But Charles question cut her off. The blonde's eyebrows knitted together as she gave the man a hard glare.

"What?" Alice questioned

"Why do you protect them?" Charles repeated

"Why does it matter to you?" Alice asked

"It matters because you are not obligated to do so," Charles replied "Acts of such…such kindness is not very common now-in-days,"

Alice couldn't argue with him there. The world has turned into a cold, slimy, and cruel place over the years. People will backstab each other for the smallest things and kill for money, and fame. But she knew Claire and K-mart from before then. At first, Alice was protecting the sisters because it was the right thing to do. Just letting them get killed wasn't something she could live with but after she found out that they had crossed paths and that they have became their own little family changed everything for her. Alice was now fighting for a part of her that she was too afraid to lose; her ex-girlfriend and the redhead's sister. The blonde met the man's eyes and held them for a minute before looking down. She sighed and met his eyes again.

"I protect them because it's the right thing to do," Alice informed

"The right thing to do," Charles smiled "How do you know it wasn't the wrong thing to do?"

"You just know," Alice stated

The man nodded and pulled out a gun from the side of his wheelchair. He pointed the gun at Alice and smirked evilly.

"I've been shot at and shot already," Alice informed "What makes you think that'll scare me?"

"It's not to scare you," Charles said "I'm doing the _right _thing,"

"How is this 'the right thing'?" Alice asked

"You killed my daughter," The man accused

"I loved your daughter," The blonde corrected quickly

The sound of gunshots made Alice's heart jump into her throat. She started toward the door, wanting to make sure the others were alright. However, the door flew open and the glass on the roof of the warehouse was shattered as body's entered the warehouse. Alice covered her head with her arms and kneeled. She pressed her body on her right leg while her left leg helped her keep her balance. The falling glass and running footsteps soon stopped as people shouted at one another. Alice looked out from the safety of her arms, glass fragments fell freely from her hair, and she silent gasped. Sasha and Isaacs Abernathy were walking over to her. But something was horribly wrong. Her grandparents looked to be her age. Their wrinkles were gone and their eyes had a restored brightness to them. Sasha's hair was once again a bright yellow and her eyes were a sharper gray. Isaacs had all his hair and his blue eyes were as sharp as ever.

"Alice," Sasha smiled and moved closer to her granddaughter

Alice fell onto her butt and crab walked away from her grandmother. Her hands were cut as she slid her hands on the ground. Sasha stopped pursing her granddaughter and frowned deeply.

"What do you think you're doing?" Isaacs asked, his voice booming

Alice flinched and stood up. She took note of all the soldiers that had entered the room.

"I was getting what we needed," Charles said

_We, _Alice thought, _what we?_ The blonde stepped out of the way when Isaacs and Sasha bee-lined for the wheelchair bound man. Isaacs grabbed Charles by the throat and lifted the man out the chair.

"What were you doing pointing a gun at my granddaughter?" He asked

Charles gasped for air as his hands wrapped around Isaacs's wrist "N-nothing,"

"Liar," Sasha spat

"That wasn't part of our agreement," Isaacs hissed "You were told to get what you needed and leave my granddaughter allow,"

Alice began to back away from the scene. Her hands were twitching at her side. The blonde didn't know what was going on anymore. Her grandparents were young again, Claire and K-mart were gone, Charles had a fake ring, and her memory didn't have the answers to the events unfolding-yet.

"I-I," Charles sputtered

Sasha reached into the breast pocket of the man's coat and took the ring. Isaacs looked at his wife then threw Charles out the side of the warehouse. Alice went wide eyed as she saw the man's body land in the lake. She looked back at her superhero-like grandparents, who were examining the ring. Sasha looked back up at her granddaughter with a sad look, while Isaacs frowned at Alice.

"This is not the real ring," Sasha stated

_Holy shit, how do they know? _Alice mentally cursed as her heart began to race. She looked around for a quick exit. Anything that could get her out of the warehouse; Alice spotted a hole in the floor. It was big enough for her to fit in. She could swim back to shore. The blonde looked back at her grandparents, who were approaching slowly.

"Why is your heart beating so fast, Ali?" Sasha asked, with a raised eyebrow

"Give us the _real _ring," Isaacs demanded as he held out his hand

"Why?" Alice snapped "It's not like you guys are very _trustworthy_,"

Isaacs growled and took another step. The moment his foot touched the floor of the warehouse, the floor shook. Alice almost lost her footing but was able to remain standing.

"Give me the ring, Alice," Isaacs demanded "All you have to do it take it out of shirt,"

Alice cursed. The shoelace attached to the real ring must be sticking out against her shirt. It was something humans couldn't see unless they looked very closely. But her grandparents aren't human. Alice didn't know what they were anymore. Alice took a step back and bumped into the chest of a soldier. The man grabbed her wrist when she tried to pull away. The blonde reached into the back of her shirt and pulled out a kukri knife. She sliced the man's hand off and side stepped away from her grandparents. The man's screams echoed through the warehouse. Another soldier approached her. Alice cursed; if she kept this up she would get nowhere. The blonde sprinted to the hole in the floor of the warehouse.

"Get her!" Isaacs shouted

"Don't go in the water, Alice!" Sasha warned

Sasha's warning fell on deaf ears. The older blonde stomped her feet on the floor. Each board moved forward toward the hole. Sasha hoped the boards would cover the hole before Alice could get to it. The men along the walls of the warehouse moved forward to catch the blonde. Alice sucked in as much air as her lungs would hold before she dived into the water. The blonde was greeted by freezing waters, and the air was stolen from her lungs. Alice mentally screamed as she fought her way out from under the warehouse. The more she fought the more air she lost, which was a lot compared to how much air she had left. Alice stopped struggling and closed her eyes. She hated getting stuck in bullshit situations like the one she was in. Alice hoped that Luther was taking good care of Claire and K-mart. The blonde felt herself begin to sink and opened her eyes. Her brows furrowed when she saw something moving in the water. Alice watched the weird line approach her. The blonde looked around. She was almost out from under the warehouse, only a few more inches.

Something sharp sunk into Alice's right arm and began to suck blood from her. Alice opened her mouth, a silent scream entering the water. Her left hand grabbed around the thing attached to her body. Alice tugged her hardest on it, but it wouldn't move. The blonde tightened her grip on the thrashing body and ripped the animal from her. The strange eel's triangular shaped jaw snapped as it tried to reconnect with her. Alice held onto the eel and looked around. She was out from under the warehouse and drifting toward the shore. The blonde gripped tightly onto the back of the eels head and used her free hand to climb up to the shore. Alice gasped for air when her head broke to the surface. The blonde wasn't too surprised to see the cars of her grandparent's and their army heading away from the warehouse to the highway. Alice walked onto shore and looked down at the blood sucking eel. The blonde careful took the back of the eel's body into her hand and threw the eel in the water. Alice looked at her wounded arm. It was bleeding badly but it wasn't enough to kill her. The blonde sucked up the pain and headed in the direction of the highway.

Alice couldn't wait to tell K-mart about the eel. She knew the teenager would love to hear about something like that. Alice came to a clearing in the woods. She was under the ramp of the highway. The blonde looked behind herself then back at the ramp above her.

"Did I seriously do that?" Alice muttered

Alice ran a hand through her wet hair and started to walk to the ramp's beginning. The blonde was getting close to it when the sounds of cocking guns echoed from behind her. Alice stopped walking and let her shoulders drop.

"I'm getting sick of gun," The blonde hissed

"Turn around," A woman demanded

Alice turned around and looked at the group of people. The blonde felt her heart break when she saw Rain pointing a gun at her. She didn't know Rain too well, but the woman had a soft spot in Alice's heart ever since she started dating Ji- Sophia. Alice didn't bother to hold up her hands.

"Rain, what are you doing?" Alice asked

"Shut up," Rain snapped, she motioned to a car by the ramp with her gun "Go over to the car, slowly,"

Alice looked at the car then slowly walked over to it. The blonde stopped when she was by the trunk of the car.

"Hands on the trunk," Rain ordered

Alice slammed her palms onto the trunk of the cold car. Rain came up behind the blonde and roughly grabbed Alice's hands. She pulled Alice's hands behind her back and began to handcuff her friend.

"You don't have to do this," Alice whispered

"You're right," Rain said

The Hispanic woman opened the trunk and told Alice to get in. The blonde awkwardly threw herself into the trunk of the car. Rain put a piece of tape over Alice's lips and patted the woman's cheek.

"I want to do this," Rain smiled before she closed the trunk

* * *

I think I should've kept going to Monday night since Alice's POV ends on Sunday morning BUT I just love to keep people on the edge of their seats.

Btw those blood sucking eels are real; I just can't remember the name of them. They live in still bodies of water. Tell what you think about the chapter in the little review box down there.


	10. Wrong Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite, and follow my stories. It's good to know that people are still reading :)

* * *

Chapter 10

Wrong Guy

Alice's POV:

The blonde stayed quiet after she was put in the trunk of the car. She didn't want to be a passive captive but she didn't want to get the police any more involved than they already were. Alice stared coldly at the darkness around her. The blonde had to get out of here eventually. Alice shouted when she was thrown into the back of the trunk when the car stopped abruptly. The blonde release a string of muffled curses. Alice wondered what she had to do after the car started to move again. She would have to find the Redfield sisters and somehow warn Chris without getting killed. Then she'd have t turn in the reports for work and manage to act normal around Carlos and her other co-workers. Alice had to get to Angie and Jill and deliver the news that Angie's father was killed. She'd have to search up Chairman Wesker and do something about her grandparents. Alice had a lot to do. The blonde wondered what happened to Claire that day she came to the United States. Alice wasn't angry or upset. She was just curious as to why she got played. Alice wondered what happened to her parents. No one ever talked about them. Not even Nikoli. The blonde mentally scratched her head. _It can wait until tomorrow,_ Alice decided and closed her eyes. The blonde was really exhausted. She was so busy last night that she didn't even sleep. Alice just researched and worked, then got attacked. The blonde quickly fell asleep with any hesitation.

* * *

Alice awoke a few hours or so later. Much to her surprise Claire and K-mart were in the small space with her. But they were able to sit up and stay a good distance from Alice. The older blonde smiled weakly but didn't move.

"You don't look so good," K-mart frowned

"I don't feel so good," Alice admitted

Claire reached out and touched the older blonde's cheek "You'll make it through this,"

"I doubt it," Alice frowned "I fell like shit,"

"Who has you in the trunk of a car?" Claire asked

"Rain and few others," Alice informed

"I thought she was you're friend," K-mart exclaimed

Alice shook her head weakly "She's just someone I know and feel comfortable around,"

"Didn't she try to save your life on the bridge?" K-mart asked

"Yes but that was different," Alice countered

"Alice, when was the last time you've eaten?" Claire asked

Alice thought about it. She didn't eat anything since maybe last night or yesterday morning. Alice couldn't deny that she was a bit hungry but it wasn't something she couldn't handle.

"I don't really remember," Alice replied honestly

"Save your strength," Claire demanded "We'll be right here,"

The blonde shook her head "How are you two?"

"We're fine," K-mart assured then smiled widely "I got to level 23 of the Zombie Will Rise game,"

"That's great," Alice smiled

The trunk of the car opened. Alice's eyes squinted at of street light but she didn't miss how Claire and K-mart turned to smoke and disappeared. Alice went wide eyed as she was roughly pulled out of the trunk of the car. She didn't take her eyes off the empty trunk while the man went to check the inside of the car.

"She got blood everywhere," A man groaned

"No shit," Rain said as she approached the blonde "Look at all the blood on her. It's fucking everywhere,"

Alice didn't feel anything other than sweaty all over. The blonde looked down at her arms. Blood covered the majority of both of her arms. The wound on her right arm was scabbing.

"Take her inside," Rain demanded

"Shouldn't we clean her up or give her medical assistance?" A man asked

"She'll be fine," Rain assured "She is bad ass Abernathy after all,"

The blonde was shoved in the direction of a building and pushed toward the steps. Alice struggled to go up the steps without falling down. As she approached a platform, Alice was greeted by her mother, who was leaning against the wall. Her brown hair was tied into a bun and she wore jeans and a button up top. She smiled happily at Alice but didn't move from her spot on the wall.

"Mom," Alice barely whispered

"Your almost there Alice," She smiled

"Mom," Alice whispered as she walked pass the woman

Alice looked over her shoulder and saw her mother hadn't moved.

"All you have to do is close your eyes and sleep," Her mom smiled

"Move," A man ordered and shoved the blonde forward

Alice stumbled forward and walked onto another platform. She was stopped in front of a door with the number scratched off. Rain walked over to the door and knocked on it. Alice fought to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head. The door opened and Chris Redfield looked at the blonde.

"What happened to her?" Chris asked

"I don't know," Rain replied "We didn't touch her,"

"Bring her in," Chris ordered "And don't get blood on my carpet,"

Alice was pushed inside the apartment. The blonde stumbled a bit but managed to make it into the clearing.

"Alice," K-mart gasped

"Alice!" Claire shouted

Alice continued to be pushed into the apartment.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Claire shouted

Alice was put into a dark room and was forced to lie down on a cold, metal table.

"I don't think she'll make it much longer," A man stated "She looks pale,"

"Go get the first aid kit," Chris ordered "Rain will do what she can,"

"Why me," Rain asked

"Because I have a sister to attend to," Chris replied

Alice let her eyes close and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Muahahaha! The end for now


	11. Back To Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Lol thanks to those who reviewed, it gave me a few good laughs.

* * *

Alice's POV:

_The blonde opened her eyes after a few minutes. Alice was no longer in the dark room of Chris's apartment. She was in her room; her old room in Omsk. Alice sat up and looked around. Her room was exactly the same way she left it. Alice grabbed touched her shoulder and found hair on it. She gasped and held it up. Her hair was a light brown again. Alice smiled and felt tears run down her face._

_She was home._

_Alice threw the covers off her and noticed the silky teddy bear pajama pants she had on. Alice walked over to the door of her bedroom and opened the door. The hallway was empty but the house smelt of cinnamon and apples. There was a soft humming coming from the kitchen. The brunette walked down the stairs, running her hand over the wooden railing. Alice peered around the wall and saw her mother baking pancakes like she used to._

_ "You use to do that all the time when you were just a baby," Her mother smiled, adding more batter to the pan_

_ "I like to watch you cook," Alice admitted as she walked into the kitchen_

_Her mother chuckled "And you loved to join me,"_

_The brunette smiled and leaned against the refrigerator. Alice wondered what happened to her that she was home. She also wondered where everyone else was._

_ "How am I here?" Alice asked_

_Her mother frowned and faced her daughter "You died a few minutes ago. God sent you back her to me,"_

_The brunette did remember walking up the stairs and her mother telling her to close her eyes._

_ "So I guess you're dead as well," Alice frowned_

_Her mother nodded and walked over to Alice. She placed a semi-wrinkly hand on her daughter's cheek._

_ "I've missed you," She smiled_

_ "I missed you too mom," Alice grinned_

_ "I thought you were dead," Her mother whispered "All those years ago I thought I lost my little Ali,"_

_ "Why?" Alice asked_

_ "There was a funeral," Her mother said, tears flowing down her face_

_Alice pulled her mother in for a tight hug as the older woman cried._

_ "I didn't die then mama," Alice assured "I was just lost,"_

_ "Why didn't you come back?" Her mother sobbed_

_ "I was afraid to run into Claire," Alice replied "I thought she didn't love me anymore,"_

_Her mother pulled out of the embrace and cupped her face with both hands "She loved you then and she loves you now. Claire came over to our house just to stay in your bed and be as close to you as possible,"_

_Alice felt her heart break at the image of Claire in her bed, crying her eyes out. The brunette felt guilty for not coming back home._

_ "I didn't mean to you hurt any of you," Alice said, looking down at the stone floor_

_ "We know," Her mother assured "You didn't know,"_

_Alice nodded while her mother wiped the tear off her face "When you go back, tell Claire how much she means to you,"_

_ "More like meant," Alice corrected_

_Her mother smiled "I know you still love her Alice. You deserve her and she deserves you. God only knows how much hurt the both of you have been through,"_

_The brunette nodded while her mother moved over to the stove._

_ "Help me cook before he sends you back," Her mother smiled_

_Alice nodded and joined her mother by the stove._

_ "Will dad be joining us?" Alice asked_

_ "No sweetie," Her mom frowned then smiled "But other relatives will join us,"_

_The brunette nodded and couldn't wait to see those she loved. Since she was going to be dead for a while, Alice forgot her living world worries and 'lived' for her dead life._

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire banged on the door to the room she was locked in. The redhead shouted and cursed at whoever was listening on the other side, while K-mart silently played with her IPad. Claire shouted in anger and kicked the door once more. She ran her hands through her hair and turned to face her sister. Claire could make out the words of the song that K-mart was listening to. She was glad that K-mart obediently listened to her music and played on her IPad when she demanded the teenager to do so.

"What the fuck are we going to do now?" Claire asked herself "It's not like I can knock down a door and shoot my brother in the head if need be. Alice is most likely dying in his hands anyway,"

The door opened behind her and Claire spun to face the person. Chris walked into the room with a blank look on his face. The redhead stood her ground while Chris walked further into the room.

"Get out K," Chris demanded

Claire watched her sister get off the bed and head to the door. K-mart looked at her sister before disappearing behind the door. Chris closed the door and locked it.

"What the fuck is going on?" Claire demanded

"Alice is dangerous," Chris began "You can't be around her. Neither can K-mart,"

_Dangerous,_ Claire thought. The redhead knew Alice was dangerous. Alice was the one who did the ass kicking whenever someone picked on Claire, K-mart, or someone close to the blonde.

"Since when can we not be around her?" Claire exclaimed "She had done nothing but protect me and K-mart while you went off to do what the fuck you were doing!"

"Her family is one of the founders of Umbrella," Chris informed "The very company trying to kill us,"

"Yeah, the _company _Chris," Claire reminded "Not Alice,"

"You don't understand," Chris hollered

"I'm going to understand if you don't tell me," Claire said

Chris sighed and crossed his arms over his chest "Remember the day you wanted to go to the airport and I stopped you?"

"Uh yeah," Claire said "It was the scariest day of my and K-mart's life,"

"Those men and Rain were members of Umbrella sent to kidnap you," Chris informed

"'Sent to kidnap me'?" Claire asked "What would they want with a teenager?"

"Her grandparents hated you. They will always hate you because they were afraid that you would take their _precious _Alice away from them," Chris informed "The plane that you were going to get on was going to crash if you got on it. Why do you think I stopped you?"

"But why keep me from her? All this time you have kept me from her!" Claire shouted "I love her!"

"Because her being with you will only endanger you," Chris argued

"She has done nothing but save me life and K-mart's," Claire informed

"And her family will do anything to take it," Chris reminded

"Then why didn't you try and stop them?" Claire asked "All that time when I was wallowing in misery and despair you let them make people believe she was dead. How could you let them do that?"

"We were at a truce. Alice's 'death' meant the end of them trying to kill you," Chris glared at his sister "And now this time, things will be more complicated,"

"You can't keep me from her," Claire stated

"But I can try," Chris said

The door opened and Rain poked her head into the room. Chris and Claire glared at the Hispanic woman.

"What is it, Rain?" Chris growled

"We lost her," Rain said

"What?" Claire asked

The redhead was imagining a million different scenarios in her head. None of them brought her any type of comfort.

"She's dead," Rain explained

Claire felt her heart break all over again. This would be the third and perhaps the last time Alice would be taken from her. But this time she wouldn't be given back. Chris, however, was angry but for a different reason.

"You let her die?" Chris asked

Rain shook her head "She lost too much blood,"

"Give her a fucking transfusion then," Chris demanded and moved out of the room

"I can't," Rain said, following Chris "Where are we getting the blood?"

Claire rushed into the hallway and followed to where Chris was going. Her brother opened the door to the room Alice was being kept in. Claire pushed pass her brother and stood on the right side of the table by Alice's head.

"Alice," Claire called and shook her shoulder "Alice, wake up this isn't funny,"

"How long has she been dead?" Chris asked

"About twenty minutes," A man replied

"You just let her die?" Claire exclaimed "For twenty fucking minutes!"

The man shrugged, clearly unmoved by the redhead's accusation "There wasn't much we can do,"

"The AED only works like what two times?" Chris asked

Claire looked back at Alice and frowned. The blonde was pale, very pale. The redhead didn't like seeing Alice so still yet she was amazed by how peaceful Alice looked. No not peaceful…she looked…happy. Claire ran a hand through the blonde's hair. The redhead gasped and took a step away from her friend when Alice's eyes opened.

* * *

Alice's POV:

_Alice was throwing snowballs at her cousins. Jeremy and Adrian were the oldest of her dead cousins and so far were winning the game. Alice threw a snowball at Adrian, who took it in the face. The brunette fell into the snow and was laughing._

_ "Alice," Her mother called_

_Alice looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Alice stood, shook the snow from her winter clothes, and headed over to her mother._

_ "You have to go," Her mom said_

_Alice frowned. She didn't want to leave. Alice had gotten to meet the family members she couldn't remember and been able to reconnect with the ones who died during her lifetime. The brunette opened to mouth to protest but her mother put a finger over her lips._

_ "I know you have enjoyed having fun and being carefree," Her mother began "But you have to go,"_

_Alice nodded "Why don't I just stay dead?"_

_ "Because there are bigger things meant for you," Her mother smiled and kissed Alice on the forehead "Now close your eyes,"_

_ "But what," Alice asked "There's too much to do and I can't do it,"_

_ "Follow your mind," Her mother assured "Do what you think is best. Your mind has never failed you before,"_

_ "But what if I fail?" Alice asked "Then what?"_

_ "You'll be fine," Her mother smiled "You're an Abernathy,"_

_ "Tell everyone that I love them," Alice smiled sadly_

_ "I will," Her mother assured_

_The brunette stared at her mother for a full minute and closed her eyes._

* * *

Alice felt faint and a dull pain in her arm. The blonde opened her eye, only to be met by a dark colored ceiling and bright lights while someone near her gasped. The blonde felt tears sting her eyes when she realized she was no longer at home.

"What is it Claire?" Chris asked, his voice full of concern

"Alice?" Claire asked, walking back to the blonde's side

Alice looked back at the redhead and gave her a weak smile despite her breaking heart. She couldn't deny that she was happy to see Claire again and that she was getting another chance to be in their lives. But Alice did wish that her family was there with her.

"What color is my hair?" Alice asked

Claire gave her a confused look "It's a dirty blonde,"

The blonde frowned and sucked in a deep breath "I thought so,"

Claire put a hand on her cheek and leaned closer. Alice closed her eyes when Claire's soft lips pressed against her own. The blonde never realized how much she missed Claire's lips until then. It all ended to quickly when Claire was ripped from the blonde. Alice saw Chris wrap his arms around the redhead's waist and pull her back.

"What are you doing?" Claire hissed

"We need to talk to her," Chris replied, letting his sister go

"Not without me," Claire said

"Fine," Chris shrugged and looked down at Alice "Sit up,"

The blonde stared at Chris for a second before she actually sat up. Alice threw her legs over the side of the table and looked down at her right arm. It was bandaged but the bandage was soaked with blood. Chris opened his mouth to speak but Alice beat him to it.

"Did you have something to do with my 'death'?" Alice asked, looking at Chris

The man's brows furrowed "I didn't try to kill you,"

"No, not today," Alice said "But after I left Russia. Did you have a part in faking my death?"

"I did," Chris assured

Alice got off the table "What happened to my father and my grandparents?"

"Why do you care? How did you even get this information?" Chris asked

"Answer my fucking question Chris," Alice demanded "What happened to them?"

Chris glowered at the blonde "Your grandparents met you in America to take care of you and your father moved to Berlin,"

"What else?" Alice asked

"That's all I know," Chris assured

Alice stared at him but didn't say anything to the else to the man. Her father's last known location was Berlin.

"I have some questions for you," Chris said

"Can you keep your sisters safe while Umbrella is trying to kill you?" Alice asked

"Of course," Chris replied

"Then I need you to do that," Alice stated

"What?" Claire exclaimed "Why? Why are you leaving me with him?"

"I need to go to Nevada and then Berlin," Alice replied

* * *

Say what? Alice to Nevada and Berlin and I to return! Later

Happy Mother's Day!


	12. Goodbye Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Uh I do not think there were any questions so uh :)

Ok since I am not home, this chapter may be a bit short-Which I can't say for sure since I haven't begun lol. I wasn't going to type this but I just started the fucker and there is no way in hell I will just let it die here. FUCK NO! So uh here you are. I will make the other chapter

longer I promise!

* * *

Goodbye Again

Claire's POV:

The redhead's heart broke after the sentence fell from Alice's lips. The blonde was leaving-again. That was the last thing Claire wanted. She wanted to rebuild the relationship she had with Alice. But she couldn't do that if Alice was willing to just walk away. It wasn't fair. The fact that Chris had been silent for as long as she has was an even bigger surprise to her. Claire stared at the blonde. Instead of weeping and begging her to stay, Claire let loose her wrath.

"So that's it?" Claire asked harshly "You're just going to up and leave? Just vanish from my life again?"

Alice sighed "You won't be safe as long as you're with me. If I leav-"

"Bullshit!" Claire shouted "I won't ever be safe! I have more than one assassination group on my ass!

Alice shook her head a few times and opened her mouth to argue when Chris spoke up instead.

"I can protect them," Chris spoke up "You won't have to worry about them,"

Claire whipped her head around to glare at her brother "Don't you dare sponsor this! How could you do that to me after all these years?"

"She's right, Claire," Chris said "Umbrella-"

"They want us!" Claire shouted "Alice is the only one capable of making sure we can all get away alive if she stays with us,"

"Not really," Alice piped up "Umbrella wants you dead for some sort of rebellious shit. I can give them the ring for your safety,"

"Last time I check Umbrella didn't do treaties," Claire hissed, sending invisible daggers at Alice

"Yes they can," Chris countered "Since Alice's family has a large portion of control over Umbrella and they want a ring, Alice can guarantee our safety for the small object,"

"And with me away from you," Alice added "My grandparents will have no choice but to back me on the decision,"

"You can't do that!" Claire shouted "You know what they're planning! You know they're going to do,"

"And I can prevent from happening all the same," Alice countered "This is the only way I can think of to ensure your and K-mart's safety,"

Claire ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. The love her life was willing to leave for safety and her brother was backing her up on it. Claire didn't want to be separated from Alice again. After the seven years they spent apart, Claire was too afraid of letting go now. The redhead sighed and leaned against the wall behind her.

"I don't want you to go," Claire spoke softly "We spent seven years apart and I just got you back,"

"I don't want this either Claire," Alice admitted "I don't. My heart wants me to stay and live a life with you in my arms and K-mart talking my ear off. But my mind tells me to put an end to all this so that I can do what my heart wants,"

"You don't have to listen to my mind," Claire said "You don't have to,"

"But if I don't, I won't be able to live with the guilt. You know following my mind is the right thing to do," Alice declared

Claire bowed her head in defeat and let alone tear work its way down her face. This wasn't right. Claire didn't want the only woman she had thought about, cried over, and constantly dreamed about to disappear again. She didn't want to repeat the last seven years. She couldn't. Now that the redhead had found Alice, being far away from her was too unbearable.

"I can you three to Nevada for safety until I give you the clear," Alice spoke up "From there I will be leaving you with a few friends,"

"All right," Chris replied "When do we leave?"

"Bright and early tomorrow," Alice informed "I suggest you pack what you need and plan a route tonight,"

"What will you do?" Chris asked

"My own thing," Alice answered vaguely "I will drive you there since I am the one with a 'passable' face,"

Claire didn't want to hear anymore. She pushed herself off the wall and hurried out of the room. The redhead barely saw where she was going as unshed tears blurred her vision. Claire made it into the room she slept in earlier and threw herself on the bed. The redhead buried her face into the pillow nearest to her head. Claire let out the tears forming her eyes. She couldn't handle being away from Alice again. Claire was afraid of never seeing Alice again. She had gotten lucky to have stumbled into Alice's life. Claire was scared the Alice would be taken from her again. Only this time Alice wouldn't be coming back to her. The door to the room quietly opened and nearly silent footsteps walked over to the crying redhead.

"Go away," Claire sobbed

A warm hand was placed gently on her back and began to rub lazy circles on her back.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered

"How can you just leave me?" Claire asked "After all that time apart how can you just leave?"

Alice bowed her head "I want you to be safe, Claire. I know I can do what I have to. I just want someone to be waiting for me when I get back,"

"But I don't want to wait," Claire argued "I want you with me,"

"And I want to be with you," Alice assured "But I can't be the one putting you in danger for the rest of your life. I have to do this,"

Claire nodded and leaned forward. She placed a slow, passionate kiss on the blonde's lips. Claire smiled sadly when Alice quickly responded to the kiss.

* * *

Short huh? Blame the goddamn library I'm in : ( anywho, I hope you enjoyed


	13. 2 Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

I LOVED the feedback from you guys! Keep it up and I may follow your wishes. HOWEVER, despite the pleas for Alice to stay she must go. But don't think it'll take seven MORE years….cause it won't I promise.

* * *

2 Days

Claire's POV:

Claire woke up to the sound of a light rasping against the door. The redhead groaned and turned around. Claire felt an arm around her waist and the warmth of another body at her back, making her eyes shot open. The redhead smiled when she looked at the sleeping blonde in front of her. Alice looked extremely peaceful and thankfully her face wasn't pale. Claire brought her hand put and cupped Alice's cheek. The redhead smiled when Alice sighed and rubbed her cheek against Claire's hand. The rasping on the door came again and Alice groaned.

"Whhaaaaat so you want?" Alice mumbled

"It's four o'clock, Alice," Chris said

The blonde's eyes shot open and she sat up right. Claire jerked back in surprise.

"Damn it, Chris!" Alice shouted and jumped out the bed "You bastard, you let me over sleep!"

"I knocked," Chris countered

"Stupid son of a bitch," Alice hissed as she filled the duffle bag bags by her feet

Claire slowly got out the bed and looked for her shoes. She knew Alice was serious about getting her and her sister to safety. The redhead grabbed her duffle bag off the floor and followed Alice out the room. Claire knew Alice was still tired and weak from last night. The redhead and Alice were making out and talking until early that morning so Alice didn't get enough sleep. Luckily for Claire, she wasn't going to be driving at all. The two stepped into the living room and Claire gave the bags to Rain.

"Everything else is packed?" Alice asked

"Yes," Chris said, taking the bags from Alice

"K-mart," Alice called

The teenager took her headphones out of her ear and ran over to Alice. The older blonde cupped her face with both hands.

"Use your IPad the entire trip. Understand?" Alice asked

"That'll be easy," K-mart assured and put her headphones back in

The blonde hurried to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Claire looked around for her brother, who was handing bags to one of his guys.

"Why did you let her over sleep?" Claire asked

Even though she was grateful for how many extra minutes she was given to just lay in the blonde's arms, Claire knew what Alice was trying to do is important. No matter how much it hurt, the redhead didn't want to stop Alice.

"I didn't," Chris replied "She just slept through my wake call,"

"You could've tried harder," Claire countered "I clearly remember the door not being locked and how lightly you were knocking,"

Chris opened his mouth to respond but shut it when Alice jogged back into the room.

"Everyone to the car," Alice demanded and held out her hand to the teenager

K-mart took the offered hand and followed Alice out of the house. The older blonde used her free hand to take Claire's hand. The redhead followed her friend out the house. Alice ushered them to the yellow Hummer parked out front and put them in the back of the king cab. Claire looked out the black tinted windows and waved at Alice. The older blonde, who was looking right at the redhead, didn't seem to notice.

"Claire," Chris called as her got in the truck on the other side of K-mart "Just stay quiet. No one can see in but you can see out,"

Claire nodded "So it's like one way glass?"

"Sort of," Chris replied

The driver's side of truck opened and Alice got into the truck. The blonde gripped the steering wheel and sat still for a second before starting the truck and driving off.

"I'll stop at McDonalds to get each of you breakfast," Alice declared

Claire nodded and leaned against the leather seat. The redhead closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off.

* * *

The slam of a car door made Claire open one of her eyes. The redhead saw Alice walking toward the entrance of McDonalds with her hands in her pocket. Claire was about to close her eyes again but when Chris side glanced at her, she kept them open. Her brother leaned forward in the seat and carefully pulled something from his pocket. Chris was about to put it on Alice's seat when Claire forced a cough. Her bother wiped around to face her. Claire nearly frowned when Chris dropped the item onto Alice's seat anyway. The redhead sat up while Chris extended a hand to her.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked

Claire nodded "Just fine. When did we stop?"

"A few hours ago," Chris replied "Alice went to get food and a shirt,"

"Right," Claire said

The redhead watched Alice walk back to the hummer with a tight, grey t-shirt on. The blonde held a bag of food in her hand. Alice quickly walked over to the truck and opened the door. Blonde was about to get in the truck when she picked something off her seat. Alice raised it to her face and studied it. Claire looked at the shiny bug with interest. It had a red abdomen with something moving inside of it. The rest of it was silver with claws at the end of its legs.

"What is that?" K-mart asked

"I don't know," Alice replied

The blonde yelped in surprise when the bug dug its legs into her thumb and a stinger from its butt came out and stabbed her.

"Oh my god," K-mart shouted

"What the fuck?" Claire shouted

Alice gripped the bug and attempted to rip it off. All the while, Chris got out the Hummer and stood behind the blonde. Suddenly, Alice's eyes closed and she began to fall. Claire reached forward but was pulled back by her seat belt, which locked her into place. Chris caught the falling blonde and dragged her around to the back. He opened the hatch and carelessly threw her into the back of the Hummer.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, looking over her shoulder at her brother "I thought you were going to help us,"

"I am helping us," Chris replied as he began to tied Alice's wrists and ankles together "She's a worker for Umbrella, we can't trust her,"

"She saved us!" K-mart shouted

Claire wanted to rip Chris's head off when he stuck his hand into Alice's shirt. Her brother pulled out the ring and ripped the ring off the shoelace. Her brother shut the hatch and got into the driver seat of the Hummer.

"Where are we going?" K-mart asked angrily "Why the fuck did you do to Alice?"

"No cussing," Claire demanded

"I'm taking us to Nevada," Chris informed

"What the fuck is in Nevada?" Claire shouted

"I can trade Alice and the ring for our safety," Chris replied "Umbrella promised me,"

"You can't do that," K-mart objected

"Sure I can," Chris replied and tossed his sisters the food "Eat up,"

Claire glared daggers at her brother and didn't touch the food tossed at her.

"What did you do to Alice?" Claire asked

"She'll be asleep for a few hours," Chris replied "Nothing too serious,"

"It better not be," Claire hissed

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice's eyes slowly opened as the darkness greeted her. The blonde couldn't remember what exactly caused her to pass out or whatever but she did remember getting food and a weird looking bug. Alice bent her elbows and brought her hands up to her face. The small bug she remembered was still on her thumb. Alice looked over herself and noticed the rope around her ankles and wrist.

"Ah fuck," Alice groaned "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,"

"Alice," Claire called happily and looked over the back of the seat to look at the blonde "Are you alright?"

"I'm fucking fuzzy, I'm fucking sore, I'm fucking mad, and I am fucking fucked," Alice replied "What the fuck happened?"

"Chris or that bug is drugging you," Claire frowned

"Great," Alice groaned "I tried to trust the damn twat and I end up as a hostage. Where are we?"

"We are in Ohio," Claire replied "Chris is inside Burger King,"

Alice nodded "He's tr-"the blonde wiggled around and didn't feel metal rolling across her body "Where is my ring?" Alice asked frantically "Where the hell is my ring?"

"Chris took it," Claire frowned

Alice banged her head on the floor of the Hummer. Chris took her ring. Her ring of all the things in the world! Alice felt anger boiling in her and she began to fight the binds at her wrist. Claire ordered Alice to stop as she turned around in her seat. _Fuck that_, Alice thought, _I am going to let him know I am awake._ Chris got into the car and told Claire that he was going to stop once they were out of Ohio.

"How is Abernathy?" Chris asked "She isn't awake is she?"

"Yeah," Alice yelled "I'm awake and I want my motherfucking ring back Christopher!"

"Shut the fuck up," Chris ordered and started the Hummer

"You won't get anywhere if you do this," Alice warned "They'll kill you either way and will K-mart and Claire as well,"

"Shut up!" Chris demanded "You're a spy, a traitor. You don't care about our safety,"

"There is no prize," Alice shouted "You're walking right into a trap,"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Chris hissed

Alice hissed in pain when the bug stabbed her again. The blonde felt the liquid being pushed through her system. It didn't take long before Alice lost consciousness again.

* * *

End, sorry so short but it's time for me to sleep. However it was longer than the last


	14. So What Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

So What Now?

Alice's POV:

The blonde woke up with a start. Alice was thrown into the air and landed roughly on the board underneath the thin layer of fuzz. _Damn it Chris_, Alice thought. The blonde examined the rope on her wrists. She could chew through it. Alice waited for one of the street lights to catch the silver bug. After the third street light went over her thumb and didn't catch the light, Alice began to wonder. The blonde looked over her thumb and silently gasped when she didn't see it. Alice looked around and saw the little bug on its back with the legs in the air. The blonde was tempted to slam her hand on the bug to end it for good but she didn't want to be drugged again.

"Chris," K-mart called

"What?" Chris asked, clearly annoyed

"I have to go to the bathroom," The teenager informed

"We have forty-three miles until the next rest stop. Can you make it?" Chris asked

"Yeah," K-mart replied

Alice nodded then began to chew at the rope around her wrists. She'd have to be ready for when Chris stopped. The blonde was quick at freeing her wrists. Alice mentally cheered as she rubbed her wrists. She took a minute to just enjoy moving her hands at direct paces before untying her ankles.

"Why did you change your name?" Chris asked

"Like you give a damn," K-mart retorted

"Language," Claire warned

"Do you like the store Dahlia?" Chris asked

"My name is K-mart," K-mart hissed

"Your birth certificate says otherwise," Chris shot back

There was bit of shuffling then the siblings started to shout at each other. Alice tempted whether or not to get but decided against it. Suddenly, the door behind her opened and the air angrily swirled around her. Alice scooted closer to the door by her and looked back at the truck behind the moving Hummer. She then realized she couldn't wait forty-three miles. The blonde would never get another chance like this to escape and the sister's life needed a quick saving. She didn't care if it was dark out; she needed to help Claire and K-mart. Alice braced herself before jumping out of the back of the Hummer.

The blonde clenched her teeth tightly together as she skidded and rolled across the blacktop, which took pieces of her skin and clothes with it. Alice stopped her tumbling and skidding after a few minute. The blonde let out a silently cry until the horn of a truck filled her ears. Alice quickly crab walked out of the way and missed being hit by a few centimeters. The blonde calmed her racing her and held in her scream when the pain of hitting the road started to grow. Alice closed her eyes tightly as she felt the heat scorching through her. This was the one of the worse things the blonde experienced, and she hated each slow second of it. After two minutes, Alice pulled out her cell phone with shaking hands and dialed Jill's number.

"Hey Alice. Why are you panting?" Jill asked

"The hatch or whatever of a Hummer opened and I jumped out and got my ass handed to me by the paved road," Alice replied

"YOU JUMPED OUT A FUCKING MOVING HUMMER!" Jill screamed "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?"

"Jill I need you to help Claire and K-mart," Alice informed

"I think I need to help you," Jill said

"No. Chris took over. He has the two of them and the ring," Alice informed "He drugged me then held me captive. He's going to trade us and the ring for his safety,"

"That's ridiculous," Jill said "I know Chris, his wou-ok he would. Where are they headed?"

"Nevada…That's all I know," Alice replied "The license plate is: Louis, Martha, Henry, 7, 6, 5, Georgia, Silver,"

"Got it," Jill informed "I'll get on it,"

"Thanks Jill," Alice smiled

"Alice, will you be okay?" Jill asked

"I'll be fine," Alice assured "I'll meet you there,"

"Alright," Jill sighed "Be safe,"

"You too," Alice stated before hanging up

The blonde laid down in the pull over lane and watched the clouds move across the sky. She wanted to wait a few minutes before walking.

Claire's POV:

*Last night*

_Chris swerved on the road but managed to close the back door of the Hummer. Claire was able to pull her sister off of Chris so that she could take him out. Chris pressed down on the brake roughly. Claire was sent forward and her back hit the windshield._

_ "Is Alice still there?" Chris asked as he grabbed a hold of Claire _

_The redhead fought against her brother but was still thrown into the back seat. K-mart looked back._

_ "Yeah," K-mart informed "She's still out,"_

_Chris nodded "You two stay still. I have a loaded gun and would hate to have to shoot one of you,"_

_ "I dare you," Claire challenged_

_She didn't think Chris would do it. But she was wrong about a lot over the past few hours._

Claire woke from her dream in a haze. The redhead barely remembered Chris sticking her before he went inside the store last night. Claire wished her dream was real. Alice, her, and K-mart could just pick up where they left off and be happy. But no. something crazy had to happen. The redhead stared darkly at her bound hands. Claire was angry that Chris had decided to take manners into his own hands. She grew angrier when the thought of her, K-mart, and Alice being tied entered her mind. That was not what she thought Chris would do. Claire was going to try and get Alice and K-mart free and escape herself. But Chris had tied her up and K-mart instead of letting them go. Chris's plan involved something more than just Alice and the ring.

"You guys should see some Colorado," Chris informed as he made the window tint brighter

"Why the fuck would I want to look at it?" Claire hissed

"Because it's good to see the best of the states," Chris replied

The redhead rolled her eyes. K-mart, completely oblivious to the whole conversation, was burying herself in her IPad and her music. Claire felt slightly jealous of the teenager but it was better that the redhead was in charge of their escape and not a sixteen year old.

"What do you want with us?" Claire asked

Chris looked at Claire through the rear view mirror before paying attention to the road. The redhead repeated her question to her brother, who ignored her again. Claire was about to go into a cursing frenzy when the man's phone rang. Chris dug into the back of his jean and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Chris asked harshly "I have them. Yes, I have her. I haven't laid a hand on her. I'm exiting Colorado as we speak, and it's about 2:43A.M so we may make it. Alright,"

The brunette slammed his flip phone shut and pulled onto the side of the road. Claire watched Chris go into the glove compartment and take out a needle with clear liquid.

"What is that?" Claire asked

Chris took shook the needle then turned to Claire with a serious look on his face.

"It's their orders," He said "I promise it won't hurt,"

The redhead tensed and pushed herself as far back into the seat as possible "Chris do not stick me with that,"

Chris climbed into the back and brought the needle up "Sorry sis,"

"Stop it, Chris!" K-mart shouted

Claire saw the teenager throw her arms around Chris and tried to pull him toward her.

"K-mart, stop it," Chris demanded "I don't want to have to stick you too,"

Claire used her tied hands to knock the needle out of Chris's hand then head butted him as hard as she could. Chris punched the side of Claire's head, making it collided with the window. When Claire looked at her brother, he was in-between the front and passenger seat with a gun. Chris switched it from Claire to K-mart then Claire again.

"Enough!" Chris shouted "I don't want to shoot either of you,"

Claire looked through the curtain of hair in front of her face but didn't try anything. Chris picked up the needle and blew off the tip. The brunette grabbed his sister's arm and injected her with the needle. Claire gave Chris her best glare when he started to get back into the front seat.

"Behave Dahlia," Chris growled as he started the car

Claire brought her hands up to face, attempting to run her hands through her hair, then growled when she remembered they were bound. The redhead put her head against the window and hoped whatever Chris injected her with would take away the developing head ach.

All the while, the adults didn't notice that in the back of the Hummer there was only rope and the unique bug.

* * *

When Claire woke up again they were in the desert.

"What do you mean?" Chris shouted

A man, who Claire thought looked familiar, studied Chris "The ring and the girls mean nothing without Alice,"

_The girls, _Claire repeated then it clicked. Chris was trading her and K-mart over with Alice and the ring for his safety. Then the real fact hit her like a train. _Alice was gone. _

"But you can use them as bait for her," Chris suggested

Claire shook her head then looked at her sister. The teenager was murmuring inaudible and looking back over her shoulder. The redhead looked over her shoulder as well and saw the rope and the mechanical bug. Claire felt hurt and angry that Alice would just leave them to their fate. The redhead was caught off guard when the door next to her opened and an Umbrella agent began to pull her out of the truck.

"Claire!" K-mart screamed

"K-mart," Claire shouted, watching another solider pull K-mart out of the truck "Don't touch her,"

The redhead struggled against the soldier but was still brought toward Chris and the other Umbrella soldiers.

"You can't just take them!" Chris argued "We have a deal,"

"Yes," The blonde woman said then looked at the dark haired man next to her "We do,"

The man smiled "One that has been broken obviously,"

Chris ran a hand through his hair "This is unbelievable. Look I'll take the ring, get Alice then give you the rest, alright?"

"How about you give me the ring, I'll give you the safety you want, and I'll track down Alice," The dark haired man said, stretching out his hand

Chris was about to say something when a gun shot was fired. The dark haired man looked passed Claire and K-mart. Claire heard the bullet whizz between her and her sister and was awed when the bullet stopped completely. The man let the bullet drop and smiled.

"Would you really kill your grandfather Alice?" He asked

Claire went wide eyed. The person was Isaacs Abernathy and the blonde was Sasha Abernathy and Alice was back. The redhead could see the resemblance of the old to the new, but it was still a shocker.

"Like you would let that bullet hit you," Alice retorted

Claire smiled. She was glad Alice wasn't too far away from them.

Isaacs laughed "Then you would be correct. Come here,"

Claire looked over her shoulder and caught sight of the blonde. Alice was dressed in Umbrella combat gear and walked rather slowly toward them. The redhead was happy to see the blonde. Claire was glad that Alice didn't just leave for her and K-mart to die. Alice stopped walking when she stood beside the teenager.

Claire squinted her eyes and saw scratch marks on the blonde's face. The redhead wondered if it was from a fight.

"How did you escape?" Sasha asked, sounding glad

Alice looked over at Chris "Someone just opened the door and I did the rest,"

"Bitch," Chris muttered

"You are a remarkable girl," Isaacs smiled "How you managed to get un-bugged and jumping out a moving vehicle without being crushed is very-"

"Cut the shit and tell me what the hell you want," Alice demanded

"Is that a way to talk you your grandfather?" Isaacs asked

Claire noticed how Sasha was sadly looking at her. When the redhead met Sasha's eyes, she turned away and looked worriedly at Alice instead.

"My grandfather died the minute he took me from everyone I loved," Alice spat

Claire saw Isaacs face darken considerably but it didn't stop Alice from continuing

"He died when he didn't join my mother, father, grandmother, and cousins in trying to beg me back," Alice frowned "He died the second he injected himself with the t-virus,"

"So I suppose you do not have a father either," A deep voice asked

Claire looked around and spotted a man in a black trench coat. His blonde hair was jelled back and he wore sunglasses. The rest of his clothing was black and he wore boots with think bottoms. The redhead knew that wasn't her father. Mr. Abernathy had blonde hair yes but he wasn't as tall as the blonde man behind the group. Alice's dad also hated the color black and his voice was not as deep.

The mystery man walked up to them. The Umbrella agents moved out the way and stood between Sasha and Isaacs.

"Hello Alice," He said and held out a gloved hand "Do you remember your papa?"

What

The

Fuck?

Claire was truly mind blown.

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde stared at the man before her. It was Chairman Wesker. Her father was John W. Abernathy. Now she knew what the 'W' stood for. Alice remembered what her mother had said to her when she was sleeping.

_Alice stood on the porch of her house. The blonde smiled and leaned against the house, she knew she wouldn't have to wait long before her mother came. For a minute or two, Alice simply watched the snow fall and gently land on the street. When the door opened, a sad looking Mrs. Abernathy came out the house. Alice walked over to her mother and stood in front of the old brunette._

_ "What happened?" Alice asked_

_Her mother gave her a small smile "Your father has died,"_

_ "What?" Alice asked then thought on the bright side of the event "Is he here with you?"_

_Her mother shook her head "He is but he isn't _here,"

"_What do you mean?" Alice asked_

_ "He can see me and touch me but he is Faded," Her mother replied "He is dead but he is also alive,"_

_ "How is that possible?" Alice asked_

_Her mother shook her head "Don't worry. You will find out,"_

_ "Am I dead?" Alice asked, feeling bad about changing the subject to her _

_ "No," Her mother assured "Just sleeping. Now wake up and keep your eyes alert,"_

_Alice nodded and kissed her mother's forehead. Instead of waking up, she pulled her mother over to a couch on the porch and sat. Her mother watched her with curiosity._

_ "Want to watch the snow with me?" Alice asked_

_Her mother nodded and sat down next to her daughter._

The blonde shook her head and glared at the blonde man.

"You're dead," Alice said "Mom told me…You're dead,"

"How can I be Alice?" He asked "I'm right in front of you,"

Alice shook her head "Who are you?"

"John Wesker Abernathy," He grinned

"You injected yourself with-"

"Another virus," Wesker interrupted "Smart girl. I didn't think you would figure it out,"

"What are you doing?" Alice asked "What happened to _my father?_ The kind, compassionate man who-who did what he could to _help _people,"

"I am helping people," He replied, concealing his hands behind his back "Just differently,"

Alice rolled her eyes "I want my ring and the Redfield's guaranteed safety,"

Wesker chuckled "You can't always go about making demands and get what you want without giving anything in return,"

Alice snorted "You will if you want the _real _ring and me,"

"Alice," Claire called

"Is that so?" Wesker asked

Alice nodded "The _real _ring is not a ring at all. Ashford knew the most precious thing to his daughter was her mother's ring. But _ring _is the name of a software with instructions to make the anti-virus and the t-virus,"

"How do I know you have it?" Wesker asked

"Simple," Alice replied "Give me back my ring necklace, get the Redfield's out of here, clear the bounty on Jill Valentine and Angela Ashford then I will hand over everything you want to know,"

"Alice you can't!" K-mart shouted "They'll just kill us all,"

"We won't," Wesker assured "If there is anything I do, it is keep a promise to my family,"

"You haven't broken one yet," Alice acknowledge with a single nod

"And I don't plan to break one now," Wesker replied

The blonde nodded "Alright. However, I want to watch everything happen,"

"It can be arranged," Wesker assured

"Alice this isn't right," Claire argued "You know this isn't right. Don't do it,"

"Untie them and tie up Chris," Alice demanded

"That is ridiculous," Chris scoffed "This is all fucking ridiculous,"

The soldiers behind the Redfield sisters exchanged a look before walking to the front of them and untying their hands. The sisters quickly embraced each other. Chris unwillingly tossed Alice her ring. The blonde caught it and retied where the knot was broken. After Alice put the necklace back on, she made sure to put it inside her shirt.

"Get behind me," Alice demanded

Claire nodded and brought K-mart with her to stand behind Alice. When the soldier walked over to Chris with rope, Chris pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. The bullet went through the helmet and a dead man fell at Chris's feet. The brunette man was quick as he charged at Alice. The blonde, slightly distracted at the loud scream from K-mart, ended up with her back to Chris's front and an arm over her neck. Alice put her hands on Chris's arm and tucked. Claire pointed her own gun at Chris while Sasha and Isaacs took a step forward.

"Don't do anything or she dies," Chris shouted

"No one shot him," Alice demanded

"Let her go Chris," Claire demanded

"No," Chris said "it's either me or her,"

Claire looked between the two and Alice could see the hurt in the redhead's face.

"How can you have not shot her by now?" Chris asked

"I love her," Claire replied

"Don't you love me more?" Chris asked

Claire shook her head then gripped the gun more tightly.

"Don't make me do this," Claire whispered pleadingly

"Someone better shoot someone already," Wesker demanded "This is getting too boring,"

Chris loosened her grip on the blonde's neck in hurt and pointed his gun at Claire.

"Can you choose now?" Chris asked "Either you shoot her or I shoot you,"

Alice, taking his hurt too his advantage, slowly took her knife out of the sheath on her thigh. The blonde spun around in the man's loosened grip and stuck the blade into the man's forehead. Alice then saw the safety on Chris's gun was still on. The blonde stared in horror at the blood coming from the knife and on his shocked expression. Alice took his arm from around her and held onto his wrist tightly.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered "I'm sorry, Chris,"

Chris blinked several times, his gun shaking but raised it to her chest. The brunette man fell onto the blonde making Alice held out her hands before their bodies could join. Alice whispered to the dying man for forgiveness and promised to look after his sisters as she set Chris down into the sand. The blonde kneeled next to Chris with her back facing the sisters and her family. She pulled out her knife, wiped the blood on his shirt, then put the knife away. Alice closed the man's eyes and put his cooling hands on his stomach.

"So what now," A man asked

"We get this show on the road," Isaacs stated

"That's right," Wesker joined in "Get these women into a car and we'll go to Umbrella,"

"We'll take the Hummer," Alice informed, not bothering to move from Chris's side

The blonde has killed her fair share of people during her time as an officer. But this felt too…personal. She killed her (ex-lover's?) brother. Alice didn't know whether to face the sisters again or just let them go with the worst memory of her left in her mind.

Wesker gave her a single nod "So be it. Let's go,"

* * *

Anyone want to see what happened to our blonde hero after she jumped out the Hummer? Anyone want to see what I had originally wanted to post? Anyway my readers tell me what you think please and thank you!


	15. How We Do It

Before we begin, I went back to check on the chapter because I incorrectly titled Chapter 15 in my documents and found the first half of Chapter 14 missing. Therefore, I have added it and uh if you want to read it go ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

How we do it

Alice's POV:

Alice followed the Umbrella vehicles onto the highway. Most of the ride was quiet between the three women. Alice occasionally looked at Claire then K-mart then the road.

"Alice," K-mart called

"Yes?" Alice replied

"How did you know where to find us?" She asked

The blonde didn't want to tell K-mart about it for the sake of remaining her innocence. Alice didn't want to lie and she didn't want to ignore the question.

"I talked to some friends," Alice replied vaguely

"How did you get an outfit like that?" K-mart asked

"It's an actually Umbrella outfit that I took for the person I uh put to rest," Alice informed

"Thanks for not abandoning us," K-mart smiled

"I would never do that," Alice assured

The group was swallowed by the uncomfortable silence yet again. Alice, not knowing what to say, dug into her breast pocket and pulled out the orange flash drive. She hoped Matt had done a good job in scrambling the information and copying the real information onto the other flash drive. Alice looked at object for a minute before putting it into a pocket by her side. She has to be able to stall for as long as she could.

"Was this your plan all along?" Claire asked

Alice looked at the redhead "No. I improvised,"

"Are you really just going to give them what they want?" The redhead questioned, looking at the blonde

"No," Alice replied "I have a plan set,"

"Will it work?" Claire interrogated

"If I play the cards right it should," Alice replied

_"Alice,_" A voice in her ear called

Alice jumped until she realized it was Jill speaking. She had forgotten that the leaders of the teams had earwigs.

"Jill," Alice replied "What's up?"

"_We're right behind you. Luther's and Leon's teams are already around the facility," _Jill informed

"Good to know," Alice said "Chris is dead,"

"_Pity," _Luther joined in "_We've could've used someone like him," _

"I take it you flew in?" Alice asked him

"_Yup, you wouldn't believe all the people who take planes at night," _Luther replied

"_Doesn't matter now_," Jill spoke up, talking about Chris "_We need to make do with what we have,_"

"She's right," Alice agreed "Luther, I want you to attack after I have entered the facility. Leon, take the yellow Hummer to safety understood? There should be an adult, redheaded woman and a blonde teenager,"

_"You're going to go in there_?" Jill asked

"I'm watching the transactions take place and working my magic remember?" Alice replied

"_But I can't cover you in there_," Jill stated

"You can't go in there," Claire objected

"Hold on," Alice said

The blonde took out her phone and placed the conversation on the phone Matt gave her. Alice gave Claire her I-don't-have-a- choice look before sighing.

"Claire is in," Alice informed "What were you saying Jill?"

_"I can't cover you in there_," Jill repeated

"You shouldn't have to," Alice said "We have a mole inside,"

"Who is that?" Claire and Luther asked

"Nikoli," Alice informed

"_Isn't he against us?"_ Leon asked

"_Isn't he some sort of government agent?" _Jill asked

_"Maybe, but who would let something_-"Luther began

"You can't trust him," Claire stated

"I have to," Alice declared "I need someone to help me,"

"Let me go in with you," Claire demanded

"_Let me go in with you,"_ Jill suggested

"You have to look after Angie," Alice said then looked at Claire "And you have K-mart,"

"_Alice that is really dangerous,"_ Leon agreed "_You can't just throw yourself in there,"_

"Did you guys talk to Lisa when Matt called?" Alice asked

"_No,"_ They all said at once

Alice mentally slammed her palm into her forehead "I'm not just going in to watch them do what I asked. I'm taking their project information and blowing the place up,"

"WHAT?" Claire and K-mart shouted

"_HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT WITHOUT US_?" Jill hollered

"_You're going to need help_," Luther replied

"_And lots of weapons_," Leon added "_How are you doing it?"_

"I might have to stay in Umbrella for a few days for it to happen so it's quite a surprise to me," Alice replied honestly "If anything, I should be able to sneak my way out of there,"

"Alice, don't do this," Claire begged

"I have to," Alice said

"_Let some punk motherfucker do it_," Jill hissed "_Not you,"_

"_Yeah, Alice,"_ Luther piped up "_Let's talk about this,"_

"There's nothing to talk about. I can get in and I can't get out," Alice assured "This is _my _family and ex-family we're talking about. They will let me in without hesitation,"

"Al-"Claire began

"_Alice I see you_," Leon interrupted "_Put the ear thingy back on_,"

"Got it," Alice said "Everyone stand by,"

The blonde transferred the connection back to her earwig then put the phone away. Alice stopped behind the car in front of her and got it after shutting off the vehicle.

"Stay in here," Alice demanded and stepped out

Wesker, Isaacs, and Sasha walked over to Alice, who was walking up to the front of a shack. Isaacs held a black bag in his hand, making Alice raise an eyebrow. The Hummer started and started to drive off. Alice sagged into relief knowing the sisters were safe.

"We can't let you see how we get to the Hive," Wesker informed "We're going to have to blindfold you both,"

Alice tilted her head and looked behind her. Claire stood with her hands in her front pockets and was walking up to the Abernathy's. The younger blonde saw the Hummer driving off in the distance. Alice mentally cursed.

"Not a problem for me," Claire said

Alice shrugged and let the bag be put over her head. The blonde couldn't see but she knew the way they were pushing her around that the entrance was close. Before long, the blonde was put on a metal platform. It started to go down, making Alice think she was in an elevator of some sort.

"_We have the kid," _Leon informed

"_Alice, watch out for a Lisa Addison," _Jill informed "_She's there with Umbrella,_"

When the 'elevator' stopped, the bag was ripped off her head. Alice narrowed her eyes at all the white in the Hive against the darkness of the 'elevator'. The long hallway was filled with people coming and going in direction and the same direction. The younger blonde made sure Claire was by her side before continuing after Sasha, Wesker, and Isaacs. A man in a lab coat and a clip board walked over to them and fell into step with Isaacs.

"What is it?" Isaacs asked

"The G-virus has killed all of our test subjects over the last two weeks," The man informed

Alice frowned while her eyebrows knitted together. She was sad that they had killed their subjects but was wondering _what _they were using for subjects. Alice took note of all the level numbers they passed so that she could easily get Claire out if something went wrong. The women were escorted to an all white room. There was a bed, a night stand, a dresser and a door, which Alice guessed led to a bathroom. Claire stepped in with Alice closely behind her. The blonde turned around and looked at Wesker.

"Why are you putting us in here?" Alice asked

"I have some things to attend to before we get started," Wesker informed "I will get people to escort you to my office when I am done,"

"Don't keep me waiting," Alice demanded

Wesker smirked at her while the door slid back into place. Alice spun on her heels and she glared at Claire, who was sitting on the bed staring at Alice.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked "I told you to leave,"

Claire shot up from the bed "So that I can be away from you and just wait for you to return?"

"Yes," Alice shouted

The blonde was extremely torn. She didn't want to be away from Claire at all. Her feelings for the redhead had returned in full and were making it harder to keep Claire away. Alice also wanted the redhead away from the danger.

"I'm not going to leave you!" Claire hollered "I love you, Alice. I spent _seven _years away from you! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Until you're safe," Alice shot back

The blonde walked over to Claire and gripped the redhead's arms. Alice gently shook Claire as she stared into her eyes. She wished everything could be as easy as one, two, and three.

"I love _you_, Claire," Alice whispered "I care about _you _and _your _wellbeing and happiness. I will _not_ let anything stand in the way of your well being and your happiness. That is why I wanted you to leave. So that you can be safe and be happy,"

"I can't be happy if I'm not with you," Claire stated "I just found you again,"

"I don't like this anymore than you do," Alice assured "It is extremely hard for me to just get up and leave. But I need to do it for you,"

The door opened and the sound of high heels hitting the metal floor echoed in the room. Claire and Alice looked at the new arrival, who was a brown haired scientist. The blonde nearly shouted the name of the woman. Lisa Addison had just walked into the room. Alice let go of Claire and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like where this was going.

"Sorry wrong room," Lisa chuckled

"Very wrong," Alice added in a harsh tone

"I take it you are the new employees?" Lisa asked

"_Lisa has the information_," Matt, who somehow got the connection to Alice's channel, informed "_Just let her do her thing,"_

"They do this to their new employees?" Claire asked

Lisa nodded "You get a room if you have no other place to go. I have one myself,"

"_Who the hell are you?" _Jill hissed

"I bet you do," Alice hissed as Jill spoke "Who are you?"

Lisa walked forward until she was in reaching distance and held out her hand "Lisa Addison,"

Alice looked at the hand but didn't take it "Alice and she is Claire,"

"_Guys get off Alice's channel!" Luther hollered "You're distracting her!"_

Alice mentally thanked Luther. She couldn't handle two conversations happening at once.

Lisa looked pass Alice and smiled "I'm Lisa,"

"Nice to meet you," Claire replied

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Alice asked

The blonde was having a hard time trusting people. If Matt's sister was working with Umbrella that meant Matt could be as well. Alice fell into another trap and it was setting her closer to the edge of her ability to tolerable lies and bullshit. Lisa winked at Alice and took a step closer to the blonde.

"Not at the moment," Lisa whispered

The brunette leaned over to the left and brushed her lips against the blonde's left ear. Alice shuddered and took a step back. Lisa's left hand grabbed onto the side of her vest and pulled her back. Alice was about to push Lisa away until she felt a flash drive being put into the pocket of the Umbrella vest. Alice felt the zipper go up in a fast, silent motion.

"Maybe you and I could go somewhere," Lisa whispered huskily "I could…help you out,"

The blonde tried her best to push Lisa away and vomit on the woman. Luckily, Claire stepped forward and pulled Alice back with a force the blonde didn't know the redhead had. Alice stumbled back as Claire spear tackled the brunette to the ground.

"Claire!" Alice shouted and ran to the angry redhead

Claire had her legs on either side of Lisa's arms and was punching the brunette in the face. Alice wrapped her arms under Claire's and pulled the redhead up.

"Let me go!" Claire shouted

Lisa shot up immediately and ran at Claire. Alice set the redhead behind her while she held her hands out to stop Lisa. The brunette already had a bloody nose and cuts on her eye brows and lip. Alice knew if she let the two fight it out that Claire would kill the brunette.

"Bitch," Lisa shouted "You wanna fight? You wanna fight?"

"Don't even try it!" Alice demanded and pushed Lisa away

"That's what you get!" Claire shouted "She's mine!"

Lisa ran toward Claire, who sidestepped around Alice to meet Lisa halfway. Alice stepped between the two and put her hands on their stomachs. The blonde pushed them away and kept them apart as the clawed at the air between them.

"Move Alice," Claire demanded

"Yeah move so I can kick her ass!" Lisa ordered

"Kick my ass?" Claire hollered "I'd love to see you try!"

"Then let's go!" Lisa shouted

Alice was thankful when the door opened Umbrella soldiers flooded into the room. A few grabbed Lisa and began to pull her away while Alice turned to Claire and began to push the redhead into the far corner. The redhead barely fought against Alice as she watched the soldiers usher Lisa out of the room.

"Wesker is ready," A man called

Alice looked over her shoulder and came face to face with a handful of soldiers. The blonde looked back at Claire and gave the redhead a passionate kiss. The redhead wrapped her arms around Alice's neck and deepened the kiss. Alice pulled away from Claire with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you," Alice chuckle

"Anytime," Claire smiled

The blonde grabbed her friend's hand and used her free hand to motion for the soldiers to lead the way. The soldiers moved toward the door and Alice dutifully followed with Claire closely behind her. Alice barely bothered to remember the way to Wesker's office. She did however; take note of how many corners they turned. They came into a large, white room that was-surprisingly-white. Wesker sat at a chair by a desk with Sasha and Isaacs standing either side of him in front of the desk. Alice and Claire stood walking a few feet from Isaacs and Sasha. The younger blonde squeezed the redhead's hand and got a squeeze back.

"I don't want her here," Isaacs hissed "That _bitch _is the blame for everything,"

Alice looked at her grandfather. In the time it took to blink, Alice was in the man's face.

"Don't call her that," Alice demanded

"And what are you going to do about it?" Isaacs challenged, glaring at the blonde

"Stop it," Wesker demanded "Alice back away from Isaacs,"

"Not until he apologizes," Alice demanded, staring into Isaacs's cold eyes

A warm hand wrapped around Alice's arm and gave a gentle tug. Alice ignored the hand until there was a second tug that was a bit rougher than the last.

"Alice," Claire whispered "It's fine,"

Alice glared at her grandfather but backed off. The blonde took her renewed spot next to Claire and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Let's begin," Wesker spoke up

Alice watched a screen come down from the ceiling and stopped behind Wesker. It lit up and showed several files with titles. Alice caught sight of files with Claire, Jill, and Angie's name on it. She watched as Wesker took each file and put it in the recycling bin. Wesker went into the recycling bin and emptied it completely. The blonde male started to compose an email to all of the superpower's that he was in touch with and began to type a message.

"I would like to announce that the following targets: Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Angela Ashford are no longer a threat against us," Wesker spoke as he typed "Clear them of your bounty lists. Wesker,"

Alice didn't say a word until the message was confirmed to have sent. She sighed in relief. Alice was now one step closer to freedom.

"Now," Wesker said as he stood "The flash drive and the information,"

Alice took out the orange flash drive and tossed it to Sasha, who handed it to Wesker. The blonde man took the flash drive with slight hesitation before holding it up to the light. Alice watched Wesker set it down onto the desk and concealed his hands behind his back.

"This is it?" Wesker asked

"Yes," Alice lied

"Sasha will escort you to your room," Wesker informed "I take it you two will share a room?"

Alice nodded "Without cameras and listening devices,"

"Of course," Wesker assured and motioned to the door "Sasha will escort Claire to the room,"

"What about Alice?" Claire asked

"I need to talk to Wesker," Alice said

"Alice-," Claire trailed off

Alice looked at Claire and gave her a reassuring smile "I'll be fine,"

Claire nodded and gave Alice's hand a final squeeze before heading to the door. Alice watched Claire walk out the door and frowned when the door closed.

* * *

TBC or NTBC? You tell me people!


	16. Plans Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, just the things that do not happen in the movie

* * *

Plans Change

Claire's POV:

The redhead quietly followed Sasha through the white hallways. Claire continuously looked at each hallway they passed. The redhead didn't like being away from Alice while they were in Umbrella. There was absolutely no telling what they planned to do.

"Sasha," Lisa called as she ran up to them

Claire rolled her eyes and kept from saying something that would start another fight. The brunette pulled Sasha aside and looked at Claire.

"Something in the lab requires your attention," Lisa informed

"Like what?" Sasha asked

"Tyrant and Gene," Lisa replied vaguely

Sasha nodded "Send Claire to room-"

The Hive shook violently and Claire threw herself onto the wall to keep her balance. The redhead looked at Sasha and Lisa, who exchanged a worried glance.

"Get her to her room," Sasha demanded before running off

Claire wondered if Alice was blowing up the facility or if it was Luther and his attack force. Lisa ran forward and latched her hand onto Claire's wrist. The brunette pulled Claire behind her as she ran down the hallway. The redhead tried to fight the hold on her and go to Alice. She didn't want to leave the blonde again even if Alice wanted her to. Claire was pulled into a random room with Lisa. The brunette threw Claire inside the room and shut the door.

"What the fuck?" Claire screamed "I have to find Alice,"

Lisa turned around but didn't stop to look at Claire. The brunette started to search the room. The redhead walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. She hissed at the pain shooting into her arm from the heat on the doorknob. Claire turned to Lisa and walked over to her.

"Help me find her," Claire demanded

"She wants me to get you out," Lisa informed and kicked open a door to another room

Claire shook her head "I'm not leaving without her,"

"Alice wouldn't like that," Lisa chastised "You should listen to her, she saved a lot of people by giving orders trust me,"

Claire's eyebrows rose to her hair line "You know Alice?"

"I saved her when we went on case together," Lisa informed and grabbed Claire's wrist

The redhead let herself get dragged into the next room. Lisa knew Alice. They worked together. Claire wondered if Alice would tell her if they had time.

"So you aren't trying to have sex with her?" Claire asked

The redhead watched Lisa turn on the light and begin to look around. The brunette looked a desk and strolled over to it. She dragged it to the vent on the wall and climbed onto the desk.

Lisa ripped off the closing to the vent "No, I just wanted to help a friend,"

Claire sagged in relief before becoming curious "Will you be coming out with me?"

"No," Lisa replied "I have to help Alice. Now get over her so I can help you into the vent,"

"How will I get out?' Claire asked, walking over to the brunette "I don't have a map,"

Lisa took out a piece of paper and handed to Claire "Now you do and I have written directions on the back,"

The redhead took the piece of paper and flipped it over. Just as Lisa said, neatly written were directions. The redhead took a few minutes to read and memorize the first four lines. Claire nodded before joining Lisa on the desk.

"Make sure Alice gets out alright," Claire said before jumping up to grab the sides of the vent

"I will," Lisa swore

Claire settled herself in the vent and started to go to the left. The redhead went a few feet and was sure that she was above a hallway at the sound of running and shouting.

"Right," Claire murmured as she turned a corner

The redhead started to crawl a few more feet and looked at the opening below her. In the room was Nikoli, who was talking to a scientist. Claire didn't bother too much on listening and continued crawling. The redhead felt the air begin to warm up but pushed herself to continue. A little heat was not going to kill her. The vent around her was no longer a solid metal but bendable and hot. The redhead continued moving forward, knowing her next right would be coming up soon. Claire fell through the vent she was crawling in and landed roughly on the hard floor. The redhead coughed as the dust began to settle around her. She heard heavy footsteps behind her then a black bag went over her head. Claire smelt something very sweet. The smell, however, did not make her stop struggling. The harder her breathing got, the more she began to loose consciousness. _Fight it Claire, _She urged herself, _Fight it._

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde ran through the hallway with all the speed she had. She needed to find Lisa and Claire. Alice continued running until an arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a room. The blonde didn't struggle because she knew it was Nikoli. Alice let the man pull her into a bright room.

"What do you want?" Alice snapped when Nikoli took his arm off her

"Your girlfriend was found in the vents," He informed and pointed to Claire, who was tied up in a chair

Alice began to walk over to Claire but a hard hand on her arm stopped her. The blonde looked at her brother, who was glaring down at her.

"What?" Alice snapped

"What was she doing in the vents?" Nikoli questioned

"I want her out of here," Alice informed "It was the only way I know of,"

Nikoli nodded and released Alice "Don't do it again,"

The blonde gave Nikoli a yeah-whatever look before strolling over to Claire. The redhead looked at Alice preplexdly but the blonde didn't register it. Instead, Alice began to remove the bindings around Claire's wrists as gently as she could. The blonde quickly set the rope aside then began to untie the redhead's ankles. Alice smiled sadly at Claire.

"Are you hurt?" Alice asked as she put some hair behind Claire's ear

The redhead frowned slightly "I'm fine,"

The blonde frowned at her friend "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Claire sighed and began to rub her wrists

Alice looked at Claire perplexedly. She expected the redhead to be cussing up a storm and shooting a death glare at Nikoli. Instead, she was quiet and very confused and sad looking. The blonde put her hand on Claire's cheek. She expected the redhead to lean into her touch, instead Claire didn't move. She simply looked at Alice with…guilt.

"You two stay her," Nikoli ordered "I have somewhere to go,"

The blonde slowly withdrew her hand from her friend's face. She almost forgot her brother was there with them.

"Go ahead," Alice said as she stood

The blonde stared at Claire, who was looking down at the floor. Alice opened her mouth when the door closed but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. The blonde thought about calling Claire out about how distant and strange she was acting. But she knew the redhead only keep insisting that she's fine. _Fuck it,_ Alice thought.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked

Claire looked up at Alice with a lost expression. The redhead opened her mouth but Alice cut her off.

"Don't tell me nothing's wrong," Alice ordered "I know something is wrong with you. You're acting distant,"

Claire opened her mouth only to close it again. Alice crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Is this about Lisa?" Alice asked, when Claire hesitantly nodded Alice continued "She's just a friend,"

Claire nodded "Okay,"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Claire never ended a conversation with okay when she was jealous. She'd want reassurance. Alice shook her head. Now wasn't the time for this. She had to get Claire out. The blonde grabbed the redhead's wrist and started toward the door. Alice was surprised when Claire tried to pull away from her but continued onward. The blonde opened the door and checked the hallway. It was empty to her surprise. Alice moved into the hallway and pulled out her gun with her free hand. The blonde didn't release Claire out of fear of that the redhead would run away. Alice was not going to let that happen. The blonde jogged toward the elevator. She carefully checked each hallway she crossed. An Umbrella soldier came toward her and brought up his gun. He fired a shot the same time Alice did. The soldier fell down after the bullet went through his helmet while Alice staggered at the bullet hitting her chest.

"Alice," Claire gasped and grabbed the blonde's arm with her free hand "Are you alright?"

Alice nodded and smiled "I have a bulletproof vest on,"

The blonde slid her hand down until it clasp Claire's "Let's go,"

Alice jogged forward with her gun ready. The blonde got rid of a few more Umbrella soldiers that came across them. They made it to the elevator quickly. Alice put her gun back into its holster and pushed the button for the elevator. Alice looked back at Claire, who was looking at the ground and deep in her thoughts. The blonde didn't know what was up with Claire but it was seriously bothering her. The sound of opening doors, made Alice look forward and push Claire behind her. Thankfully, the elevator was empty. As Alice led them on the platform, the blonde could hear the sound of gunfire and shouting. The blonde hit the surface level then looked at the redhead. Claire still looked down and wasn't aware of where they were mentally. Alice squeezed the hand in her own causing the redhead to look up at her.

"Stay close to me okay?" Alice said

"Sure," Claire replied "Do you think you could love me if…if I changed?"

Alice's brows furrowed at the question "What do you mean?"

The redhead opened her mouth to speak but shut it when the elevator stopped moving. Alice looked around. The building was empty but it was full of bullet holes and chucks of it were missing. Alice stepped in front of Claire and checked the gun.

"I will always love you," Alice stated before moving forward "Stay close,"

The redhead said something to Alice but the blonde barely heard it over Luther's scream.

"MOVE ALICE," Luther screamed

Alice barely noticed the grenade fly toward her and Claire but took a step back when she did. The blonde quickly turned and pushed Claire into the building. The grenade hit the ground and blew up the second Alice turned her back to the grenade. The blonde ducked and put her arms over her head. She could feel the heat from the fire and metal tear into her legs. Alice stood up when the heat died down and looked toward the building. The roof was caved in and Claire was nowhere to be seen. Alice internally panicked as she limped toward the building.

"Claire!" Alice yelled and started to throw pieces of the building behind her

"Alice!" Luther called

The blonde continued digging for Claire. A low groan from under a pile of debris came from the left of Alice. The blonde instantly started throwing things off of where the voice came from as fast as she could. Thankfully, Claire's face was looking up at Alice with her face covered in dust and fixed with pain. The blonde touched the redhead's cheek and wiped away some of the dust.

"Are you alright?' Alice asked

"My leg is broken," Claire replied

Luther joined the women "Are you two alright?"

Alice continued to free the debris from Claire's body "Claire's leg is broken," Alice informed "Carry her out of her,"

Luther nodded and crouched to pick up the redhead. Alice helped him get the other woman comfortable in his arms. The blonde started her away down the creaking stairs.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked, once she was next to Alice again

Alice nodded "Just fine just have some fragments in my legs," She looked at Luther "Is there an ambulance nearby?"

Luther nodded "Follow me,"

Alice limped after her friend but couldn't help but notice the dead people around them. Most were Umbrella agents and others were part of Luther's team. The ones still standing were helping the wounded and moving the dead bodies to a new by trench. Alice saw the ambulance by a black F-150. Luther called out for the nurse, who got out of the ambulance and walked over to them. The nurse was Betty, much to Alice's surprise. Betty was wearing the stereotypical nurse outfit except her hair was down and she wore fingerless gloves. The blonde gave a small smile at her friend's choice of wardrobe.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at Claire

"She has a broken leg," Luther informed then inclined his head to Alice "She has part of a grenade in her legs,"

The nurse looked at Claire "How does your break feel?"

"The one part of my lower leg feels broken and the other just feels odd," Claire replied

"Get her in the ambulance and tell Scott to get over here," Betty demanded and got into the back of the vehicle

Alice watched Luther set Claire onto the stretcher in the ambulance. The man gave Alice a reassuring smile before jogging away. Alice didn't return the smile sent her way but did watch him jog off for a moment before joining Claire in the ambulance. The nurse was looking at Claire's broken leg with a device held in her hands. Alice stood by Claire's head and watched the nurse with interest. Betty's brows furrowed as she ran the device over Claire's leg again.

"What-"The nurse murmured and set the device down on the space behind her

"What is it?" Alice asked, already fearing the worst

"She has a greenstick fracture," Betty informed, disbelief clear in her voice

"What is that?" Alice asked

Betty met Alice's eyes "It's when one part of the bone is broken while the other is bent,"

Alice's brows dipped in confusion "So what? Claire is human; she can break her bones just like us,"

"Not like this," Betty informed with a shake of her head "Greenstick fractures are only found in _children _Alice. Claire is a healthy woman; there is no way she could get one,"

Alice's eyes widened. Claire had a fracture only found in children. How?

"You're wrong," Claire spoke up "I am a child,"

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, looking down at Claire

The redhead looked up at Alice with tears forming in her eyes "I was created a few days ago. Today is my first day on Earth,"

Alice stared at Claire before lifting her eyes up to lock with Betty's then back to Claire.

"Did you hit your head?" Alice asked

The blonde gently put a hand on the redhead's head. Claire didn't have a fever. The redhead took Alice's hand off her head and set it aside.

Claire shook her head "I am telling you the truth,"

The blonde shook her head. Alice remembered that Claire had a small birthmark on her upper, right arm. The blonde looked at the right arm and gently lifted up the short sleeve. The small mark was missing from her pale skin. Alice sucked in a ragged breath. This person wasn't Claire. Her Claire was gone. Alice couldn't believe it. She refused to believe. Claire got out. She had to have gotten out. Alice clenched her fists as she narrowed her eyes at the imposter

"Where is Claire?" Alice asked

* * *

Ah another cliffhanger. Please leave me a review people! I love hearing your complaints!

Sorry for any mistakes, I am not all too focused because Miami just beat Indiana! (Basketball fan here.)

ok this is the end of Safety Doesn't Last Forever however i will post a squeal after a few days


End file.
